


Between Us - You and Me

by themptyouthx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themptyouthx/pseuds/themptyouthx
Summary: Im Jaebum adalah murid SMA kelas 2 yang kini berstatus sebagai lelaki yang terlihat jutek dan menakutkan walau sebenarnya dia baik hati dan bersikap seperti seorang pemimpin. Dia tegas dan sexy. Bersama dengan teman-temannya, Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang dan Choi Youngjae memulai kehidupan sekolah mereka.Suatu hari, pengumuman mengejutkan dari sang ayah membuat Jaebum harus memaksakan diri dalam mengurusi satu orang lagi anak lelaki yang Jaebum pikir mirip dengan Mark dan Jackson. Akankah dia berhasil? Siapakah anak lelaki yang harus diurus Jaebum dengan status "adik laki-laki sementara"?





	1. Park Jinyoung

“Apa? Adik angkat?” _Im Jaebum_ menaikkan alisnya dengan terheran-heran ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang ayah padanya.

 

“Ah, aku berharap kau bisa menjaga dan menyayanginya seperti adik kandung sendiri.”

 

“Tapi, aku kan-“

 

“Jaebum, ini hanya sementara, sampai ada yang hendak mengambilnya sebagai anak angkat, kau boleh bernafas lega sesukamu.”

 

Jaebum tak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengurus seseorang yang dianggap sebagai adik angkatnya sementara ini. _Dia orang asing_ , pikir Jaebum. Dirinya baru saja memasuki tahun ajaran baru di tahun keduanya di sekolah tinggi, dan dia tak percaya harus mengurusi adik baru yang tak dikenalnya yang mungkin saja menyusahkan dan merepotkannya. Selain _Mark_ dan _Jackson_ , dirinya sudah malas mengurusi orang lain. Apalagi kini dirinya sedang dekat dengan _Choi Youngjae_ , anak kelas satu yang baru saja bergabung dengan klub dance di sekolahnya dan menjadi vocal duet dengannya. Asyik sekali bersama anak polos itu dan Jaebum berharap akan terus berlanjut.

 

Jaebum pun menyerah dan menunggu sang ayah memperkenalkan anak itu padanya, dan berusaha bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik dan tegas padanya. Jaebum membelalakan mata ketika melihatnya, seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengannya, badan kurus, kacamata berframe hitam menutupi matanya di wajah putih dan tampannya, senyuman kecil saja berusaha terlukis di bibirnya yang berisi dan merah muda merona itu, sekaligus dengan sikap sopannya yang malu-malu pada orang baru.

 

“Jaebum, ini _Park Jinyoung_. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal setahun yang lalu dan tinggal sementara dengan kakak perempuannya. Namun mengingat dia sibuk bekerja, sang kakak tak bisa mengurusi keperluannya dan akhirnya menitipkannya pada kita sementara.” Jaebum melihat tangan besar sang ayah di atas pundak anak itu. Tanpa berusaha menatapnya, anak bernama Jinyoung itu hanya melirik kesana kemari, gugup dan tak sanggup menatap mata Jaebum. “Jinyoung, salammu?”

 

“Park Jinyoung, mohon bantuannya.” Jaebum tak menyangka bahwa anak yang dititipkan akan semenarik dan sependiam itu. Sekaligus begitu pemalu ketika melihatnya.

 

“Kau bilang dia akan diadopsi? Bagaimana dengan kakaknya?” Jinyoung terkejut ketika perkenalannya tak dianggap sama sekali oleh Jaebum. Jinyoung mengeryit sedih.

 

“Ah, kasihan sekali bila dirinya sendirian walaupun tinggal dengan kakaknya. Sibuk sekali lho, mungkin dia juga tak sempat memikirkan dirinya sendiri.” Jaebum mengeryit kesal.

 

 _Kakak macam apa itu? Membiarkan adiknya sampai seperti ini_? Gerutunya kesal. Jaebum pun melangkah mendekat, hendak meraih anak yang hendak jadi adik angkatnya itu kini, dan membelalak terkejut ketika Jinyoung memejamkan matanya dengan cepat dan gemetar karena takut. _Padanya_.

 

“Ada apa Jinyoung?” yang dipanggil berusaha tak menatap kakak barunya. Yang tak menghiraukan perkenalannya.

 

“S-saya khawatir hanya akan menyusahkan Jaebum- _hyung_ …” Sang ayah tertawa dimana Jaebum hanya mengerjap dua kali padanya.

 

“Tidak apa-apa kok Jinyoung, walau wajahnya terlihat judes dan kasar, dia sebetulnya baik kok. Apalagi bila kau sudah mengenalnya dekat.” Sang ayah berusaha menenangkan Jinyoung bahwa Jaebum bukan orang yang seperti dalam penampilannya kini. Jaebum mengeryit kesal mendengar ucapan sang ayah yang sebenarnya merupakan pujian untuknya.

 

“Bukan itu maksud saya-“

 

“Ah, maaf Jinyoung,”

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung mendongak dan mengerjap bingung, ketika melihat Jaebum mengusap tengkuk lehernya malu-malu. Jaebum sepertinya menyadari apa yang dimaksud Jinyoung perihalnya.

 

“Aku sudah bertingkah tak sopan padamu.”

 

Jinyoung mengerjap bingung. “Jaebum- _hyung_?”

 

“Im Jaebum, mohon bantuannya juga, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung mengerjap terkejut, dia tersadar bahwa Jaebum ternyata mengerti maksudnya khawatir padanya itu. Jinyoung pun tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang tak pernah Jaebum bayangkan pernah terlukis di wajah seseorang selain Park Jinyoung.

 

“Iya, Jaebum- _hyung_!”

 

Jaebum dan Jinyoung menjadi teman baik dalam sehari setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Banyak kesamaan dan hal yang mereka sukai, membuat keduanya merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang paling natural dan wajar di antara mereka. Seolah Jinyoung memang adik Jaebum sejak mereka dilahirkan.

 

“Jinyoung, kau tahu buku ini?” Tanya Jaebum sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku yang begitu tebal dengan cover depan yang cukup tebal.

 

“Ah, ini buku perihal kasus detektif terkenal kan? Aku suka sekali!” ucap Jinyoung ketika melihat buku yang ditunjukkan, matanya berbinar penuh bintang. Tanpa sadar ekspresi itu membuat Jaebum tersenyum lebar dengan bangga.

 

“Bagaimana dengan ini?”

 

“Ah, aku juga suka! Jaebum- _hyung_ punya buku-buku yang aku sukai ya!” ucap Jinyoung dengan nada seolah dia anak kecil yang suka sekali buku.

 

“Mungkin kita benar-benar cocok satu sama lain ya, soal buku!” Jinyoung menganga sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk penuh semangat setuju akan ucapannya. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang putih itu.

 

Jaebum tidak tahu, memiliki teman di rumah yang cukup seumuran dengannya ternyata sangat menyenangkan.


	2. Kakak Laki-Laki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum dan Jinyoung berangkat sendiri-sendiri, dikarenakan Jaebum tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Youngjae. Jinyoung yang akhirnya memberanikan diri pergi ke sekolah dengan keraguan dalam hati, mendapatkan perasaan buruk yang kembali membawanya ke trauma yang ingin dilupakannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaebum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku tak tahu apakah yang kali ini bagus, tapi semoga kalian suka!
> 
> Comment & Saran & Kritik diterima! ~ XDD

“Aku berangkat!”

 

Hari sekolah sangat menarik bagi Jaebum. Dia bisa bertemu dengan Jackson dan Mark, teman satu angkatannya dan satu kelasnya sekaligus merupakan teman dekat, dan juga bertemu dengan Youngjae untuk kembali bermain dan bernyanyi bersama dengannya. Setiap hari sungguh menyenangkan karena Jaebum menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hati. Ketika dia berjalan sembari menggumam pelan, Jaebum terhenti sebentar. Jaebum lupa, memberitahu Jinyoung bahwa dia suka bernyanyi dan mungkin saja Jinyoung tertarik. Namun akhirnya, Jaebum kembali berjalan dan memutuskan untuk mengatakannya ketika dia bertemu Jinyoung di sekolah.

 

“Hari ini kau dan Youngjae akan nyanyi apa?” Tanya Jackson ketika ketiganya menuju kantin bersama. Jaebum lupa kelas mana Jinyoung berada dan apakah dia akan datang ke kantin atau tidak. Mereka pergi masing-masing ke sekolah, dan dirinya tahu akan dimarahi sang ayah karena melupakan Jinyoung. _Payah sekali aku lupa terhadap Jinyoung hanya karena ingin bertemu Youngjae_ , gumamnya dengan rona merah muda mulai menghiasi pipinya.

 

“Mungkin lagu baru buatanku? Aku baru saja membuat beberapa lirik dan nadanya kemarin.”

 

“Wah, sungguh? Aku ingin dengar!” ucap Jackson dengan antusias.

 

“Kalau begitu datang ke klub.” Jaebum nyengir lebar bangga.

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita buat koreografi untuk itu?” Mark mengucapkannya sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

 

“Aku setuju!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Selamat pagi.” Ucap Jinyoung sembari mengusap mata dan kepala terkantuk-kantuk walaupun dirinya sudah bersiap ke sekolah. Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab selain keheningan. Dia menoleh kesana kemari untuk melihat sang kakak angkat, Im Jaebum. Menghela sedih, Jinyoung duduk di atas meja yang sudah disiapkan beberapa makanan untuknya.

 

 _Makanlah ini bersama Jaebum. Kudengar makanan kesukaan kalian tidak terlalu jauh? Semoga kau suka! Makan malam biar Jaebum yang menyiapkannya untuk kalian berdua_. –Ayah Lim

 

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil ketika melihat catatan kecil dekat nampan makanannya. Setidaknya, ayah Jaebum tak melupakan dirinya ada disini.

 

Park Jinyoung memasuki kelas dengan perasaan gugup dan tegang, tanpa kehadiran sang kakak angkat yang baik hati dan menarik itu menemaninya menemui kehidupan sekolah yang baru. Jinyoung tak tahu bahwa walau kesan pertama Im Jaebum buruk dan menakutkan di matanya, dia sangat menarik ketika sudah dekat dengannya, sesuai perkataan ayahnya. Jinyoung ingin segera melihatnya lagi dan mengobrol banyak dengannya.

 

Perkenalan di kelas Jinyoung berjalan dengan baik. Dirinya senang mendapat reaksi yang beragam dari murid-murid di kelasnya. Namun Jinyoung merasakan tatapan tak menyenangkan ke arahnya ketika dirinya duduk di kursi yang diminta sang guru dan kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. _Apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi_? Jinyoung berusaha tak memikirkan alasan tatapan itu terlalu dalam dan hanya focus pada sekolah dan kakak barunya.

 

Namun, semua itu ternyata salah besar.

 

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, lima orang menarik Jinyoung ketika dirinya akan diajak oleh teman-teman sekelas lainnya untuk istirahat bersama dan mengobrol banyak dengannya. Jinyoung tak bisa menolak walau sudah berusaha, dan teman-temannya juga membantu karena dia anak baru.

 

“Hei anak baru yang kutu buku. Ayo ikut kami.” Jinyoung mengeryit melihat bagaimana perlakuan mereka terhadapnya.

 

“Hei, kami ada perlu dengannya! Hentikan!” ucap salah seorang gadis mencoba menyingkirkan lima anak yang terlihat memiliki maksud tertentu padanya.

 

“Berisik!”

 

“Kyaa!”

 

Gadis itu dipukul dengan siku salah satu dari lima lelaki yang mengerubuni Jinyoung dan jatuh hampir terkena meja bila tidak dibantu oleh murid lainnya.

 

“Jangan kasar pada perempuan!” ucapnya dengan alis mengeryit.

 

“Jangan ganggu!”

 

“Ikut dengan kami bila kau tak ingin teman sekelasmu terluka lagi.” Jinyoung mengeryit, menggigit bibir. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, namun itu artinya dia mengorbankan diri. Namun, apalagi yang harus dilakukannya? Itu lebih baik daripada teman yang sudah ingin berteman dengannya terluka. Jinyoung pun pasrah mengikuti keinginan kelima anak itu menuju tempat sepi. Melaksanakan apa yang mereka inginkan pada Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung pun mendesah pelan. _Lagi-lagi seperti ini_? Gumamnya dalam hati ketika lengannya dipegang erat oleh dua orang dan membuatnya harus berjalan mengikuti mereka. _Ternyata di sekolah manapun_? Jinyoung memejamkan matanya erat. _Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya_ …!

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum yang pergi ke kantin sekolah dengan Mark dan Jackson melihat lima orang bergerombol menyeret seseorang di tengahnya dengan paksa. Jaebum mengeryit bingung, “Ada apa itu?” gumam Mark pelan berusaha melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Jaebum hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum matanya melihat beberapa murid mulai membicarakan apa yang mereka lihat.

 

“Hei, mereka melakukannya lagi lho?”

 

“Kasihan, itu anak baru. Kelas satu lagi.” Jaebum mengeryit khawatir, _jangan-jangan Youngjae_? Terlintas di pikirannya anak yang begitu polos dan dianiaya tanpa sepengetahuannya padahal dia teman dekatnya kini.

 

“Ya ampun, kapan mereka bisa berhenti sih?”

 

“Aku yakin gakkan berhenti deh.” Jaebum merasakan pundaknya ditepuk.

 

“Tenang saja, bukan Youngjae kok.” Mark berusaha menenangkannya, dan membuat Jaebum mendesah nafas lega. “Kelas satu sudah melakukan hal yang seperti ini, harus segera dilaporkan.” Jaebum mengangguk setuju.

 

Dirinya, Mark dan Jackson tahu bahwa ini adalah hal biasa di sekolah mereka. Ketika kelas satu saja, Jaebum pernah melihat kakak kelas mereka menganiaya seorang murid baru seangkatannya di tempat yang sama. Jaebum mencoba menghiraukannya, namun pada akhirnya, dia, Mark dan Jackson berhasil menghentikan kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi dan menjadikan mereka pahlawan sekolah dan orang yang dihormati.

 

“Tapi kapan mereka jeranya? Terus-terusan ngelakuin hal bodoh gitu.” Jackson menaikkan alisnya dengan heran.

 

“Entahlah, kau tahu siapa yang diseret?” Jaebum pun jadi penasaran, dan seperti ucapan Mark, hal yang seperti itu harus segera dihentikan ke akar-akarnya. Mark pun berbisik pada keduanya ketika mendengar sedikit pembicaraan anak-anak lain.

 

“Katanya namanya Park Jinyoung.”

 

Jaebum membelalakan matanya lebar, mendongak dan langsung berlari ke arah lima anak itu tanpa menghiraukan Mark dan Jackson.

 

“Jaebum?!”

 

Mereka terkejut tak percaya, melihat orang yang cuek dan tegas sekaligus cukup ditakuti seperti Jaebum, bisa berlari sekencang itu.

 


	3. Trio Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung harus menghadapi trauma yang pernah terjadi dan selalu terjadi di sekolah yang dimasukinya. Jinyoung tak mengerti, apakah itu kutukan ataukah penampilannya juga kelemahan yang dimilikinya? Jinyoung berharap kali ini dirinya akan terhindar. Namun itu salah. Selalu salah.
> 
> Jaebum yang mengetahui siapa yang dianiaya, lari seolah dunianya hendak berakhir. Mark dan Jackson yang tak mengerti dan baru tahu bahwa Jaebum punya adik, membantunya tanpa pikir panjang karena dia adalah teman baik mereka. Bagaimanakah perasaan Jaebum ketika melihat Jinyoung dianiaya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh~ aku sampai lupa kalau aku menulis ini. Maaf! Idenya stuck! Bila berkenan, tolong bantu aku memberikan ide untuk chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih banyak!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang membaca dan menikmati yang satu ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih!

Jinyoung sudah pasrah, ketika perut dan wajahnya kembali menjadi target aniaya kelima anak sekelasnya. Jinyoung tak tahu apa salahnya terhadap mereka. Darah mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya, dan Jinyoung ingin sekali muntah. Sudah berapa kali dia merepotkan sang kakak demi pengobatan setiap luka yang bukan salahnya? Jinyoung mengeryit kesakitan, _kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku tetap tak bisa melawan mereka? Kapan aku bisa berubah_? Jinyoung merasa dadanya sakit. _Kalau aku begini terus, aku harus merepotkan Jaebum-hyung dan ayahnya_ …Jinyoung mendesah pelan. _Aku baru saja berusaha agar Jaebum-hyung tidak perlu melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini_ …

 

Air mata pun jatuh, ketika perutnya kembali ditonjok dengan siku yang keras dan menyakitkan. Jinyoung akhirnya muntah darah. _Sebaiknya aku_ …

 

“Apa yang kalian lakukan pada _Jinyoungie?!”_ Suara Jaebum membahana, mengejutkan kelima orang yang menganiaya Jinyoung yang terduduk di bawah, keadaanya sudah lunglai dengan kepala tertunduk.

 

Jinyoung tak tahu harus bertahan sampai kapan setiap kali dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

 

Jaebum membelalakan matanya lebar, melayangkan kepalan tangan yang sudah memerah namun terhenti oleh kekuatan tangan yang lain.

 

“Tunggu, Jaebum!” teriak Mark. “Tenanglah! Apa kau mengenalnya?” Jaebum menoleh tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

 

“Dia adikku dan cepat lepaskan tanganmu!” Mark dan Jackson terkejut. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jaebum memiliki adik. Keduanya mengangguk ke arah satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Mark melepaskan tangan Jaebum. Kepalan itu mengarah pada yang memegangi Jinyoung dan ketiganya pun mengalahkan mereka dalam sekali telak.

 

“Hebat…” beberapa murid mulai bergumam kagum.

 

“Seperti biasa, kelompok Jaebum pembela kebenaran.”

 

“Jaebum- _oppa_ keren banget.”

 

Jackson langsung berlutut, menyentuh pundak Jinyoung yang kecil darinya itu. Jinyoung melihat lelaki itu begitu kurus dan seolah tak terurus sama sekali. “Jinyoung-ah! Kau baik-baik saja?” Sebelum sempat menjawab, tubuh kecilnya itu bergerak lemah ke arah Jaebum, membuat Jackson langsung spontan menangkapnya dan kini kepala Jinyoung benar-benar terkulai lemah. Jackson melihat darah mengalir dari lengan yang memegang tubuh Jinyoung. “Jinyoung-ah!!”

 

“Lebih baik kalian cepat bawa dia ke uks. Biar aku yang urus ini.” Mark mengucapkannya sembari menepuk pundak Jaebum. Dia melihat Jaebum melebarkan matanya shock melihat adiknya seperti itu tepat dihadapannya. Siapapun pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

 

“ _Thanks_ Mark.” Ucap Jaebum tanpa menoleh padanya.

 

Jaebum menggendong adiknya ketika Jackson mencoba mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan melihat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Jaebum mengeryit, wajahnya yang putih dan tampan itu, kini babak belur dan tak menarik lagi. _Maaf, Jinyoung. Maafkan aku_.


	4. Trauma Masa Lalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung berakhir dengan penyelamatan Jaebum, Mark dan Jackson. Di ruang kesehatan, Jinyoung bertemu dengan guru kesehatan yang baik hati dan hangat, membuatnya memutuskan menceritakan trauma yang membuatnya dengan mudah menjadi target penganiayaan.
> 
> Apakah trauma itu? Kenapa Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Jaebum datang menjemputnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoungieee~ sedih sekali melihatmu begitu, namun aku suka sekali cerita angst dan menyedihkan yang menimpa baik Jinyoung ataupun Jaebum (kali ini kutimpakan pada Jinyoung kesayangan. Maafkan aku, aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu kok!) 
> 
> Semoga menarik!

Jinyoung membuka matanya perlahan, melihat ruangan di hadapannya putih bersih, berbeda dari yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata, seolah berusaha bangun dari mimpinya. Dirinya merasakan sakit yang amat di pipi, perutnya, sekaligus rasa panas di sekitar matanya. Dia menduga bahwa dirinya menangis lagi, dan berakhir dengan pertolongan seseorang disini. _Ini ruang kesehatan_? Pikirnya mencoba menoleh ke sekeliling walau kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Dirinya mendesah pelan. _Aku merasa mendengar suara Jaebum-hyung_ …tambahnya dengan perasaan lega. _Namun itu pasti hanya imajinasiku_ , Jinyoung mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya dan berakhir diam membeku. Jinyoung pun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih, meringkuk ke sebelah kiri ke arah jendela. _Aku harus pergi…dan tak kembali lagi_.

 

Setengah jam kemudian Jinyoung terbangun karena suara pintu bergeser perlahan. Suara langkah sepatu yang khas dipakai perempuan membuatnya mendongak dan mencoba melihat siapa itu. Walaupun sakit kepalanya belum hilang dan dia tertidur pulas, Jinyoung tetap memaksakan diri. “Ah, akhirnya kau bangun?” tanyanya sembari menyibak korden putih yang menutupi bagiannya dari luar.

 

Jinyoung mengerjap, _ini pasti guru kesehatan_ , gumamnya menyimpulkan.

 

“Bagaimana keadaanmu? Pasti sakit sekali ya sampai babak belur begitu.” Jinyoung pun berusaha bangkit. “Ah, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Aku disini hingga jam pelajaran hari ini selesai kok.” Ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah yang membuat Jinyoung merasa nyaman. Jinyoung pun kembali berbaring.

 

“Anu, boleh saya tahu siapa yang membawa saya kemari?”

 

“Hmm, anak kelas dua kalau tidak salah, dua orang yang kemari.” Jinyoung mengerjap mencerna jawaban itu.

 

“Bagaimana dengan kelima orang itu?”

 

“Ah, kepala sekolah dan keamanan sekolah sudah mengurusnya kok. Seperti biasa mereka cekatan sekali ya.” Jinyoung mengerjap dua kali.

 

“Siapa yang anda maksud?” Guru itu tertawa kecil.

 

“Dua orang yang menyelamatkanmu, anak kelas dua, Im Jaebum dan _Jackson Wang_.” Jinyoung melebarkan matanya terkejut. “Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi, _Mark Tuan_ , namun kurasa dia mengurusi kelima orang itu ketika keduanya sedang membawamu kemari. Kerja sama yang benar-benar bagus.” Guru itu tertawa lagi. Dirinya mengenal mereka, _mengenal_ Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung merasakan sesuatu berdenyut sakit di dadanya, dan dia tahu apa itu. Dirinya cemburu akan Jaebum, dia memiliki kehangatan, ayah yang menyayanginya, teman-temannya yang mempercayainya dan selalu disisinya. Bukan mereka yang hanya ingin tahu tentang dirimu dan meninggalkanmu ketika sudah puas akan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan padamu.

 

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil, dan dia tak melakukannya demi sang guru. Jinyoung pun bangkit. “Saya ingin pulang sebentar lagi.” Jinyoung berusaha keras, walau semuanya terasa sakit.

 

“Kau yakin? Tidak apa-apa kok sampai bel sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Jaebum dan yang lainnya akan menjemput-“ Jinyoung menggeleng, seolah tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

 

“Iya, saya tak ingin merepotkannya.” Guru itu mengerjap bingung.

 

“Merepotkan? Kurasa tidak. Jaebum dan Jackson sangat khawatir padamu lho.” Jinyoung yang tersenyum pahit semakin lebar.

 

“Justru karena itu, saya tak boleh merepotkan mereka.” Sang guru mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan keputusan Jinyoung.

 

“Baiklah. Biar kuminta teman sekelasmu membawakan tas milikmu.” Jinyoung tersenyum kecil.

 

“Terima kasih banyak.”

 

Guru itu pun duduk mengarah pada Jinyoung, membuat anak lelaki itu mengerjap bingung. “Kenapa dirimu segitunya tidak ingin merepotkan seseorang?” Jinyoung terkejut, sebelum menunduk, memutuskan apakah hendak menjawabnya atau tidak. Jinyoung menelan ludah dengan paksa.

 

“…Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama bagiku.” Sang guru terkejut.

 

“Kau membiarkannya?” Jinyoung menggeleng pelan.

 

“Aku berusaha. Berusaha keras. Namun selalu berakhir sama.” Jinyoung terdiam sebentar. “Setiap sekolah yang aku datangi, pastilah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini karma ataukah hukuman bagiku.” Sang guru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dirinya urungkan. Karena tahu, bahwa itu tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Jinyoung hingga kini. “Aku berusaha keras tidak merepotkan, namun pada akhirnya, seolah karena penampilan dan hukuman untukku, aku kembali merepotkan. Kakak sangat sibuk, dan aku tahu aku harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Namun, aku tidak bisa.” Jinyoung mengangkat kedua kakinya, memeluknya erat. “Tidak ada yang mengajariku soal itu.”

 

Angin berhembus lembut, membuat guru itu mengeryit sedih ketika mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Jinyoung. “Aku berpikir bahwa kali ini, dengan pasti, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang berusaha menyakitiku lagi.” Jinyoung mendongak, membiarkan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. “Apalagi aku baru saja mendapatkan kakak baru.” Guru itu melihat kebahagiaan lain di mata Jinyoung. “Ini pertama kalinya saya menjadi adik seorang laki-laki.” Ucap Jinyoung sembari mengusap leher belakangnya. “Karena saya hanya punya kakak perempuan. Karena sering diperlakukan begitu, saya hanya cerita pada kakak dan dia yang mengenal saya dengan baik. Dia begitu protektif sehingga saya tak ingin membuatnya khawatir lagi.” Guru itu tersenyum kecil. “Namun semenjak kakak sibuk, hampir dirinya sendiri tak terurus. Saya berusaha keras untuk membantunya, mendukungnya, namun saya sendiri tidak mengerti caranya. Pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian dan membiarkan kakak berusaha hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Saya merindukannya, namun saya ingin membuktikan bahwa saya juga bisa dan akan kembali pada kakak ketika dirinya sudah tidak sibuk lagi.” Guru itu diam mendengarkan, seolah mendengarkan dongeng seorang legenda. “Agar ketika kami bertemu lagi, kami bisa bersenang-senang dan berbahagia bersama.”

 

“Kau pasti bisa, Jinyoung.” Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap sang guru yang menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum hangat. Jinyoung merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat. Guru itu seolah memberinya dukungan dengan caranya sendiri. “Tapi _Jinyoungie_ ,” dirinya mengerjap. “Bukankah ini harus segera kau hentikan bila kau tak ingin merepotkan siapapun? Apalagi Jaebum?” Jinyoung mengeryit. Dia tahu pasti itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. “Jaebum kah, kakak barumu itu?”

 

Guru itu bisa melihat kebahagiaan lain ketika Jinyoung mendengar nama Jaebum. “Iya. Walau kesan pertamanya sangat buruk dan cuek, Jaebum- _hyung_ sangat baik. Kesamaan kami pun banyak!” Guru itu tersenyum, seolah sedang mendengarkan celotehan anak kecil di hadapannya dengan beragam perban di wajah dan perutnya, dan betapa kurusnya Jinyoung di hadapannya. Senyumannya yang kekanak-kanakan dan garis kerutan di sekitar matanya saja yang membuat Jinyoung begitu menarik dan mempesona. Wajah putihnya dan tampannya itu kini dipenuhi sesuatu yang tak seharusnya berada disana. “Terima kasih.” Guru itu mengerjap terkejut. “Karena biasanya hanya dengan kakak saya, saya bisa menceritakan banyak hal seperti ini.” Guru itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Berat sekali rasanya melihat anak sejujur Jinyoung harus menderita dan mencoba bertahan melewatinya. “Kumohon, jagalah Jaebum- _hyung_ dan yang lainnya.”

 

Jinyoung tersenyum, dan guru itu membiarkan Jinyoung pergi sebelum Jaebum menjemputnya.


	5. Keputusan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum mendapati ruang uks kosong tanpa keberadaan Jinyoung, dan hanya seorang guru kesehatan yang duduk di kursi miliknya disana dengan membaca sebuah kertas. Sang guru membiarkan Jinyoung pulang tanpa memberitahu Jaebum, membuat lelaki itu membelalak tak percaya. Sang guru pun menceritakan mengapa dirinya membiarkan anak baru itu pulang sendirian. 
> 
> Jaebum dan ketiga temannya pun hanya bisa terkejut. Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Jaebum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum adalah leader sekaligus hyung terbaik yang pernah kuketahui dari boyband yang kusuka. Aku melihat sifat kakak dan jiwa pemimpin dalam lelaki itu. Hingga aku sendiri berharap memiliki kakak lelaki sepertinya karena aku anak tunggal dan lebih banyak memiliki saudara yang lebih muda dariku, sehingga membuatku harus bersikap sebagai kakak. Namun sayang, aku anak kecil! Aku ingin kakak seperti Jaebum! hehehe!
> 
> Semoga menarik!

Jaebum kembali ke uks ketika kelas hari itu selesai, dengan Mark, Jackson, hingga Youngjae. Dia ingin memperkenalkan Jinyoung pada mereka semua, namun gagal karena kejadian yang menimpa Jinyoung di hari pertamanya di sekolah. Jaebum membuka pintu uks, dan hanya mendapati guru uks duduk disana melihat tulisan di atas kertas putih di tangannya. “Jam sekolah sudah selesai lho, kenapa kalian masih disini?” Jaebum mengerjap bingung.

 

“Anu, saya hendak menjemput Jinyoung.”

 

“Ah, Jinyoung sudah pulang sejak satu jam pelajaran terakhir. Dia bilang sudah baikan dan istirahat di rumah saja. Ibu sudah minta teman sekelasnya membawakan tasnya sekalian. Dia tak memberitahumu?” Jaebum menggeleng pelan.

 

“Bukankah saya sudah bilang akan menjemputnya setelah kelas berakhir?”

 

“Benar. Namun Jinyoung bilang tak ingin merepotkanmu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.”

 

“…Merepotkanku?” kata-kata Jaebum seolah terhenti di tenggorokannya, tak bisa dikeluarkan walaupun dia ingin. Sang guru hanya tersenyum.

 

“Ibu bertanya, mengapa Jinyoung segitu tak inginnya merepotkan orang lain.” Jaebum dan temannya terkejut. “Tentu saja, tidak masalah bila dia tidak ingin. Dia anak baru disini, dan seharusnya teman-temannya membantu untuk mengenal sekolah dan lingkungannya, juga dirinya sendiri. Jinyoung juga seharusnya berusaha, namun kau tahu,” guru itu menoleh pada Jaebum. “Dia bilang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi.”

 

Jaebum hanya bisa membelalakan mata lebih lebar. Jackson yang kini bersuara untuknya.

 

“Bukan yang pertama kali?! Kenapa dia tak cerita?!” Sang guru hanya tersenyum kecil.

 

“Walaupun kalian menganggapnya teman, apakah Jinyoung berpikir begitu?” Jackson terdiam. “Pastinya Jinyoung ingin, namun, bagaimana bila dia berpikir bila kalian mengetahui soal ini, kalian akan kerepotan?” Mark mengeryit. “Bagaimana bila Jinyoung ingin sekali berteman dengan kalian, juga dengan teman barunya di kelas, namun karena dirinya mereka harus terluka?” Jackson menggigit bibirnya. “Bukankah itu yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya?”

 

“Jinyoung tak ingin seorang pun terluka karenanya.” Sang guru mengangguk ketika Mark paham. Dirinya menoleh pada Jaebum. “Apalagi dirimu, Jaebum.” Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. “Apakah dia adikmu, Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mulutnya benar-benar terkunci. Namun, dia tidak ingin mengingat bahwa dia menyesali apa yang tidak diperbuatnya untuk Jinyoung. Seperti dia meninggalkannya sendirian untuk pergi ke sekolah tanpanya. “Iya.” Ucapnya tegas. “Dia adik angkatku. Untuk sementara waktu.” Jaebum melirikkan matanya dimana sang guru berusaha mengerti arti pandangan itu.

 

“Jaebum…”

 

Jaebum menelan ludah. “Sebenarnya saya sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana bertingkah sebagai seorang kakak...” Jaebum memejamkan matanya. “Saya tidak pernah mengurus seseorang, apalagi itu permintaan ayah…”

 

“Kau selalu mengurus kami bukan, Jaebum-ah?” Jaebum menoleh ketika merasa pundaknya ditepuk lagi. Mark dan Jackson memberinya ekspresi penuh kebanggan. Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, karena tidak tahu sebaiknya berkata apa pada tiga orang yang selalu menjaganya hingga kini.

 

“Kau hanya nggak sadar dan terbiasa melakukannya!” Jaebum tertawa ketika Jackson mengatakannya dengan enteng.

 

“Yah, mungkin kau benar,” Jaebum mendesah pelan.

 

“Kalau begitu Jaebum,” lelaki itu kembali pada sang guru yang tersenyum lembut padanya. “Apakah keberatan bagimu, untuk menambah satu orang lagi untuk kau jaga?” Lelaki itu menganga. “Kau bilang hanya sementara bukan? Mungkin saja Cuma seminggu lho.”

 

“…seminggu?”

 

_“Jaebum, ini hanya sementara, sampai ada yang hendak mengambilnya sebagai anak angkat, kau boleh bernafas lega sesukamu.”_

 

Jaebum teringat akan ucapan sang ayah. Memang, Jaebum sangat menolak diminta harus mengurusi satu orang lagi, dengan status sebagai adik angkat sementara, ketika dirinya sudah terbiasa mengurusi orang lain layaknya Mark, Jackson dan Youngjae. Namun melihat sosok Jinyoung, semua rasa kesal dan enggan itu hilang. Jaebum saat itu juga, ingin sekali melindungi dan menjaga Jinyoung.

 

“Kulihat sepertinya kau tidak ingin mengurusi satu orang lagi?”

 

“I-itu-“

 

“ _Sorry_ deh Jaebum! Kami nggak akan merepotkanmu lagi! Kita jaga bareng-bareng yuk, Jinyoung-ah!” ajak Jackson sembari mengusap kedua tangannya, memohon pada Jaebum. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengerjap melihat Jackson yang seolah tertarik pada Jinyoung. Sang guru tersenyum.

 

“Ibu juga akan membantumu memperhatikannya, jadi, ayo bawa dia pulang, Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum tak tahu harus berkata apa, mendengar permohonan itu. Semuanya seolah telah terhipnotis untuk menjaga Jinyoung, sementara dirinya-lah yang sebenarnya bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Jaebum sendiri sudah berniat mengurus Jinyoung, mau berapa lama pun dia di rumahnya. Jaebum pun menghela nafas.

 

“Baiklah.” Mereka pun bersorak. “Sebelum itu, kita harus menemukan Jinyoung kan?”


	6. Jaebum dan Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum yang mencari Jinyoung yang pulang lebih dulu dari sekolah pun akhirnya menemukannya di sebuah taman sepi. Entah mengapa, dirinya yakin Jinyoung takkan kembali ke rumahnya, rumah Jinyoung sementara.
> 
> Jaebum pun memarahi Jinyoung, dan membuat adik lelaki angkatnya itu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Jaebum padanya. Bagaimanakah reaksi Jinyoung terhadap kakak angkatnya ini?

Jinyoung berhenti tepat di depan rumah barunya, lebih tepatnya rumah Jaebum. Dirinya tak tahu mengapa kakinya bisa melangkah ke tempat itu. Pertama kalinya Jinyoung merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang disana. Mungkin itulah mengapa tubuhnya ingin kembali kesana. Jinyoung mendongak, menatap jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar Jaebum, yang baru saja kemarin diperkenalkan oleh pemiliknya. Jinyoung ingin sekali kembali kesana dan menikmati banyak hal bersama Jaebum lagi. Ini baru hari pertamanya bersekolah dan mencoba kehidupan bersama Jaebum dan ayahnya. Dia baru saja berharap semuanya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Namun setelah kejadian yang sama yang pernah terjadi padanya kembali terjadi di sekolah dimana Jaebum bersekolah, membuat Jinyoung bingung harus berbuat apa. Dirinya tidak ingin kembali merasakan trauma itu lagi terus menerus. Apalagi ketika dirinya baru saja merasakan kehangatan yang keluarga Jaebum berikan padanya. Apalagi dimana Jaebum berada.

 

“…Aku tak bisa membuat Jaebum- _hyung_ khawatir.”

 

Jinyoung pun memutuskan tuk melangkah pergi, menjauhi rumah itu.

 

Jaebum kembali tepat di hadapan rumahnya sendiri, mendongak ke arah jendela kamarnya. Dirinya teringat saat itu dia bersama Jinyoung, menghabiskan waktu pertama bersama sembari membaca buku. Jinyoung memiliki buku kesukaan yang sama dengannya, dan hendak meminjam milik Jaebum ketika Jaebum sudah membacanya. Jaebum ingin sekali menikmati saat-saat itu lagi dengan Jinyoung. Berbelanja buku bersama, bahan makanan untuk makan malam, bermain dan jalan-jalan dengan yang lainnya, dan sebagainya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa mungkin saja besok Jinyoung akan pergi, ataupun minggu depan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa mengurusi seseorang sementara akan membuatnya merindukan orang itu secepat ini. Jinyoung baru saja sehari bersamanya.

 

“Sejak kapan aku mudah tertarik pada seseorang seperti ini?” gumamnya pelan, dan berjalan menuju arah yang lain, berharap bisa bertemu dengan Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung duduk di sebuah ayunan kosong di taman tak jauh dari rumah Jaebum. Dengan kepala tertunduk memandangi tanah di bawahnya, Jinyoung mendesah pelan. “Aku harus bagaimana?” gumamnya pelan.

 

 _Aku dititipkan oleh kakakku disini, tidak mungkin aku lari kembali ke rumah dan merepotkan kakak? Apalagi dengan luka-luka di wajah dan tubuhku ini? Kakak pasti akan khawatir dan membalas dendam pada mereka yang berbuat begini padaku_. Jinyoung pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _Tidak boleh! Aku tak boleh membuat siapapun khawatir_. Jinyoung kembali mendesah pelan. _Aku baru saja merepotkan guru uks di sekolah_ …tambahnya dengan berat hati.

 

Jaebum berjalan menuju sebuah taman, ketika hari sudah begitu gelap. Dia khawatir pada Jinyoung, dan merasa dirinya takkan ada di rumah dan berada di tempat lain. Jaebum tak tahu mengapa dia mempercayai perasaanya yang memberitahunya begitu.

 

 _Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya_ , gumamnya pelan. _Kenapa aku merasa dia gakkan kembali ke rumah dan berusaha tidak bertemu denganku_? Tambahnya lagi. Jaebum tak mengerti kenapa seolah pemikiran Jinyoung bisa terlintas di benaknya padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan anak itu kemarin. _Apa karena aku terlanjur tertarik padanya? Dia anak yang menarik sih, Cuma bukan berarti_ …

 

Jaebum melebarkan mata ketika melihat seseorang di taman itu, duduk di sebuah ayunan kosong, memandang ke bawah ke tanah di atas kakinya. Wajahnya penuh perban dan luka-luka lebam. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam rantai yang menghubungkan kursi kayu kecil dengannya, agar bisa diayunkan ke depan dan ke belakang. Jaebum langsung mengenali siapa yang duduk disana. Kakinya pun seolah memerintahkan untuk bergerak dan lari menghampirinya. “Jinyoungie!”

 

Jinyoung terkejut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lantang dan suara keras. Walau begitu, suara itu tidak terdengar memarahinya maupun menyalahkannya. Jinyoung pun mendongak, melihat Jaebum memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama dan mata melebar. Jaebum pun berlari, menghampirinya, seolah sudah lama sekali tak melihat Jinyoung. Dirinya merasa sedikit lega bahwa mungkin saja Jaebum mencarinya. Jinyoung pun tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kakak barunya. Kakak yang baik hati dan sangat menarik bila sudah mengenalnya.

 

Keduanya bertemu, Jaebum melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Jinyoung, memeluknya hangat. Jinyoung tak tahu harus merasakan apa, antara senang, cemas, khawatir, malu, panik, sekaligus ingin menangis. Namun dia juga merasa perutnya yang lebam tertekan sedikit oleh beban tubuh Jaebum. “Sesuatu terjadi, Jaebum- _hyung_? Kau sampai harus-“

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jinyoung?! Kenapa kau tak pulang ke rumah?” Jinyoung tersentak akan pertanyaan itu, namun ketika Jaebum melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam matanya, Jinyoung tahu itu bukan menyalahkannya. Jaebum hanya khawatir ketika melihatnya disini dan bukannya di rumahnya.

 

“A-aku-“

 

“Dan lagi sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputmu di uks. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk pulang sendirian?” Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali.

 

“G-guru uks…” Jaebum terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggerutu pelan, menutupi wajahnya dengan mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

 

“Aku tahu yang itu. Maksudku bukan!”

 

“Aduh!” Jaebum pun akhirnya memukul kepala Jinyoung. Jinyoung tak merasa dia dihukum dan sebagainya, Jinyoung merasa Jaebum melakukannya dengan tanda sayang.

 

Jinyoung tahu maksud Jaebum, entah mengapa. Jinyoung merasa mengenal lelaki itu sudah lama sekali, dan seolah dirinya benar-benar kakak Jinyoung sejak awal. Tanpa perlu bertukar kata, Jinyoung sudah tahu maksud Jaebum, termasuk bagaimana Jaebum terhadapnya.

 

“A-aku tak bisa merepotkanmu.” Jinyoung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. “Aku yakin guru uks sudah memberitahumu bahwa kejadian ini bukan yang pertama bagiku.” Jaebum terdiam, seolah mendengarkan. Jinyoung yang merasa bahwa Jaebum menunggu lanjutannya hingga selesai, Jinyoung menelan ludah dengan tekad menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin. “Aku berpikir bahwa bila bersekolah disini, aku bisa menghindari trauma itu. Aku percaya bahwa semuanya akan berbeda.” Jaebum mengeryit ketika mendengar nada suara Jinyoung seolah tercekat. Jinyoung berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah ketika menceritakannya pada Jaebum. “Kakak perempuanku sangat overprotektif, walau begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kakak sangat menyayangiku. Namun, bukan berarti aku ingin terus-terusan mengkhawatirkannya, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa, dan dia tak perlu khawatir. Bila bertemu denganku, kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal.” Jinyoung memejamkan matanya. “Tapi bila begini lagi, aku tidak akan hanya merepotkan kakak, tapi juga merepotkan Jaebum- _hyung_ dan-“

 

“Berisik kau Jinyoungie!” Jinyoung mendongak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Jaebum yang lantang sekali lagi. “Bisakah kau mendengarkan perkataan orang sekali saja?!” Jinyoung mengerjap.

 

“T-tapi-“

 

“Tuh kan!” Jaebum menyodokkan jari telunjuknya. “Kau kembali memotong omonganku ketika aku ingin kau mendengarkanku!” Jinyoung mengeryit sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan. Jaebum menganggap itu sebagai tanda dia mengerti, sebelum akhirnya Jaebum ikut mendesah pelan. “Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pulang sendiri.” Jinyoung mendongak. “Salahku memang pergi sendirian tanpamu yang belum mengenal sekolah dan lingkungan rumah barumu hanya untuk melihat Youngjae.” Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan melihat rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Jaebum.

 

“Youngjae?” Jaebum mengerjap, sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, sebelum akhirnya memandangi Jinyoung sekali lagi. “Maafkan aku, teruskan.” Jaebum menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya.

 

“Sudah tahu keadaanmu seperti itu, kau masih saja seenaknya pulang sendirian. Memangnya kau tidak lihat apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?” Jinyoung mengeryit. Dirinya samar-samar ingat mendengar suara Jaebum yang lantang di kantin yang cukup berisik. Jinyoung merasakan cahaya hangat mengarunginya ketika dingin menyebar dari pandangan dan perlakuan kelima anak itu. “Aku tahu aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu, hingga mereka berani menyentuhmu sebelum aku menghentikannya, namun bukan berarti sekarang aku akan mengizinkan mereka melakukannya lagi padamu!” Jinyoung ternganga.

 

“…tapi aku sudah terbiasa-“

 

“Merepotkan sekali bila kau tak mendengar kata-kataku!” Sekali lagi Jinyoung mendongak dengan ekspresi kaget. Matanya mengerjap dan mulutnya menganga. “Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bilang lagi aku sudah terbiasa!” Jaebum mendesah lagi. “Aku memang baru mengenalmu sehari, dan aku juga seharusnya bersikap sebagai kakak namun malah seenaknya.” Jinyoung mengeryit. “Namun aku tak bilang bahwa kau boleh diperlakukan seenaknya begitu di sekolah!” Jinyoung menganga. “Sekolah dimana aku berada!” Jinyoung merasa air matanya mulai menggenang. Dia tak ingin menangis, dia tahu tak seharusnya dia menangis. Jaebum kakak yang baik, baik sekali. Jaebum seolah bisa melihat dirinya, dia memperhatikan dirinya yang sebenarnya. “Aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya, senyuman kecil terlukis di balik emosinya yang membuncah, dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

 

 _Aku tak tahu bahwa dia bisa menghangatkan hatiku hanya dengan kata-kata itu_. Jinyoung pun mendongak, tersenyum lembut. “Iya, maafkan aku, Jaebum- _hyung_!”

 

Jaebum tak tahu bahwa Jinyoung bisa menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya merasakan emosi yang begitu banyak, dan mendapati setiap senyuman dan tawanya begitu menarik. Jaebum merasa lega ketika bisa melihat itu terlukis di wajah tampan Jinyoung. Dirinya pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, Jaebum ingin memastikan bahwa Jinyoung akan mendapatkannya. Jaebum merasakan, bahwa dia bisa melewati semuanya bila bersama dan berada disamping Jinyoung.

 

“Ayo pulang.” Sekali lagi, Jaebum melihat senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya itu.

 

“Baik.”


	7. Klub Dance dan Teman-Teman Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum yang berhasil membuat Jinyoung mengerti dan kembali ke rumah mereka, mengajaknya untuk melihat klub dan teman-temannya. Teman yang membantunya menolong Jinyoung dan menjaga adik angkatnya itu kini.
> 
> Siapa saja mereka dan bagaimana kesan Jinyoung terhadap mereka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku suka sekali pada Youngjae yang begitu polos dan menjadi penghangat dalam grup! X3

Jaebum merasa Jinyoung harus dijaga, dan mengingat bahwa gurunya pernah bilang bahwa Jinyoung cukup lemah dan kakaknya sangat overprotektif terhadapnya, karena Jinyoung mudah dianiaya dan pasrah saja terhadap itu. Jaebum ingin agar Jinyoung belajar menghadapi mereka. Jaebum tahu itu terdengar bodoh dan Jinyoung tidak sepenuhnya lemah, namun ketika sadar akan ucapannya waktu itu pada Jinyoung, Jaebum mau tak mau menerima itu semua. Jaebum harus melindungi Jinyoung, itulah yang terlintas di benaknya. Mark dan Jackson pun pastinya akan membantunya dengan senang hati, mengingat mereka ingin sekali mengenal Jinyoung.

 

“Klub dance? Keren sekali Jaebum- _hyung_.” Ucap Jinyoung ketika Jaebum menjelaskan tentang klubnya sembari menuju tempat itu.

 

“Aku yakin kau akan menyukai anggotanya juga.” Jinyoung hanya tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Jaebum tidak tahu bagaimana Jinyoung bisa kembali ceria ketika kejadian kemarin baru saja terjadi padanya. Walaupun masih banyak lebam dan perban di wajahnya juga tubuhnya, Jinyoung tetap berusaha tegap dan tegar. Teman-teman di kelasnya pun kini memastikan agar Jinyoung selalu ditemani dan tidak pernah sendirian. Banyak yang ingin menjadi teman Jinyoung namun tidak berani melawan mereka. Kelima anak itu pun sudah diawasi dan diurus oleh pihak sekolah. Semuanya berharap takkan terjadi hal yang sama.

 

Ketika Jaebum membuka pintunya, suara Jackson pun terdengar. “Akhirnya datang juga, Im Jaebum!”

 

“Begini-begini aku masih lebih tua darimu, Jackson.” Gerutunya sembari menutup pintu di belakang ketika Jinyoung sudah mengikutinya masuk ke dalam klub.

 

“Aku Jackson! Salam kenal ya Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson langsung mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Jinyoung sedikit terkejut. Namun yakin bahwa Jackson adalah teman baik Jaebum dan telah menyelamatkannya kemarin, Jinyoung tak ragu menjabat tangan itu. Begitu kasar namun sangat _manly_.

 

“Mark. Salam kenal, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung pun tersenyum kecil ketika Mark, tersenyum padanya sembari memperkenalkan diri. Wajahnya yang tampan seperti pangeran membuat Jinyoung merasa akan nyaman berteman dengan mereka.

 

“Ah, ini Choi Youngjae, satu angkatan denganmu dan sudah bergabung dengan klub kita. Teman duet vocal yang pernah kuceritakan padamu.” Ucap Jaebum sembari berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya. Jinyoung mengangguk dan melirik Youngjae yang tersenyum walau terlihat malu-malu. Tangannya sudah terulur seolah itu natural.

 

“Salam kenal, Jinyoung.” Ucapnya ingin sekali dijabat. Jinyoung merasa bahwa Youngjae sangat polos dan begitu penuh senyum. Anak yang benar-benar seperti matahari.

 

“Park Jinyoung. Mohon bantuannya, Youngjae-ah.”

 

“Kalian satu angkatan sih, tapi kok kelihatan lebih dewasa Jinyoung ya?” ucap Jackson dengan nada mengejek.

 

“Berisik Jackson- _hyung_!” ucapnya dengan rona memerah menghiasi pipinya.

 

“Benarkah?” Jinyoung dan Jaebum mengatakannya bersamaan. Jackson dan Mark ikut terkejut ketika mereka mendengarnya, begitu pula Jinyoung dan Jaebum yang melirik satu sama lain. Jinyoung pun tersenyum ketika Jaebum berusaha untuk tidak merasa malu.

 

“Soal itu tidak penting kan Jackson- _hyung_. Youngjae terlihat seperti anak yang baik kok.”

 

“Aku anak yang baik kok!” ucap Youngjae memaksa. Jinyoung akhirnya tertawa.

 

“Youngjae anak yang baik.” Mata Youngjae pun berbinar sebelum akhirnya memeluk Jinyoung.

 

“Terima kasih, Jinyoung- _hyung_!” Jinyoung sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mengusap kepalanya seolah dia adiknya kini.

 

“Youngjae lebih cocok jadi adik Jinyoung ya.” Ucap Jackson ketika melihat Youngjae sudah akrab dengan Jinyoung dengan mudahnya. Jaebum merasa Jinyoung memiliki karisma yang disukai anak yang lebih muda darinya, apalagi anak-anak.

 

“Aku mau kok jadi adik Jinyoung- _hyung_ daripada jadi adik Jackson- _hyung_!”

 

“Apa katamu???” Jinyoung tertawa kecil, melihat kedua teman baik Jaebum juga baik dengannya. Jaebum hanya bisa ikut merasa lega.

 

“Gimana kalau kau coba lihat-lihat klub?”

 

“Benar! Pasti klub kami takkan mengecewakan!”

 

“Jaebum- _hyung_ bilang klub bukan berarti klub kita yang dimaksud kan.”

 

“Oh ya? Aku sudah yakin dia akan masuk klub kita.” Tanpa sadar, Jaebum berharap hal itu benar. Dia ingin Jinyoung berada di sampingnya dan yang lain seperti ini. Walau sudah pasti dia akan melindungi Jinyoung dimana pun dia berada.

 

“Hmm, akan kupikirkan.” Ucap Jinyoung sembari menyentuh dagunya, dengan gerakan yang sangat menggemaskan.

 

“Asyik!” Jackson bersorak, dan Jaebum merasa lega dalam hati.

 

“Walau begitu,” Jinyoung menoleh ketika mendengar Jaebum berbisik di telinganya. “Aku tetap berharap kau bergabung dengan klub ini.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Jinyoung ketika mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Jinyoung tak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa senang ketika Jaebum ingin agar dia dekat dengannya juga bersama-sama di klub yang sama. Apalagi dengan teman-teman yang sudah menganggapnya teman sejak awal.

 

“Aku juga ingin Jinyoung- _hyung_ disini!” Jinyoung terkejut ketika Youngjae menarik tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan mata penuh harap seperti anak kecil. “Aku selalu di- _bully_ Jackson- _hyung_.” Ucap Youngjae sembari melirik Jackson.

 

“Aku dengar itu, kau _brat_!” Youngjae lari ketika Jackson mengejarnya dengan senyuman gigi lebar.

 

Jinyoung mendesah pelan. “Sejak kapan aku dipanggil _hyung_ olehnya?” Walau senyuman kecil tak luput dari wajah tampannya. Jaebum pun tidak melewatkan hal itu.

 

“Kau memang terlihat pandai mengurus seseorang.” Jinyoung mendongak dengan mata melebar terkejut.

 

“Benarkah?” Jaebum hanya mengangguk. “Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu karena aku selalu diurus kakakku.” Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali dengan ekspresi bingung.

 

“Biar aku dan yang lainnya yang menilai itu.” Jinyoung mendongak dan mendapati Jaebum tersenyum padanya. Jinyoung merasa itu seksi sekali.

 

“Ng!” Jinyoung pun tersenyum.


	8. Mimpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung yang merasa hidupnya hanya dipenuhi trauma dan ketakutan akan hal itu tidak sempat memikirkan soal mimpi. Dirinya tidak memilikinya hingga melihat betapa serius dan menyenangkannya memiliki hal yang disukai dan berusaha keras diraih hingga mereka mendapatkannya, seperti Jaebum, mimpi dan passion-nya pada musik. 
> 
> Jinyoung berpikir, apakah dia bisa memiliki mimpi? Apakah aku akan memilikinya? Apakah aku akan menemukannya?

Jinyoung ditemani Mark dan Jackson melihat-lihat sementara Jaebum memperkenalkan lagu baru buatannya kepada Youngjae agar bisa dinyanyikan bersama.

 

“Kau sudah membuat yang baru lagi? Hebat sekali Jaebum- _hyung_!” Rona merah malu dan rasa bangga terasa menggelitik diri Jaebum.

 

“Yah, aku hanya belajar.”

 

“Ini bukan level lagi belajar! Lagu-lagumu itu sangat enak didengar! Aku heran kenapa Jaebum- _hyung_ tidak menjadi produser lagu saja.” Ucap Youngjae tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya ketika melihat kertas berisikan tulisan acak-acakan Jaebum namun sangat penting.

 

“Aku hanya berpikir untuk menjadi penyanyi, atau mungkin _dancer_?”

 

“Dancer? Ahh, aku sangat tidak kuat bila harus dance.” Ucap Youngjae dengan ekspresi terkejut dan nada lemas ketika mendengarnya.

 

“Tapi ini klub dance lho Youngjae, kau tak salah tempat?” Youngjae menggeleng penuh semangat.

 

“Aku senang mendengarkan lagu Jaebum- _hyung_!” Jaebum ternganga. “Apalagi bisa menyannyikannya, itu keren sekali!” ucap Youngjae sembari memilah-milah lembaran kertas di tangannya.

 

“Kau suka lagu-laguku?”

 

“Ng? Tentu saja! Aku sering mendengar Mark- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ memainkan lagumu di ponsel mereka. Ada beberapa lagu juga yang dinyanyikan Jaebum- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ , namun tetap lagu yang enak!” Youngjae nyengir lebar. Jaebum sangat suka anak yang polos dan menarik ini, sekaligus penurut. Dia juga menyayangi baik dirinya maupun Mark dan Jackson, apalagi pada Jinyoung kini disisi mereka. Dirinya pun pekerja keras dan suka menyanyi tidak kalah dari rasa suka Jaebum terhadap musik. Maka itu Jaebum menyukainya.

 

Sembari mendesah pelan dan senyuman di wajah Jaebum, lelaki itu pun akhirnya meraih kertas yang dipegang Youngjae.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Kalau begitu ayo segera berlatih! Kita buat yang lainnya memainkan laguku dan kau, Youngjae!” Jaebum yang tersenyum gigi membuat Youngjae tersenyum.

 

“Iya!”

 

Jinyoung, Mark dan Jackson sampai di sebuah perpustakaan. Sekolah itu memiliki perpustakaan yang cukup besar mengingat luasnya lahan sekolah itu. Mata Jinyoung berbinar melihat setumpukan buku yang tertata rapih dalam rak besar yang tinggi menjulang.

 

“Hebat sekali!” ucap Jinyoung dengan terkagum-kagum dan nada tertahan.

 

“Aku dan Jaebum sering kesini untuk membaca buku.” Mark menambahkan.

 

“Benarkah? Kalian selalu belajar disini?”

 

“Aku dan Jaebum sih iya,” Mark melirik Jackson yang kini sudah berada di depan rak majalah olahraga. Matanya berbinar ketika membuka majalah perihal _fencing_. “Jackson kemari hanya untuk membaca majalah olahraga yang meliput perihal fencing.”

 

Jinyoung menghampiri Mark. “Jackson- _hyung_ senang sekali dengan fencing ya?” Mark mengangguk.

 

“Apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya menurun padanya, dan Jackson mendapati itu menarik dan menyenangkan.” Jinyoung tersenyum.

 

“Senang sekali melihat seseorang mencintai apa yang disukainya.” Mark melirik Jinyoung.

 

“Kau tidak punya?”

 

“Eh? Ah…” Jinyoung menunduk, wajahnya terlihat malu-malu. “…Mungkin aku, belum menemukannya.” Mark mengerjap. Dirinya terdiam menerima jawaban itu. Berusaha memahami, bahwa apa yang diucapkan Jinyoung itu benar, sekaligus dia tidak ingin memaksakan anak itu untuk mengatakannya. Sekaligus Mark bukan tipe yang ingin memaksakan orang lain dan sangat pendiam.

 

“Jackson, ayo kembali.” Ajak Mark dan membuat Jackson menoleh.

 

“Tunggu! Apa Jinyoung sudah puas?” Jackson akhirnya bergabung.

 

“Kurasa. Aku akan mencoba menanyakan perihal cara bergabung dan sebagainya nanti.”

 

“Pastikan Jaebum menemanimu ya.” Ucap Mark tanpa sengaja.

 

“Baik.” Walau begitu, Jinyoung pun menyetujuinya tanpa ragu.


	9. Suara yang Kucari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum yang suka membuat lagu dan musik pun sedang menginginkan suara baru yang bisa mengimbangi suaranya dan Youngjae, sang main vokal dalam klub dance mereka. Tentu saja, Jackson dan Mark sudah memenuhi apa yang diinginkan Jaebum, namun dirinya merasa kurang dan menginginkan lebih.
> 
> Jinyoung yang diperkenalkan pada musik yang dibuat Jaebum oleh Mark pun mengejutkan Jaebum. Adik lelaki angkatnya itu menggumam dan bernyanyi mengikuti alunan nada lagu instrumental yang dibuatnya masih tanpa suara. Jaebum merasa menemukannya, apa yang dicarinya hingga kini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terinspirasi dari kata-kata Jinyoung bahwa Jaebum mengajarinya cara untuk hidup. So sweet dan hebat banget!

Jaebum dan Youngjae yang sedang asyik rekaman tak sadar akan kedatangan Mark, Jackson dan Jinyoung. Keduanya masuk dalam dunia berdua seolah tidak ada siapapun di dunia ini selain mereka berdua.

 

“Ah, mereka mulai lagi.” Jinyoung mengerjap.

 

“Apa yang dimulai?” tanyanya.

 

“Jaebum sangat menyukai Youngjae, kau tahu?” Jackson menjawabnya sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Jinyoung. “Dia juga berulang kali berusaha meminta bantuan kita agar bisa mengajak Youngjae masuk ke dalam klub.” Jinyoung mengerjap lagi.

 

“Kalian sudah menargetkannya semenjak penerimaan siswa baru?”

 

Mark dan Jackson menahan tawa bersamaan.

 

“Kau menarik sekali sih Jinyoung!” Jackson kembali melingkarkan tangannya ketika dirinya menahan tawa.

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung hanya mengerjap bingung.

 

“Kurasa baru beberapa minggu dia bergabung.” Jinyoung mengerjap ketika melihat Mark akhirnya bicara menjelaskannya sembari berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

 

“Ah. Apa dia bergabung dengan klub lain sebelumnya?” Mark menggeleng.

 

“Tidak. Karena suaranya bagus, dia sering diminta menyanyi untuk beberapa kegiatan klub dan acara. Walau ada klub musik dan klub _jazz_ , Youngjae lebih memilih klub dance kami karena lagu Jaebum enak didengar.” Jinyoung mengerjap lagi.

 

“Lagu Jaebum- _hyung_?” Mark mengangguk. “Apa Jaebum- _hyung_ juga suka menyanyi?” Mark mengangguk lagi.

 

“Jaebum tak mengatakan apapun padamu? Yah, walau klub dance, kami juga menyanyi kok. Mirip grup band ataupun grup _idol_.”

 

“Ah.” Mark mengangguk melihat Jinyoung mengerti. “Apa itu juga alasan Mark- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ masuk klub ini?”

 

“Kami merupakan teman sekelas.” Mark memulai. “dan aku melihat Jaebum senang sekali bersenandung dan membuat lirik, lebih tepatnya tulisan tangan yang agak gombal dan memalukan.” Mark tertawa kecil. “Namun setelah tahu dia bisa membuat lagu, dan kami mendengar lagunya, kami langsung menyukainya. Kami pun jadi temannya dan bergabung dengannya dalam klub dance ini.” Mark mendengar Jinyoung menggumam pelan.

 

“Apakah aku bisa mendengarnya juga ya?”

 

“Aku punya beberapa di ponsel. Mau?”

 

“Benarkah? Terima kasih!” Mark menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jinyoung, membiarkan anak itu menikmati lagu-lagu buatan Jaebum dan mungkin saja mengirimkannya pada ponselnya sendiri. Melihat ketertarikan lain Jinyoung pada Jaebum, membuat Mark ingin mendukungnya. Mark menoleh pada ruangan kaca yang berisikan _mic_ dengan stand tinggi sewajah untuk digunakan menyanyi. Dia melihat Jaebum dan Youngjae sedang mempelajari cara menyanyikanya dengan penuh senyum dan tawa.

 

Suara pintu terbuka dan Jaebum terkejut. “Oh, kalian sudah kembali?” tanyanya dengan _headphone_ di leher. “Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan klubnya?”

 

“Sudah. Kurasa soal itu biar Jinyoung yang memutuskannya.” Jaebum menoleh ke kursi dimana Jinyoung sedang duduk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Jackson duduk bergabung.

 

“Kau benar.” Jaebum mengerjap. “Apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan ponselmu?”

 

“Ah, aku memberinya beberapa lagu yang enak didengar.” Jaebum mengerjap lagi.

 

“Benarkah?” Mark hanya mengangguk. “Aku sedang merekam laguku dan Youngjae. Mau ikut bergabung?”

 

“Oke.”

 

“Beritahu aku bila kau punya pendapat lain.” Mark mengangguk lagi.

 

Kini Mark berdiri di sebelah Jaebum yang duduk di kursi dengan meja yang berisikan peralatan untuk merekam lagu dan layar monitor yang memperlihatkan bentuk suara yang direkam, beserta beberapa speaker besar di sampingnya.

 

 

Jinyoung mendongak dari layar ponsel Mark, dan sudah melihatnya dan Jackson bergabung dalam ruang kaca berisikan beberapa alat untuk merekam dan mic setinggi wajah mereka. Jinyoung sudah tersenyum lebar ketika mendengarkan lagu buatan Jaebum yang dinyanyikan baik olehnya, dengan Youngjae, maupun bersama Mark dan Jackson. Mereka kini sibuk menari, melakukan sesuatu yang tak dikenali Jinyoung. Lelaki itu mengerjap dua kali ketika melihat gerakan yang dilakukan Jackson. _Rasanya aku pernah melihat gerakan yang sama_ , gumam Jinyoung mengerjap lagi, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaebum dan yang lainnya.

 

_“Lho, aku nggak tahu kakak suka boyband.” Ucap Jinyoung ketika melihat kakaknya sedang berbaring di atas kasur di kamar mereka berdua yang dipisahkan oleh korden kecil berwarna gelap, memandangi laptopnya dan sebuah headset kecil menempel di kedua telinganya._

_Sang kakak menoleh. “Kau saja yang tidak Tanya! Ayo dengar bersama, kau pasti suka.” Sang kakak mengajak Jinyoung yang sedang belajar di mejanya untuk ikut menikmati musik ala boyband._

_“Lagu apa yang sedang kau dengar?”_

_“Lagu comeback mereka! Keren sekali lho. Apalagi dancenya.” Jinyoung mengerjap._

 

_“Dance?” Sang kakak mengangguk._

_“Itu lho, menari, menggerakkan tubuh seolah berolahraga namun mengikuti ritme dan irama tertentu.”_

_“Seperti senam?” Sang kakak mengangguk penuh semangat._

_“Namun dance berbeda, ada kekuatan dan tenaga yang harus kau miliki juga untuk melakukannya.” Jinyoung menggumam mendengarkan penjelasan sang kakak. “Kau juga cocok kok melakukannya.”_

_“Aku? Masa sih?” Jinyoung terlihat tidak percaya dan keberatan._

_“Ayo kita coba beberapa gerakan yang mudah, biar kuajarkan.”_

 

_“Hei, tapi aku belum selesai mendengar lagunya.”_

_“Kalau begitu setelah kau mendengarnya. Beritahu aku yang enak didengar.”_

_“Iya, iya.”_

 

Jinyoung ingat pernah mendengarkan musik, lagu ala boyband dan _girlband_ Korea bersama sang kakak ketika masa sekolah dasar. Jinyoung yang suka membaca buku dan belajar, jarang mendengarkan musik ataupun yang berkaitan dengannya. Berbeda dengan sang kakak, walau sama-sama rajin seperti Jinyoung, kakak perempuannya tidak kalah update soal kehidupan entertainment. _Aku pernah mendengarkan lagu yang mirip dan gerakan seperti dance bersama kakak_ , gumam Jinyoung dalam hati ketika kembali mengamati Jackson yang kini diajari Jaebum gerakannya.

 

Jinyoung kembali pada layar ponselnya, _lagu-lagu buatan Jaebum-hyung juga mendekati. Apakah Jaebum-hyung juga menyukai aliran lagu seperti boyband dan girlband lainnya_? Jinyoung kini berpikir, dan penasaran akan klub yang didirikan Jaebum dan teman-temannya itu. Jinyoung menyadari beberapa instrument lagu yang belum diberi suara dan hanya alunan nada. Jinyoung mengerjap, tiba-tiba mulutnya bergerak tanpa sadar, seolah mengikuti irama itu dan mulai membentuk kata-kata yang sesuai dengan lagu itu.

 

Jaebum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kaca itu setelah mengajari ketiganya dan cara menyanyikan lagu buatannya yang baru. Awalnya Jaebum berniat membuatnya hanya untuk dinyanyikan olehnya berdua dengan Youngjae, namun karena Mark dan Jackson tertarik, maka dirinya membiarkan keduanya ikut dalam lagu tersebut. Jaebum mendesah pelan, lelah menghadapi ketiganya, walau Jaebum tidak merasa mereka merepotkan, namun terkadang ada rasa lelah yang terasa dalam dirinya. Jaebum membeku ketika mendengar alunan suara lembut tak jauh darinya. Jaebum mendongak dan mendapati Jinyoung tersenyum, memandangi layar ponsel Mark dan sebuah ponsel asing yang tak dikenali Jaebum di tangan satunya, mulutnya kini terbuka mengatakan beberapa kalimat baru bagi Jaebum. Jinyoung seolah bernyanyi dengan nada lagu yang didengarnya lewat headset.

 

“Jinyoungie?” Lelaki yang dipanggil pun mendongak. Dirinya mengerjap melihat Jaebum kini sudah keluar dari dalam ruang kaca. Sendirian.

 

“Ah, Jaebum- _hyung_.” Alunan suara lembut itu berhenti. “Kau sendirian?” Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya, untuk melihat pemandangan di balik punggung sang kakak angkat. “Ah, Youngjae dan yang lainnya di masih dalam ya.”

 

Jaebum mengerjap dua kali, memastikan dia tidak bermimpi. “Sedang apa?” tanyanya, seolah baru menyadari Jinyoung disana.

 

“Mendengarkan lagu yang dimiliki Mark- _hyung_. Kudengar beberapa buatan Jaebum- _hyung_? Hebat sekali.” Ucap Jinyoung senyumannya semakin lebar. “Aku juga dengar beberapa nada yang belum ada nyanyiannya, apakah hanya instrumental? Tidak ada judulnya pula, apakah lagu dari penyanyi barat?” Tanya Jinyoung keheranan, dan menggeser layar ponsel Mark dengan jempolnya, memperlihatkan tulisan _Track01_ hingga _Track07_ dengan beragam nada. Jaebum melebarkan kedua matanya.

 

“Kau mendengarkan lagu buatanku?”

 

“Eh? Iya, Mark- _hyung_ bilang lagu buatan Jaebum- _hyung_ enak. Kudengar Youngjae juga menyukainya.” Tambah Jinyoung, walau kebingungan dengan ekspresi Jaebum padanya. Seolah dia terkejut. Jaebum berusaha tenang, mengambil kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Jinyoung mengeryit bingung. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

 

“Eh? Ah, iya,” Jaebum mencoba tenang, ketika Jinyoung memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir padanya yang seolah tiba-tiba takut akan sesuatu. Dirinya seolah mendengar sebuah suara yang ingin sekali dimasukan ke dalam lagunya, suara yang cocok dan seirama dengannya, rendah dan tidak mirip dengan suaranya dan Youngjae. Suara yang bisa mengimbangi suara tingginya. “…Yang instrumental itu buatanku.”

 

“Eh?” Jaebum akhirnya menatap Jinyoung yang tadinya khawatir dan kini jadi kebingungan.

 

“Yang berjudul Track01 dan selanjutnya adalah lagu buatanku.” Ucap Jaebum mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas. “Aku hanya belum memasukan suara karena belum menemukan suara yang tepat.”

 

Jinyong menggumam pelan. “Kukira lagu buatan penyanyi barat.” Ucap Jinyoung, senyuman kembali di wajahnya dan dirinya melanjutkan melihat-lihat. “Lagu buatan Jaebum- _hyung_ memang enak didengar.”

 

“Benarkah?” Jinyoung mendongak, melihat arti lain dalam tatapan Jaebum, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

 

“Lagu yang dinyanyikan bersama-sama, ataupun hanya berdua dengan Youngjae pun bagus.” Tambah Jinyoung, terlihat bangga seolah itu lagu buatannya. “Lagu yang hanya dinyanyikan Jaebum- _hyung_ juga bagus.” Tambahnya lagi, sambil masih menggeser tampilan di layar ponsel.

 

Jaebum menelan ludah yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. “…Kau dengar salah satu instrumentalnya?”

 

“Eh? Ah, iya…” Jinyoung khawatir bila Jaebum berpikir bahwa dirinya mendengarkan lagu yang belum jadi dan mungkin saja dibenci Jaebum. “Maaf aku mendengarnya tanpa izin, aku penasaran dengan lagu lainnya yang mungkin saja buatan Jaebum- _hyung_ -“

 

“Lagu keberapa yang kau dengar terakhir kali?”

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung merasakan sesuatu yang dalam di mata Jaebum ketika memandangnya. Dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari Jinyoung, dari apa yang Jinyoung lakukan tanpa diketahui Jaebum. Jinyoung mengerjap, ragu pada awalnya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. “ _Track02_ , aku mendengar nadanya begitu lembut namun agak menyedihkan,” ucap Jinyoung. “Aku juga dengar yang lainnya kok.”

 

Jaebum bangkit dan membuat Jinyoung tersentak kaget. “Biarkan aku mendengarnya juga.”

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung melihat Jaebum kini duduk di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangan padanya, meminta headset yang dipakai di sebelah telinganya diberikan padanya. “Ah, ini.” Jinyoung memberikannya, membiarkan Jaebum memasangnya, sebelum menyetel lagu terakhir yang didengarnya. Lagu pun dimulai, dan suasana di antara mereka kembali hening.

 

Awalnya hanya terdengar nafas mereka, hingga Jaebum menyadari Jinyoung mulai membuka mulutnya. Lelaki muda itu menyenandungkan beberapa kata, dengan sedikit nada dan irama menyesuaikan lagu itu. Jaebum melebarkan matanya perlahan, melihat mata lembut Jinyoung ketika mendengarkan lagu itu. Lagi-lagi Jinyoung menggumam, di bagian reff. Jaebum mendengar suara pelannya itu seperti nada rendah yang dicarinya. Suara yang bisa mengimbangi suara tingginya dan Youngjae. Walaupun Youngjae bisa bersuara rendah, namun tidak serendah Jinyoung.

 

“Menyanyilah denganku, Jinyoung.”

 

Lelaki yang dimaksud mengerjap terkejut. “…Eh?”


	10. Kesepakatan Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum mendapati apa yang dicarinya ada dalam diri Jinyoung. Dirinya meminta agar Jinyoung mau memenuhi permintaannya.
> 
> Namun Jinyoung yang tidak ingin dan tidak suka merepotkan orang lain apalagi orang yang baik padanya, tidak percaya diri dan khawatir akan mengecewakan. Mark pun membuat Jinyoung berhasil melewati keraguan itu dengan pernyataannya perihal mimpi.

Mark dan Jackson akhirnya keluar, diikuti Youngjae di belakangnya dari ruang kaca. Ketiganya mengerjap melihat Jinyoung mematung dan Jaebum menatapnya dengan serius. Jackson menatap keduanya bergantian, sebelum akhirnya memecah suasana hening di antara mereka. “Sekarang kau rebut Jinyoung juga dariku, Jaebum-ah??”

 

Jaebum dan Jinyoung menoleh bersamaan dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama.

 

“HA? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

 

“Kau dan Jinyoung saling berpandangan begitu intim. Siapa yang tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan merebut Jinyoungie???”

 

“Sejak kapan Jinyoung jadi milikmu, Wang Jackson?” Walau membantahnya, ada rona merah menghiasi pipi Jaebum.

 

“Sejak awal aku melihatnya~~~” goda Jackson dengan lantang. Mark hanya mendesah pelan, dan Youngjae ikut tertawa.

 

“Sini kau!”

 

“ _Leader_ Im marah!!” Jackson berlari, mencoba menghindar dari tangan Jaebum yang seolah takkan melepasnya ketika dirinya tertangkap.

 

Jinyoung yang melihatnya akhirnya tertawa, walau dirinya berpikir Jaebum hanya bercanda dan tanpa sadar mengatakannya. Mark pun duduk di sampingnya. “Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

 

“Ah, soal lagu buatan Jaebum- _hyung_.” Ucap Jinyoung sembari mengembalikan ponsel milik Mark. “Aku minta beberapa yang enak. Suara Mark- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ bagus untuk _rapp_ , diikuti suara Jaebum- _hyung_ dan Youngjae yang indah.”

 

“Kau mendengarkan lagu yang mirip juga?” Jinyoung tertawa kecil.

 

“Kakakku yang sering. Dia memperkenalkan beberapa lagu boyband dan girlband padaku, tidak kusangka bahwa nada lagu buatan Jaebum- _hyung_ mirip.” Jinyoung memperlihatkan video salah satu boyband yang diketahuinya. “Aku juga cukup sering melihat beberapa videonya sampai sekarang.”

 

“Ah, itu boyband yang kami suka juga. Lagu-lagu mereka bagus.” Jinyoung mengangguk setuju ketika Mark sama-sama menyukai boyband yang sama.

 

“Jinyoung.” Yang dipanggil dan Mark mendongak bersamaan, melihat Jaebum yang akhirnya berhenti dan memandang mereka sambil terengah. “Nyanyikan lagu yang tadi bersamaku.”

 

Jinyoung hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. “Apa yang Jinyoung lakukan?”

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung terkejut.

 

“Dia menggumamkan beberapa kata, bisa dibilang menjadi lirik untuk salah satu lagu buatanku yang belum ada suaranya.” Ucap Jaebum. “Aku merasa suara rendah Jinyoung cocok denganku dan Youngjae. Sudah lama aku mencari suara yang cocok.”

 

“Begitu.” Ucap Mark, mencari lagu yang baru saja di dengar Jinyoung dari ponselnya.

 

“Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!” Jinyoung mengelak. “Aku memang pernah mendengar lagu-lagu yang mirip dan menonton video musik mereka, namun bukan berarti aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama!” ucap Jinyoung, tidak ingin merepotkan ketiganya yang sedang serius membuat lagu dan menjalankan klub dengan baik itu.

 

“Jinyoung.” Kini Mark yang bersuara, membuat adik angkat Jaebum itu menoleh. “Kau bilang kau belum menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu mencintai apa yang kau sukai bukan?”

 

Jinyoung mengerjap dua kali. Dirinya teringat ucapannya di perpustakaan.

 

_“Senang sekali melihat seseorang mencintai apa yang disukainya.” Mark melirik Jinyoung._

_“Kau tidak punya?”_

_“Eh? Ah…” Jinyoung menunduk, wajahnya terlihat malu-malu. “…Mungkin aku, belum menemukannya.”_

 

“…Iya.” Jinyoung mengatakannya dengan nada pelan.

 

“Jaebum dan Jackson memilikinya.” Dua orang yang dimaksud berdiri bersebelahan kini. “Aku dan Youngjae juga.” Anak polos itu muncul dari balik punggung Jaebum. Wajahnya memang sangat polos terlihat. “Siapa tahu, menyanyi juga merupakan hal yang bisa kau cintai dan kau lanjutkan hingga ke depannya.” Mark mendongak, menatap Jaebum yang tak mengubah ekspresinya. “Jaebum juga mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya, dan akhirnya mendapatkannya. Bukankah kau senang dengan itu?”

 

Jinyoung menatap kakak angkatnya. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya, serius sekaligus lembut. Jinyoung tidak pernah melihat seseorang mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

 

“…Tentu saja aku senang.”

 

“Daripada berpikir akan merepotkannya.” Jinyoung melihat Mark menepuk pundaknya.

 

“Aku tidak merasa direpotkan.” Mark memberinya tatapan kesal, yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat Jaebum terdiam membisu.

 

“Bagaimana bila menggantinya dengan bekerja keras untuk Jaebum?” Jinyoung mendongak menatap sang kakak lagi. “Kau bisa mengganti kerepotan yang dirasakan Jaebum dengan melakukan sesuatu untuknya.”

 

Jinyoung dan Jaebum memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sama. “…Melakukan sesuatu?” Mark mengangguk.

 

“Dengan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Jaebum darimu.” Mark menunjuk Jinyoung. “Dia ingin kau dan dirinya menyanyi di salah satu lagunya kan? Tidak masalah dong, hanya satu lagu saja?”

 

Jinyoung terlihat ragu. Dirinya hanya tidak percaya diri dan yakin. Dirinya belum pernah diharapkan melakukan sesuatu, selain oleh sang kakak satu-satunya. Kini, kakak angkatnya mengharapkan hal itu. Jinyoung tak ingin merepotkannya, namun lelaki itu berharap agar dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Bersamanya. Jinyoung menarik nafas perlahan, membuangnya perlahan.

 

Jinyoung mendongak menatap Jaebum yang tak beralih darinya. “Baiklah, Jaebum- _hyung_.” Ekspresi Jaebum berubah seketika. “Bila aku mampu melakukannya, biarkan aku melakukannya.”

 

Jaebum menarik Jinyoung berdiri. Keduanya kini berdiri tak jauh dari satu sama lain, tangan saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Senyuman melebar di wajah Jaebum. “Kau-lah yang kuinginkan!”

 

Walau tahu artinya adalah suaranya, rona merah tak luput dari wajah tampan Jinyoung. Senyuman pun terlukiskan. Jinyoung sangat senang ketika dirinya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain, apalagi Jaebum, daripada merepotkannya. Mark, Jackson dan Youngjae pun disana bersamanya. Jinyoung mengangguk kecil. “Mohon bantuannya.”

 

Setelah menerima permintaan Jaebum, Jinyoung memutuskan bergabung dengan klub dance dan menjadi pengurus perpustakaan sementara.


	11. Im Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung yang menerima keputusan Mark untuknya sekaligus permintaan Jaebum pun akhirnya bernyanyi dengan Jaebum untuk sebuah lagu. Ayah Jaebum yang tidak tahu bahwa Jinyoung suka menyanyi pun terkejut ketika adik angkat Jaebum itu bersenandung sebuah nada.

Jaebum mengajari Jinyoung cara bernyanyi setelah memberikannya lagu-lagu bagus untuk didengar, yang menjadi inspirasinya membuat lagu. Jinyoung menerimanya dengan senang hati, setidaknya dia tahu satu hal kecil dari kakak angkatnya selain kesukaan mereka yang sama. Jaebum mengarahkan Jinyoung berlatih pernafasan, pengendalian suara, juga cara menari yang benar.

 

Ketika makan malam, kebetulan ayah Jaebum berada di rumah untuk makan bersama. Dirinya mengerjap mendengar Jinyoung menggumamkan sesuatu di samping Jaebum ketika dirinya duduk.

 

“Kau juga suka menyanyi, Jinyoung?”

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung mendongak, mendapati ayah Jaebum memandangnya dengan penasaran.

 

“Kudengar kau menggumam pelan sebuah nada.” Ucapnya, menyilakan keduanya untuk mulai makan. Jinyoung menundukkan wajahnya malu. Rona merah tak luput dari pandangan Jaebum di sebelahnya.

 

“Hanya baru-baru ini saja,” ucapnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. “Saya biasa mendengarkan lagu dengan kakak perempuan saya.”

 

“Begitu.” Ucap sang ayah, memasukkan sejumlah nasi ke dalam mulutnya. “Jaebum juga menyanyi lho, kau sudah tahu?”

 

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Jaebum yang memasukkan sejumlah makanan ke dalam mulutnya dalam porsi besar. Jinyoung melebar ketika melihat mulut sang kakak angkat yang begitu lebar bisa melahap apa yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Seutuhnya.

 

“Ng?” Jaebum tak acuh dan sibuk mengunyah yang sudah masuk. Jinyoung hanya memandangnya tak percaya.

 

“Makanmu besar ya, _hyung_.”

 

“Khau sja yanbg mkannyah syedikhit.” Ayah Jaebum mendesah pelan ketika Jinyoung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang kakak. Walau begitu, Jinyoung tahu apa kata yang diucapkan sang kakak itu. Kau saja yang makannya sedikit.

 

“Iya, saya tahu kok.” Jinyoung akhirnya mulai memakan bagiannya. “Saya juga diminta bernyanyi bersamanya, beberapa lagu.”

 

“Serius?” Jaebum menatap sang ayah, sebelum mengangguk mantap. “Wah, aku jadi ingin dengar.”

 

Jaebum mengangguk dan akhirnya menelan makanannya. “Kalau sudah jadi.”

 

Ketika selesai makan malam, keduanya masuk kamar. Jaebum pun meminta agar Jinyoung jangan lupa berlatih dan juga belajar. Walaupun terlihat seperti anak garang yang cuek dan ketus, Jaebum cukup rajin dan mementingkan sekolahnya. Dia juga sangat fokus terhadap apa yang dilakukannya kini, yaitu membuat lagu.

 

Jinyoung heran kenapa Jaebum tak mengirimkan lagunya ke agensi dunia hiburan, siapa tahu melejit dan semua mencintai lagu-lagunya. Walau tak menanyakannya, Jinyoung jadi ikut sibuk dalam berlatih dan ingin membuat lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya nanti bersama Jaebum menjadi lagu yang bagus dan berbekas di telinga teman-temannya.

 

“Jinyoungie,” Lelaki itu menoleh. “Kau masih diganggu?” Walau tampangnya ketus, Jinyoung merasakan kehangatan di balik kata-katanya dan tatapan matanya. Ada kala Jaebum memasang ekspresi seperti seorang leader, ada kala Jaebum memasang ekspresi lembut, seolah penampilannya yang kasar dan ketus itu adalah untuk menutupi dirinya yang cukup sensitif dan lemah lembut.

 

Jinyoung pun tersenyum. “Tidak. Teman-temanku juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Guru kesehatan itu juga, setiap bertemu, aku seolah bertemu dengan kakak perempuanku.” Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. “Dia memberitahuku seolah menceramahiku. Aku berpikir, apa sih salahku?”

 

Jaebum mengerjap ketika melihat Jinyoung tertawa kecil. “Ah, aku juga sering bertemu Mark- _hyung_ dan Jackson ketika Jaebum- _hyung_ masih di kelas atau ada urusan sebelum ke klub.”

 

“Kau tidak memanggil Jackson dengan sebutan _hyung_?” Jinyoung membelalak terkejut sebelum menyentuh tengkuk lehernya.

 

“Aku selalu memanggilnya begitu, namun dia seolah terlihat tidak nyaman dan ingin agar aku memanggilnya Jackson saja. Walau seumuran dengan Jaebum- _hyung_ dan Mark- _hyung_ , Jackson sangat kekanak-kanakan.”

 

Jaebum tertawa kecil. “Yah, begitu-begitu dia _mood-maker_ di klub kita sih.”

 

Jinyoung ikut tertawa. “Benar.”

 

“Tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak diganggu lagi.” Jinyoung mendongak. “Kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus memberitahuku.” Jinyoung mulai memasang ekspresi ragu. “Aku tidak dengar penolakan. Kalau kau tak ingin merepotkanku dan yang lainnya, bicaralah. Jangan dipendam.” Jaebum menyentuh dahi Jinyoung. “Dengarkanlah apa kataku dan yang lainnya.”

 

Jinyoung tersenyum ketika Jaebum mulai mengelus rambutnya.

 

“Kecuali kalau kita berbeda pendapat ya.”

 

“Oi.”

 

Jaebum dan Jinyoung saling pandang, ruangan jadi sunyi, sebelum akhirnya tawa meledak. Keduanya tertawa, seolah benar-benar keluarga, saudara, yang sudah lama bersama.


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung yang memutuskan untuk membuat lagu bersama Jaebum dibantu oleh teman-teman satu klubnya. Bagaimana hasilnya?

Jaebum dan Jinyoung akhirnya melakukan rekaman. Setelah mendapatkan sedikitnya hasil dari suara Jinyoung yang belajar menyanyikan lagunya, Jinyoung pun diminta mencoba untuk melakukan rekaman dengannya. Youngjae membantu Jinyoung yang agak kebingungan bagaimana cara menyanyikannya, diikuti dengan Jackson dan Jaebum sendiri.

 

"Cobalah menyanyikannya agak tinggi." Jinyoung mengangguk dan mencobanya di depan Jaebum.

 

"Itu bagus, Cuma kurasa sebaiknya tidak terlalu tinggi." Youngjae ikut memberikan saran.

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Suara rendah Jinyoung- _hyung_  kan yang dibutuhkan? Kalau tinggi, suara Jaebum- _hyung_  akan ditimpa oleh suaranya. Terkecuali Jaebum-hyung menyanyi menyesuaikan suara Jinyoung- _hyung_." Jaebum menyentuh dagunya sebelum mengangguk setuju.

 

"Baiklah, kurangi sedikit." Jinyoung mengangguk dan mencobanya sekali lagi. "Bagus. Cobalah bernyanyi begitu."

 

Jinyoung kembali ke ruang rekaman. Dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, Mark dkk bisa melihat Jinyoung berusaha keras. Selain agar tidak merepotkan, sekaligus memenuhi harapan kakak angkatnya.

 

Setelah mendapat bagian yang diinginkan Jaebum, Mark dan Jackson membantu Jinyoung menyanyikan bagian yang menurut Jinyoung menyulitkannya. Walaupun awalnya Mark ragu karena dirinya tidak pandai mengajari orang, Jinyoung membuatnya dengan mudah mengajarinya tanpa dirinya sadari. Mark mengajarinya seolah dia-lah yang lebih unggul dibandingkan Jinyoung. Anggota baru mereka yang cukup antusias dalam membuat lagu yang dibuat khusus untuknya dan Jaebum ini pun membuat Mark dan yang lain jadi ikut bersemangat dalam lagu Jaebum yang lainnya. Mark dan Jackson pun mulai berlatih menari ketika Jaebum dan Jinyoung sedang melakukan rekaman.

 

"Jinyoung-ah, yang ini kita lakukan bersama."

 

"Baik." Dengan suara tegang dan tercekat, Jaebum tahu bahwa Jinyoung gugup ketika melakukannya. Dirinya berusaha keras agar bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.

 

Youngjae mengangguk-angguk senang ketika Jaebum dan Jinyoung berhasil menyanyikan lagu yang pertama kalinya dinyanyikan oleh Jinyoung, yang memiliki suara berat lebih dari mereka berdua.

 

"Kau yang membuat liriknya, Jaebum-ah?" Tanya Mark ketika Jinyoung dibantu Youngjae di dalam ruang rekaman. Jaebum mendongak.

 

"Jinyoung membantuku sedikit." Mark mengerjap terkejut.

 

"Benarkah?" Jaebum tersenyum kecil.

 

"Lirik buatannya lumayan cocok dengan nada lagunya..." Mark mengerjap ketika Jaebum terlihat malu-malu ketika membicarakannya.

 

"Kau sudah punya judulnya?" Jaebum mengerjap.

 

"Jinyoung yang membuatnya pula." Mark dan Jaebum sama-sama memasang ekspresi bingung pertama kali.

 

"Hm? Kenapa kalian berwajah seolah melihat hantu?" Keduanya menoleh ketika melihat Jackson mengatakannya sambil masuk ke dalam ruang klub mereka dan melepas jaket tebalnya.

 

"Tidak," ucap Mark.

 

"Bukan apa-apa." Tambah Jaebum yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

 

"Lalu apa judulnya?"

 

" _Coming Home_." Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar suara Youngjae yang berada di dekat mereka. Lelaki itu kini sedang melingkarkan sebuah headset besar di lehernya. "Itulah yang kulihat di kertas yang digunakan Jinyoung-hyung di dalam." Mark dan Jaebum menoleh, ketika Jinyoung berusaha menyanyikannya berulang kali, mulutnya melebar, membuka dan menutup berulang kali seolah Jinyoung sedang berusaha menemukan yang pas untuk dinyanyikan dalam lagunya.

 

"Judul yang bagus." Ucap Jackson kini mendekati Jaebum dan Mark yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Ada apa sih?" Tanya Jackson yang akhirnya penasaran mengapa keduanya seolah tidak percaya.

 

"Kau tahu bahwa Jaebum jarang menyetujui judul buatan kita di lagu-lagu yang kita nyanyikan bersama bukan?" Jackson melirik Youngjae sebelum mengangguk. Jaebum kini hanya memandangi papan yang berisikan beragam tombol khusus untuk merekam dan tiga buah layar yang memperlihatkan hasil rekaman itu. "Jarang sekali dia menyetujui judul buatan kita..."

 

"Ah! Makanya kau terkejut bahwa Jaebum langsung menyetujui judul buatan Jinyoung?" Mark mengangguk. Youngjae kini ikut mengerjap menyadarinya. Ketiganya menoleh pada Jaebum yang memandangi Jinyoung di dalam dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Jangan bilang kau punya perasaan pada..."

 

"Berisik." Ucap Jaebum mencoba menghentikan Jackson yang menerka-nerka dengan ekspresi penuh keisengan di wajahnya.

 

"Yah, Jinyoung juga adik kesayangan kita seperti Youngjae sih." Ucapan Mark tak membuat rona merah di pipi Jaebum menghilang.

 

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Youngjae-ah!"

 

"Eeehhh?? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa aku??" Youngjae jadi panik ketika Jackson menyebut namanya.

 

"Bukankah kau dan Jaebum sangat dekaatt???" Ucap Jackson sembari menggodanya.

 

"Jaebum- _hyung_  memang baik hati kok!" Ucapan Youngjae semakin memerahkan rona merah di sekitar pipi Jaebum.

 

"Kapan kau akan bergerak, Im Jaebum!"

 

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu." Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya.

 

"Aku tidak dengar yang satu itu Jaebum. Katakan dengan keras!"

Jinyoung mendesah pelan ketika berhasil mendapatkan yang dinginkannya. Dirinya mendongak dan melihat di seberang kacanya sudah asyik dengan Jackson yang menarik Youngjae mendekat pada Jaebum. Sekaligus rona merah yang menghiasi pipi keduanya.  _Salahku memang pergi sendirian tanpamu yang belum mengenal sekolah dan lingkungan rumah barumu hanya untuk melihat Youngjae_. Jinyoung teringat akan ucapan Jaebum ketika dirinya dikejar oleh sang kakak angkat untuk memintanya kembali ke rumah dan menjelaskan mengapa Jaebum meninggalkannya pergi ke sekolah duluan.  _Youngjae adalah orang yang spesial baginya_. Jinyoung mendesah lagi.  _Youngjae memang polos dan menyenangkan_. Jinyoung mendongak lagi.  _Sudah pasti Jaebum-hyung menyukai lelaki yang sepertinya_. Jinyoung melirik pada kertas berisikan tulisannya untuk lagu yang Jaebum ingin dinyanyikan dengannya. Jinyoung meraih kertas itu.  _Apakah aku bisa menjadi orang yang spesial baginya juga, sebelum aku pergi?_

 

Jaebum yang berhasil melawan Jackson mendongak ke arah kaca dimana Jinyoung berada. Lelaki itu menatap kertas berisikan lirik dengan tatapan sedih dan kesepian, sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan kertas itu ke tempatnya. Jaebum melihatnya mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, seperti prajurit siap menghadapi perang. Tanpa sadar lelaki muda itu menoleh padanya dan pandangan keduanya bertemu. Jinyoung memberikan tanda bahwa dia siap, yang anehnya membuat Jaebum mengerti bahwa Jinyoung berusaha yang terbaik untuknya. Jaebum mengangguk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rekaman lagunya dengan Jinyoung.


	13. Dirimu yang Tak Kuketahui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum dan Youngjae yang akrab sejak pertemuan pertama Jinyoung dan Jaebum, membuat perasaan aneh muncul di dada Jinyoung. Setiap kali memperhatikan betapa akrabnya dua orang itu, Jinyoung seolah merasa iri dan berharap akan bertemu dengan orang yang bisa sedekat itu dengan dirinya suatu hari nanti. Walaupun Jinyoung berpikir dirinya bukan siapa-siapa itu?

Setengah dari lagu yang mereka nyanyikan bersama hampir selesai. Jinyoung yang kerap mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya ketika dirinya sedang di kelas dan sedang luang pun membuat teman-temannya yang kini menyayanginya menghampiri.

 

"Jinyoung, lagu apa yang kau dengar?"

 

Yang dipanggil mendongak. "Eh? Ah..." Jinyoung tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus memberitahu bahwa lagu yang didengarnya lagu buatan Jaebum atau tidak. Walaupun Jaebum tidak memberikan alasan mengapa dia tidak mengirimkan lagu buatannya ke sebuah studio lagu ataupun agensi hiburan tertentu, bukan berarti ada yang melarang orang lain untuk mendengarkan lagu buatan Jaebum. Jinyoung sendiri yang merupakan adik angkatnya yang baru saja diizinkan mendengarkannya sekaligus bernyanyi bersamanya dalam sebuah lagu yang merupakan buatannya. "...Lagu hasil dari klub-ku..."

 

"Ah, kudengar kau bergabung dengan klubnya Jaebum- _hyung_  ya?"

 

"Mereka keren sekali ketika menyanyi dan dance!" Jinyoung mengerjap mendengarkannya.

 

"...Kalian tahu?"

 

"Tentu saja! Klub mereka sangat terkenal dan banyak yang suka!" Jinyoung mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. Dirinya berpikir bahwa mungkin tidak masalah bila teman-temannya mengetahui lagu buatan Jaebum.

 

"Apa kalian mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka?"

 

"Yah, aku mendengarkan beberapa dari Youngjae..."

 

"Jaebum dan Mark  _hyung_  nggak ingin membagikan lagu-lagunya pada siapapun sih." Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum memalingkan pandangannya.  _Mark-hyung dengan mudahnya memberiku lagu-lagu buatan Jaebum-hyung_... gumam Jinyoung dalam hatinya.

 

"Walau mereka keren, agak sedikit pelit soal hasil karya mereka." Jinyoung bisa melihat tertawa terpaksa. Walaupun begitu, ternyata tidak sedikit yang mengetahui klub dance Jaebum dan yang lainnya. Anggotanya pun bertambah dengan Jinyoung sendiri.

 

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan disana?"

 

"Eh? Ah..." Jinyoung mengerjap. "Berlatih menyanyi dan... dance?"

 

"Keren!"

 

"Perlihatkan sekali-kali dong!" Jinyoung tertawa kecil ketika melihat antusias di mata teman-temannya itu.

 

"Baiklah... walau aku tidak sepandai mereka."

 

"Setidaknya kau diajari orang yang sudah biasa nyanyi dan dance!"

 

Jinyoung tidak tahu bahwa klub dance Jaebum dan yang lainnya cukup terkenal dan disukai. Dirinya yang baru saja mengalami lagi trauma yang lalu, dan kini teman-teman barunya akan melindunginya segenap kemampuan mereka, merasa bahwa dirinya masih orang luar. Walaupun mereka baik hati dan bertekad melindunginya, ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya ketika dirinya berada disana. Di sekolah Jaebum, kakak angkatnya.

 

Jinyoung mengingat bagaimana Jaebum yang tidak ingin lagunya diketahui orang banyak dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang merupakan temannya yang mengetahuinya. Ayahnya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Jaebum seolah menahan diri dan memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak maupun belum mempublikasikan lagunya pada publik dan orang banyak. Banyak yang sudah percaya bahwa lagu-lagu buatan dari klub dance Jaebum sangatlah berkualitas dan enak untuk didengar. Jinyoung pun memutuskan bahwa tidak masalah dirinya membagi lagu-lagu Jaebum dengan teman-temannya untuk di dengar bersama.

 

Hari itu Jackson bilang bahwa Jaebum akan mengajak Youngjae ke sebuah toko musik di tengah kota yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Walau tak mengajak Jinyoung, Jackson dan Mark sembari menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah kencan oleh Jackson, Jinyoung dipaksanya untuk ikut mengintai keduanya yang kini dalam dunia milik berdua menuju toko musik itu. Keduanya terlihat asyik membicarakan perihal lagu kesukaan mereka.

 

"Kudengar artis ini mengeluarkan lagu baru!" ucap Youngjae sembari menunjukkan sekilas  _teaser_  dari artis yang dimaksud.

 

"Wah, aku jadi ingin dengar lagunya."

 

"Mereka sudah punya lho!" Jaebum tersenyum gigi.

 

"Makanya aku mengajakmu kesana."

 

"Ng!" Youngjae membalas senyuman Jaebum dengan bahagia dan polosnya, seolah dirinya memang anak kecil yang ingin dimanja kakaknya.

 

Keduanya kini terlihat sedang menikmati minuman dari sebuah café yang disediakan dari sebuah truk yang ramai oleh anak-anak sekolah dan orang-orang sehabis kerja. Ekspresi keduanya yang seolah lupa dunia di sekitar mereka sedikit membuat dada Jinyoung berdenyut. Jackson dkk yang tak jauh dari sana ikut menikmati minuman itu.

 

"Ini enak sekali!"

 

"Ssshhh!!" Ucap Jackson pada Jinyoung yang tak sengaja menyeruarakan rasa nikmat dari minuman yang dibelinya kali ini. Jinyoung pun langsung membekap mulutnya ketika Jaebum menoleh ke sekitar, seolah mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya tak jauh dari dimana dirinya dan Youngjae berada. Sembari menyembunyikan wajah dan berpura-pura mengobrol, Jaebum berhasil ditipu oleh Jackson dkk.

 

"Kenapa kita harus mengikuti mereka seperti ini sih?" Gerutu Mark ketika Jaebum tak menyadari mereka diikuti. "Bukankah kita bisa ikut bersama mereka ke toko musik?"

 

"Aku tahu! Tapi begini lebih asyik tahu!" Jackson menoleh pada keduanya, membuat Jinyoung dan Mark mengikuti. "Bukankah kau penasaran bagaimana hubungan keduanya sejauh ini?" Mark hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Walaupun agak sedikit tidak enak mengikuti Jaebum dan Youngjae diam-diam hanya demi melihat kedekatan keduanya, Mark tetap penasaran bagaimana perlakuan Jaebum pada Youngjae. Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali ketika mendengarkan percakapan Mark dan Jackson. Mereka akhirnya melihat Jaebum dan Youngjae bangkit dari kursi mereka dan kembali beranjak menuju toko musik. Toko itu berada di sebuah  _mall_  besar yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka kini.

 

Sebelum kedatangan Jinyoung, mata Jaebum hanya menatap Youngjae yang polos dan penuh semangat itu. Anak itu pun baik hati dan penurut. Jackson dan Mark pertama kalinya melihat Jaebum seperti orang yang dilanda asmara. Lelaki itu jarang sekali menunjukkan perasaannya akan seseorang, baik itu gadis maupun lelaki. Namun ketika melihat Youngjae, Jaebum seolah mendapatkan semangat lain dan membuat harinya semakin bersemangat. Matanya berbinar seolah apa yang dilakukannya hari ini akan berjalan lancar apabila Youngjae disisinya. Maka itu dia terus-terusan meminta Mark dan Jackson membantu Youngjae agar anak itu bergabung dengan klubnya tanpa paksaan dan permintaan yang halus. Diketahui setelahnya, bahwa Youngjae benar-benar menyukai lagu Jaebum dan akhirnya bergabung sebelum Jackson dan Mark memintanya bergabung.

 

Jinyoung yang mengikuti Jackson dan Mark yang sibuk memandangi Jaebum dan Youngjae dari jauh merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Dirinya merasa terasingkan. Jaebum yang hanya berstatus sebagai kakak angkatnya melindungi dan mendidiknya sebagai kakak pada umumnya, Jackson bertingkah sebagai teman sebaya yang benar-benar menghibur dan menjadi  _mood-maker_  di sekitarnya, dan Mark bersikap sebagai kakak kelas yang baik hati dan perhatian, seolah sedang menilai kemampuan dan sifat yang dimiliki Jinyoung. Dirinya tidak tahu rasanya dikelilingi orang-orang yang memiliki sifat yang beragam sekaligus hubungan yang mereka miliki. Yang pasti, Jinyoung mengetahui bahwa Jaebum memiliki perasaan tertentu pada Youngjae, dan itu yang mungkin dimilikinya kini terhadap sang kakak angkat.

 

Jinyoung mengeryit.  _Akankah aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti yang Jaebum rasakan ketika melihat Youngjae_? Tanya Jinyoung dalam hatinya sembari mencengkram dadanya. Kenapa aku harus merasa iri ketika melihat kedekatan Jaebum- _hyung_  dan Youngjae? Jinyoung mendongak menatap keduanya yang tertawa.  _Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa_? 


	14. Hal yang Jinyoung dan Jaebum Rasakan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum dan Youngjae yang sedang nge-date berdua diikuti oleh Mark dan Jackson yang penasaran, sembari menarik Jinyoung ikut dengan terpaksa. Mark awalnya enggan, namun akhirnya mengikuti keduanya karen khawatir dan penasaran akan perkembangan hubungan Jaebum dan Youngjae. Jinyoung yang begitu lugu dan polos, hanya memandang iri pada kedekatan keduanya, hingga sebuah lagu dan apa yang mereka sukai menariknya menjauh. Jinyoung pun mencoba mengenal dunia sang kakak angkat...

Ketiganya mengikuti Jaebum dan Youngjae memasuki sebuah toko musik. Pemandangan disana membuat Jinyoung terpana. Dirinya baru pertama kali melihat toko musik sebesar itu. Karena trauma yang dialaminya, kakaknya jarang sekali dan hampir tidak memperbolehkan Jinyoung menuju tempat yang ramai dan membahayakan dirinya. Jinyoung lebih sering menikmati semuanya sendirian di kamarnya. Jinyoung merasakan kesendirian itu sebagai sesuatu yang lain baginya. Namun kini, ketika kakinya melangkah kesana, sesuatu yang mirip, dengan yang sering dirinya lihat bersama sang kakak maupun yang ditunjukkan Jaebum dkk, membuat Jinyoung merasakan ketertarikan dan penasaran yang aneh. Matanya beralih dari Jaebum dan Youngjae menuju suara-suara yang luar biasa yang menggugah hatinya.

 

"Hei, mereka berhenti tuh!" ucap Mark membuat Jackson menghentikan langkahnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dengan Mark. Keduanya bisa melihat Jaebum mulai menoleh kesana kemari, merasa kehadiran mereka di dekatnya dan mulai curiga. Namun setelah pasti bahwa itu hanya perasaannya, Jaebum kembali pada Youngjae yang sudah menemukan CD artis yang baru saja ditunjukkannya pada Jaebum.

 

"Jangan mengagetkanku dong!" gerutu Jackson pada Mark yang menempelkan jari di bibirnya.

 

"Kau terlalu serius sih!" Tambah Mark tak ingin kalah.

 

"Jaebum- _hyung_! Lihat deh!" ucap Youngjae, memperlihatkan CD yang dipegangnya. "Keren bukan?"

 

"Wah, kau benar." Jaebum ikut memandangi CD yang baru dan keren itu di tangan Youngjae. "Kau hendak membelinya?"

 

"Hmm." Jaebum bisa melihat alis Youngjae mengkerut dan bibirnya pula. "Uang bulananku kali ini cukup menipis..." gerutunya.

 

"Hahaha, apa saja sih yang kau beli?" ucap Jaebum sembari tertawa.

 

"Itu lho ya,"

 

Ketika Jackson dan Mark serius akan pemandangan dihadapan mereka, Jinyoung sudah berjalan sendirian menuju dunia yang dirinya tak ketahui. Matanya memandang setiap album dan CD yang terdapat disana, dengan beragam bunyi dan suara menarik yang baru didengarnya. Artis dan penyanyi terlihat dalam sampul album dan sebuah headset besar beserta pemutar CD tak jauh di depannya kini. Jinyoung mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya mencoba salah satu lagu yang disetel disana.

 

" _Kau tidak punya mimpi_?" Tanya kakak perempuannya ketika Jinyoung sibuk belajar.

 

Jinyoung pun menoleh. " _Mungkin aku belum menemukannya_." Ucap Jinyoung membenarkan ucapannya sehingga mendengar kakak perempuannya berkata begitu.

 

" _Aku yakin kau pasti menemukannya dengan segera_!" Jinyoung mengeryit kesal mendengar kakaknya begitu yakin akan hal itu.

 

" _Bagaimana kau bisa yakin_?" Sang kakak tersenyum gigi sembari tertawa kecil.

 

"Kau adik kesayanganku, sudah pasti aku ingin kau bahagia dan memiliki mimpi yang kau kejar dengan kemampuanmu sendiri kan?" Jinyoung hanya mengerjap ketika mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Kini dirinya tahu artinya itu. Jinyoung menemukan mimpinya. Jinyoung menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin selalu melakukannya dan mengejarnya walau banyak hal harus dikorbankannya.

 

Mulut Jinyoung mulai terbuka, dan suara pelan nan merdu terdengar disana, seolah mengalahkan semua lagu yang disetel di toko itu. Jaebum mendengarnya, perlahan memasuki telinganya. Matanya mendongak mencari suara itu. Seolah dikenalnya, namun lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kejadian yang pertama kali terjadi padanya ketika dunianya hanya bersama Youngjae, adik kelas kesayangannya. Youngjae yang masih sibuk tertawa bahagia pun ikut mendongak.

 

"Ada apa, Jaebum- _hyung_?"

 

"Eh? Ah..." Jaebum ragu apakah harus memberitahunya atau tidak. "Kau dengar sebuah suara?" Tanya Jaebum pada akhirnya. Youngjae melirik kesana kemari, mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum menggeleng pelan.

 

"Tidak. Suara apa yang Jaebum- _hyung_  maksud?"

 

"Yang seperti nyanyian pelan yang merdu..." gumam Jaebum, masih penasaran dengan suara itu. Youngjae berusaha mendengarnya, namun yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah lagu-lagu yang disetel di toko itu.

 

"Bagaimana Jaebum- _hyung_  bisa mendengar suara itu?" Youngjae menaikkan alisnya heran. Jaebum kini mengerjap.

 

"Kau benar. Bagaimana bisa?" Youngjae mendesah pelan.

 

"Mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja." Jaebum memikirkan kalimat itu, sebelum akhirnya menyetujuinya.

 

Keduanya beralih ke rak artis yang lain. Mereka pun asyik melihat-lihat dan kembali masuk ke dunia milik berdua sembari menceritakan lagu-lagu dan artis itu sendiri. Jaebum pun mendongak, dan menyadari bahwa apa yang didengarnya bukanlah perasaannya. Jaebum melebarkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdiri kini, dengan  _headphone_  besar di telinganya, mulut terbuka dan melantunkan nada yang baru saja didengarnya. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya sedikit bergoyang seolah menikmati alunan nada yang terdengar lewat headphone, ukiran senyuman terlihat dari bibirnya yang terus bergerak. Kata-kata Jaebum yang terlintas pertama kali di kepalanya adalah sebuah pertanyaan.  _Kenapa Jinyoung bisa menyanyikannya sebaik itu_?


	15. Harapan Kecil Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark dan Jackson yang panik karena kehilangan sosok Jinyoung di dekat mereka panik dan lupa akan pengamatan mereka pada Jaebum dan Youngjae. Ketika hendak mencarinya, mereka melihat Jaebum terpaku seolah terkejut melihat sesuatu. Keduanya berharap itu Jinyoung yang dilihat Jaebum. Kenapa melihat Jinyoung di toko musik sendirian membuatnya terkejut?

Mark kebingungan ketika tak melihat Jinyoung tidak bersama mereka ketika dirinya dan Jackson sibuk memandangi Jaebum dan Youngjae yang asyik berduaan. "Seharusnya kita tidak mengajak Jinyoung!" ucapnya pada Jackson dengan nada menuduh.

 

"Aku yakin dia ada di sekitar sini! Tenanglah!"

 

"Itu karena kita tidak pergi bersama mereka sejak awal!" Jackson mendesah pelan sebelum mencoba menenangkan Mark sekali lagi.

 

"Aku akan tanggung jawab, tenanglah." Jackson kembali pada Jaebum dan Youngjae, yang terlihat terdiam di depan sebuah rak. "Akan kucari sampai ke ujung dunia bila Jinyoung benar-benar hilang."

 

Mark terlihat tidak setuju, namun pada akhirnya menyerah pada keputusan Jackson. "Kau harus janji."

 

"Aku janji." Ucap Jackson dengan tegas dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaebum dan Youngjae. Namun, Jackson menangkap keanehan pada Jaebum. "...Kenapa dia diam saja?"

 

"Apa maksudmu?" Mark pun ikut melihat Jaebum yang mematung seolah terkejut ketika Youngjae masih asyik sendiri dengan artis-artis di depannya. "Kau benar. Kenapa Jaebum diam saja?"

 

"Dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget?"

 

"Siapa?" Jackson berpikir.

 

"Jangan-jangan Jinyoung."

 

Bibir Jaebum kini bergerak perlahan. "...Jinyoung?" Youngjae yang mendengar nama itu disebut pun mendongak.

 

"Eh? Apa ada Jinyoung- _hyung_  disin..." Ucapannya terhenti ketika dirinya mengikuti pandangan mata Jaebum dan menemukan Jinyoung berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dirinya asyik dengan lagu yang disetel di headphone di hadapannya dan matanya terpejam. Lelaki itu seolah berada di dunia yang tak mereka ketahui sama sekali. Ada kehangatan tertentu yang dirasakan Jinyoung ketika mendengar alunan nada yang disetel disana. Jaebum bisa melihat Jinyoung menyanyikannya, seolah dirinya-lah yang membuat lagu itu. Jinyoung menikmati lagunya, Jinyoung menikmati alunan musiknya. Wajah Youngjae semakin cerah. "Jinyoung- _hyung_!"

 

Lelaki yang dipanggil terkejut dan menoleh. Dirinya mengerjap ketika melihat Youngjae menghampiri seperti anak anjing yang bertemu dengan majikannya yang baru saja pulang. Lelaki itu melepas headphone-nya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Youngjae?"

 

"Kebetulan sekali kita ketemu disini!" ucapnya sembari memeluk Jinyoung.

 

"Kau benar." Jinyoung mendongak ketika Youngjae melepas pelukannya. "Pertama kalinya aku datang kemari."

 

"Benarkah?" Jinyoung mengangguk.

 

"Karena trauma yang kuterima, aku tidak diperbolehkan oleh kakak untuk keluar rumah sendirian." Youngjae tersenyum jahil.

 

"Namun kini kau keluar sendirian." Jinyoung membalas senyuman itu.

 

"Aku sudah percaya bahwa teman-temanku akan melindungiku sih." Youngjae mengerjap.

 

"Teman-temanmu?" Seolah isyarat dari Jinyoung, Jackson dan Mark pun memperlihatkan sosok mereka. Jaebum dan Youngjae terkejut. "Jackson dan Mark- _hyung_!" ucap Youngjae dengan nada tinggi. Sementara Jaebum mendesah panjang sebelum menggeleng pelan.

 

"...Maaf, Jaebum-ah." Mark berucap sebagai wakil permintaan maaf bersama dengan Jackson.

 

"Aku tidak tahu kau ikutan juga, Jinyoung." Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum.

 

"Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa toko musik itu." Jinyoung pun mendongak. "Ternyata memiliki tempat yang luar biasa seperti toko buku."

 

Jaebum mengerjap ketika menangkap sesuatu di mata Jinyoung. Dirinya seolah menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ditemukannya selama ini.

 

"Lagu-lagunya pun bagus dan menarik!" Jaebum membuka mulutnya ketika mendengar pujian itu dari mulut Jinyoung.

 

"Jinyou-"

 

"Kau membuatku khawatir tahu!" ucap Mark yang kini meraih lengan Jinyoung.

 

"Maaf, Mark- _hyung_." Jinyoung meminta maaf pada Mark yang benar-benar khawatir padanya.

 

"Jackson terlalu serius pada Jaebum dan Youngjae sih."

 

"Kau juga, hei!" Mark pun tertawa. Jinyoung mengikutinya. "Terus kenapa kau bisa disini?"

 

"Sudah kubilang aku penasaran bukan." Ucap Jinyoung menegaskan sekali lagi. "Aku hanya terbiasa mendengarkan lagu bersama kakak, dan bila dia menyetel lagu." Jinyoung memulai. "Namun ini pertama kalinya aku mendatangi toko musik dengan keinginanku sendiri. Rasanya beda."

 

"Banyak lagu yang enak dan bagus lho! Ayo!" Jinyoung ditarik oleh Youngjae yang seolah ingin memperkenalkan musik yang didengar dan disukainya.

 

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai mendengar yang ini!"

 

Jaebum mengerjap melihat Youngjae yang antusias terhadap Jinyoung. Termasuk Jinyoung yang seolah biasa menghadapi Youngjae yang polos dan manja itu. Kini Jaebum merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Jinyoung seolah seperti seseorang yang dipandangnya melebihi perasaannya pada Youngjae. Jaebum menyayangi keduanya, namun ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Jaebum dan dimiliki oleh Jinyoung, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaebum mengerti tanpa Jinyoung harus mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya. Ada ketenangan dan rasa syukur dari sikap Jinyoung yang seolah dewasa dan bisa mengerti dirinya. Walaupun trauma pernah melanda lelaki itu dan membuatnya seperti orang lain. Namun, Jaebum kini merasa itu hanyalah masa lalu. Jinyoung berubah, baik itu disadari oleh Jinyoung sendiri atau tidak.  _Jika Jinyoung tidak mendapatkan trauma itu, akankah aku bertemu dengannya?_

 

Mark menyadarkan Jaebum dari lamunannya. "Jaebum, ada apa?"

 

"Eh? Ah..." Jaebum terhenti. "Bukan apa-apa."  _Akankah suatu hari aku bertemu dengan Jinyoung, dengan kepribadian yang tidak diriku ketahui_? Sembari menyusul Mark dkk, Jaebum berharap bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Jinyoung walau pertemuan mereka bukan karena trauma yang diterima Jinyoung semasa kecil.


	16. Waktu yang Tak Terasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum yang bingung mengapa Mark dan Jackson bersama Jinyoung yang pergi ke toko musik tidak pergi bersamanya membuat adik angkatnya itu memberikan alasan yang langsung diterima mentah-mentah oleh Jaebum. Jackson memberikan ekspresi haru dan berterima kasih pada Jinyoung yang tidak mengacuhkannya seolah kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Jinyoung yang terlihat senang di mata ayah Jaebum pun menanyakan perihal dirinya yang hendak menetap di rumah Jaebum atau tidak...

Pengamatan oleh Jackson dan Mark berlanjut dengan Jinyoung yang dengan naturalnya masuk di antara Jaebum dan Youngjae. Keduanya kini mengerjap memperhatikan bagaimana Jinyoung seolah sudah bisa membaca gerakan dan perkataan Jaebum sebelum lelaki itu mengucapkannya. "Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Mark pada akhirnya ketika melihat Jinyoung menyerahkan sesuatu pada Jaebum yang tadinya Jaebum cari. Entah mengapa Jinyoung bisa tahu dan mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan Jaebum. Jackson mengangguk.

 

"Jinyoung belum lama masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan kita lho." Mark mengangguk setuju. "Namun entah mengapa dia sangat cocok dengan Jaebum, melebihi Youngjae." Mark mengangguk sekali lagi. "Kita saja jarang bukan, begitu dengan Jaebum atau Youngjae?" Mark mengangguk lagi ketika Jackson mengatakannya dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan seolah gemas akan sesuatu.

 

"Ada kecocokan yang aneh antara Jinyoung dan Jaebum." Kini Jackson yang mengangguk-angguk. Jackson pun menoleh pada Mark.

 

"Bila begini, sebaiknya kita memperhatikan keduanya lebih seksama lagi." Mark mengangguk setuju.

 

"Sebelum waktunya Jinyoung pergi." Jackson menatap Mark yang menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan lembut, sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan.

"Kau benar."

 

_Ada saatnya Jinyoung harus pergi dari sisi Jaebum._

 

Pengamatan itu berakhir dengan Jinyoung yang membeli beberapa CD rekomendasi Jaebum dan Youngjae, dimana keduanya sangat antusias memperkenalkannya pada Jinyoung. Walau di mata Mark mungkin Jinyoung terpaksa membelinya, ada sedikit perasaan bahwa Jinyoung senang keduanya memperkenalkan apa yang jadi kesukaan mereka bersama. Di balik ekspresi iri Jinyoung terhadap hubungan akrab Jaebum dan Youngjae, lelaki itu cukup senang ketika keduanya seolah menyilakan Jinyoung untuk masuk ke dunia mereka.

 

"Jaebum- _hyung_ , apa kau tak memaksakan Jinyoung- _hyung_  untuk membelinya?"

 

"Eh? Bukankah kau yang ikutan merekomendasikannya?"

 

"Kau benar sih..."

 

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Jinyoung ketika melihat Jaebum dan Youngjae membicarakan hal itu tepat di depannya.

 

"Tapi..." Jinyoung mengelus kepala Youngjae.

 

"Aku nggak terlalu paham soal musik, namun bila lagu-lagu yang kalian rekomendasikan bagus dan menarik, aku akan senang bisa mendengarnya." Mendengar ucapan Jinyoung, air muka Youngjae langsung ceria.

 

"Jinyoung- _hyung_! Kau memang baik hati!" Tambahnya sembari memeluk erat sang hyung. Jinyoung tertawa kecil.

 

"Padahal kita seumuran lho..." Walau begitu, gumaman Jinyoung tak digubris oleh Youngjae yang masih merasa senang ketika Jinyoung ingin mencoba masuk ke dunia musik. Jaebum yang memandangi keduanya hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berdua jauh begitu?" Jaebum menoleh pada Mark dan Jackson yang berjalan berdampingan dengan mata mengamati ketiganya. "Kalian marah atau bagaimana?"

 

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucap Mark dengan tegas.

 

"Lanjutkan saja. Ini hanya urusan kita." Mark mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jackson.

 

Jaebum menaikkan alisnya heran. "Maaf ya Mark- _hyung_ , Jackson, bila tadi aku membuat kalian berdua khawatir."

 

"Beneran tuh Jinyoung-ah! Kupikir aku akan ditimpuk oleh Mark bila terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu!"

 

"Tentu saja bukan! Siapa yang mulai dan mengajak Jinyoung ke dalam rencanamu?" ucap Mark sembari memukul ringan bahu Jackson.

 

"Aduh! Maaf deh, Mark." Jackson mengusap-usap tangannya yang perih akibat serangan Mark.

 

Jaebum mengerjap. "Rencana?"

 

"Rencananya tadi aku mau ikut dengan Jaebum- _hyung_  dan Youngjae ke toko musik. Sayangnya tertinggal dan akhirnya Mark-hyung dan Jackson mengantarkanku, eh, tak sengaja melihat kalian yang tak jauh hendak ke toko musik yang sama." Jaebum menatap Jinyoung yang mengatakan seolah itu hal yang sebenarnya. Sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan dan menerima alasan Jinyoung.

 

"Begitu."

 

Jackson memberikan tatapan penuh terima kasih dan kagum pada Jinyoung yang berhasil memberi alasan pada Jaebum yang kelihatan curiga.  _Jinyoung-ah! Kau the best_! Jinyoung hanya tersenyum pada Jackson yang hampir menangis karena terharu.

 

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Jackson memberi rekomendasi pada mereka untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran sebelum pulang. Jinyoung yang seolah pertama kalinya mencoba makanan enak selain makanan rumahan memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagia dan mata berbinar ketika mencicipi makanan di hadapannya. Jaebum hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana tingkah sang adik angkat terhadap sesuatu yang sebenarnya normal namun tidak biasa baginya. Youngjae dan Jackson sibuk berebut makanan, dimana Mark membantu Jaebum memilihkan makanan yang sesuai untuknya dan untuk Jinyoung. Mark dan Jaebum patungan untuk membayar makanannya ketika Jackson hendak membelikan Jinyoung makanan penutup sebagai permintaan maaf lainnya.

 

"Sudah ah, kau terlalu memanjakanku." Jinyoung merasa tidak enak akan sikap Jackson yang terlihat dibuat-buat itu.

 

"Berisik! Sudah makan saja!" Jackson memberikan sebuah es krim pada Jinyoung, saat Mark memberikan es krim waffle pada Youngjae. Anak polo situ bahagia menerimanya dan membaginya dengan Jaebum dan Mark sendiri. Jinyoung yang melihat hal itu menoleh pada Jackson.

 

"Kau juga mau?"

 

"Eeehh?? Jinyoung mau menyuapiku?" Jinyoung mengeryit kesal mendengar nada bicara Jackson.

 

"Aku Cuma menawarkan. Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah."

 

"Jinyoung-aahhh!!!"

 

Mark menoleh pada Jinyoung yang memasang ekspresi kesal dan Jackson yang kembali menangis. Dirinya tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya. Jaebum yang melihat hal itu ikut menoleh pada apa yang dilihat Mark, sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum.  _Syukurlah, kelihatannya kau juga senang, Jinyoungie_.

 

Ketika pulang, Jinyoung masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah bahagia. Setelah diberi penyetel DVD oleh sang kakak, Jinyoung menggunakannya untuk langsung mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dibelinya di toko musik rekomendasi Jaebum dan Youngjae. Sembari mengalunkan nada pelan, dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran ayah Jaebum yang keheranan di pintu masuk kamarnya. "Kau kelihatan sangat senang, Jinyoung."

 

"Eh? Ah!" Jinyoung pun bangkit setelah memasukkan satu CD ke penyetel musiknya. "Hari ini saya ke toko musik bersama Jaebum-hyung dan yang lainnya."

 

"Hee, kau sudah berteman dengan temannya Jaebum juga ya." Jinyoung mengangguk dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Baguslah." Jeda membuat Jinyoung merasa gugup hanya berduaan dengan ayah Jaebum. Seolah dirinya hendak diinterogasi. Namun suara musik mengalun pelan membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan. "Lagu apa yang kau beli?"

 

"Ah, ini rekomendasi Jaebum- _hyung_  dan Youngjae." Jinyoung meraih tempat CD itu berada. "Saya tidak tahu apakah enak didengar atau tidak."

 

Sang ayah tertawa. "Kau benar. Siapa tahu selera kalian berbeda." Jinyoung hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau sendiri tidak punya selera dalam musik?" Jinyoung mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

 

"Sudah seperti yang saya katakan, saya hanya mendengar musik ketika kakak perempuan saya menyetelnya... selain itu, saya tak pernah." Sang ayah mengangguk setuju ketika Jinyoung merasa ragu-ragu menjelaskannya.

 

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Jinyoung mendongak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

 

"Eh?" Ayah Jaebum tersenyum.

 

"Apakah kau berniat tinggal terus bersama kami?"

 

Jinyoung tidak pernah menyangka ucapan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut seseorang. Seperti bagaimana Jaebum mengharapkan agar Jinyoung bernyanyi bersamanya dalam sebuah lagu. Selain kakak perempuannya, tidak ada yang mengharapkannya untuk tetap tinggal dan menetap di suatu tempat. Trauma membuatnya kehilangan rumah dan arah. Jinyoung membelalak lebar ketika mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang seperti harapan dan kehangatan itu.

 

"...EH?" 


	17. Tomorrow, Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertanyaan dari ayah Jaebum membuat Jinyoung berubah dalam sehari. Jaebum bisa melihat anak itu menjadi dewasa seketika, dan dia percaya itu akibat obrolannya dengan sang ayah. Namun, Jinyoung yang berusaha menutupinya tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa anak itu sadari. Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang berhasil menyelesaikan lagu duet pertama mereka bersama pun, tidak sengaja menjadi bertambah satu lagu lagi ketika Jinyoung menyempurnakan gerakan tarian untuk lagu yang dibuat Jaebum selanjutnya. Jinyoung pun akhirnya menerima permintaan teman-teman satu klubnya untuk berduet lagi dengan Jaebum.

_"Will I be able to find my way?" - Tomorrow, Today (JJP - Verse2)_

 

Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sang ayah hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang mirip dengan Jaebum, anak lelakinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa jeda, akhirnya sang ayah membuka mulut. "Kelihatannya kau terkejut." Ucapnya menyadari sikap Jinyoung dan berhasil membuat yang dimaksud tersadar kembali ke dunia. "Maaf bila terdengar tiba-tiba," Jinyoung menoleh. "Namun, kami sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Jinyoung disini." Jinyoung mengerjap. "Tempat yang dulunya kami rasa hanya akan ada keheningan dan sedikit kehangatan, kini jadi lebih ceria dengan kehadiranmu."

 

"Tidak begitu!" Sang ayah mendongak. "Ma-maaf, namun, kurasa tidak hanya keheningan dan kehangatan, saya bisa merasakan bahwa kalian saling mempercayai, maka itu tidak diperlukan kata-kata." Ayah Jaebum mendengarkan. "Disini tidak sepi kok! Sungguh!" Ayah Jaebum yang mengerjap terkejut karena ucapan Jinyoung dan kegigihannya membantah apa yang diucapkan, membuatnya tersenyum.

 

"Terima kasih, Jinyoung." Sang ayah bangkit. "Jadi, apakah kau tetap akan pergi?"

 

"Eh?" Jinyoung mengerjap.

 

"Mendengar ucapanmu itu, kurasa kau tidak berniat menetap."

 

"I-itu..." Jinyoung mengeryit.

 

"Pikirkanlah." Jinyoung mendongak dan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah ayah Jaebum. "Bila keputusanmu tetap tidak menetap, saya sudah menemukan beberapa keluarga baik dan saya kenal yang mau mengurusmu sementara." Jinyoung melihatnya beranjak ke luar pintu kamar. "Saya sih berharap kau tetap disini." Sembari memberikan senyuman kecil, Jinyoung melihat sosok itu menghilang dibalik tertutupnya pintu.

 

Jinyoung mengeryit dan mendesah pelan.  _Bukannya aku tidak mau_. Jinyoung mencengkram dadanya _. Aku hanya takut bahwa kesempatan itu pun, hanya berlaku sementara_.

 

"Jinyoung, aku masuk ya." Yang dipanggil melompat kaget dan membuat Jaebum mengerjap. "Ada apa?"

 

"Ti-tidak." Jinyoung mendesah pelan ketika menyadari bahwa itu hanya Jaebum yang membuatnya terkejut. "Hyung hanya membuatku terkejut..." ucapnya sembari mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

 

Jaebum mengerjap sebelum menoleh ke belakang melihat sosok ayahnya kini di meja makan. "Sesuatu terjadi dengan ayahku? Apa yang dia bilang?"

 

"Eh? Ah, dia menanyakan bagaimana lagu yang kita nyanyikan berdua," Jaebum bisa melihat keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Jaebum mengeryit menatap tajam Jinyoung.

 

"Kau yakin?" Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil, yang seolah berusaha keras menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak bisa disembunyikannya dengan baik. Jaebum mendesah pelan. "Baiklah." Jaebum masuk dan menutup pintu.

 

"Oh ya, ada apa, hyung?" Jaebum melihat Jinyoung kembali seperti sebelum dirinya bicara dengan sang ayah. Jaebum duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Jinyoung.

 

"Aku berpikir bagaimana dengan latihanmu bernyanyi,"

 

"Ah, aku sudah berhasil menemukan yang bagus!" Jaebum bisa melihat anak itu berbinar bahagia. "Akan kupastikan aku bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik."

 

Jaebum tersenyum nakal. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita nyanyikan bersama." Terkejut, Jinyoung mengerjap dua kali sebelum menerima tantangan itu.

 

"Aku akan berusaha!"

 

Seperti ucapan Jinyoung, dirinya berhasil menyanyikan dengan baik lagu buatan Jaebum yang ingin dinyanyikan bersama suara berat Jinyoung. Lelaki itu menyanyikannya penuh perasaan dan begitu masuk ke dalam lagu. Jaebum yang biasa bernyanyi dan suaranya sudah sangat baik, menaikkan alis ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Jinyoung ketika menyanyikannya. Entah mengapa, dia begitu mendalami lagu mereka itu kali ini. Sesuatu terjadi dengan ayahnya, itulah yang dipikirkan Jaebum. Baru pertama kali Jaebum melihat Jinyoung menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan penuh dramatis seperti itu. Biasanya dengan tegang, gugup, ataupun dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

 

Jaebum mengeryit.  _Kenapa kau berekspresi seolah kau ingin menangis, Jinyoung-ah_?

 

Setelah merekamnya sekali lagi di ruang klub mereka, Jaebum dan Jinyoung berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah lagu bersama. Mark dkk bersorak dan ingin merayakan itu dengan mendengar hasilnya bersama-sama. Jinyoung bisa melihat Jaebum bertingkah bangga ketika lagu itu selesai, apalagi dengan beberapa lirik dan nada yang dibantu oleh Jinyoung. Baru pertama kalinya Jinyoung bisa berpartisipasi dalam sebuah lagu, padahal biasanya dirinya hanya menjadi pendengar saja. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa begini rasanya ikut dalam pembuatannya, dan menikmati hasil yang memuaskan.

 

"Jaebum-ah, aku juga ingin lagu baru!"

 

"Hei, aku baru selesai buat yang ini, tolong biarkan aku istirahat sejenak."

 

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Jinyoung tersenyum melihat teman-temannya begitu bahagia ingin kembali membuat lagu yang bisa menghangatkan hati dan membuat semua yang mendengarnya bahagia. Jinyoung memegangi ponselnya yang menampilkan pemutar lagu miliknya dan Jaebum yang baru saja jadi. Bila mendengarkannya berapa kali pun, sudah pasti takkan pernah bosan.

 

" _By the way_  kenapa Jinyoungie diam saja?"

 

"Eh?" Jinyoung mendongak terkejut.

 

"Kau tidak bahagia dengan hasil lagu buatan Jaebum dan dirimu?"

 

"Jackson, kau menanyakannya seolah kau produsernya."

 

"Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya."

 

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku senang kok." Ucap Jinyoung, dengan ragu-ragu dan seolah terpaksa. Jaebum mengeryitk khawatir.

 

"Kalau begitu kita buat lagu untuk Jaebum dan Jinyoungie lagi!"

 

Jinyoung mendongak terkejut. "Eh?"

 

"Bukankah janjinya hanya satu ya?" Tanya Mark pada Jackson yang kegirangan.

 

"Tidak masalah dong, toh Jinyoung juga anggota kita. Benar kan, Jaebum?" Mereka menoleh pada Jaebum yang masih mengeryit.

 

"Ng? Ada apa, Jaebum- _hyung_?"

 

"Huh?" Ucapan Youngjae menyadarkan sang hyung.

 

"Kau memandangi Jinyoungie dengan tatapan mengerikan gitu." Ucap Jackson menambahkan.

 

"Mengerikan? Benarkah?" Jaebum mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Mark tertawa.

 

"Aku yakin Jinyoung juga senang, tenanglah, Jaebum." Ucapnya sembari menepuk pundak Jaebum.

 

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" Rona merah menghiasi wajah Jaebum, membuat Jinyoung yang memperhatikan kakak angkatnya itu pun ikut merona merah. Jackson hanya tersenyum lebar dan Youngjae tertawa kecil ketika melihat Jinyoung berusaha tenang dan tidak ikut merasa malu.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga punya koreografi baru," ucap Mark sembari menyikut Jackson.

 

"Ah! Kau benar!" Jaebum dan yang lain mengerjap.

 

"Koreografi? Buat lagu yang mana?"

 

"Mau lihat! Mau lihat!" Youngjae antusias, matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil.

 

"Youngjae, kau bisa menari?" Tanya Jinyoung dan membuat teman sebayanya itu mengerjap dengan polosnya.

 

"Bisa. Lebih tepatnya aku nggak suka menari." Jinyoung mengerjap.

 

"Tidak suka?"

 

"Kemampuan Youngjae terletak pada suaranya," Jinyoung mendongak ketika Jaebum sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menunjuk tenggorokannya. "Tidak kalah denganku, kami adalah main vocal disini."

 

"Benar, benar, kami hanya rapper dan cowok yang bisa dance!" Mark menyikut Jackson.

 

"Kita juga bisa menyanyi kalau berusaha." Jackson terkekeh.

 

"Kau benar!"

 

Jinyoung mengerjap. "Namun kurasa Jackson bisa bernyanyi,"

 

"Eh? Aku?" Tunjuk Jackson ketika mendengar ucapan Jinyoung. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

 

"Suaramu yang rendah dan serak basah itu enak didengar. Pasti bila menyanyi di sebuah lagu yang  _mellow_  dan tidak terlalu nge- _beat_ , pasti bagus sekali." Jackson dan Mark mengerjap mendengarkan ucapan Jinyoung, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar dan Mark menyikut sembari menggodanya.

 

"Hei, suara serak basah!" Ucapnya sembari terkekeh. Jackson yang malu pun berusaha menghilangkannya dengan tersenyum lebar dan mengusap kepalanya.

 

"Aku jadi ingin mencobanya." Gumam Jackson pelan. Jinyoung tersenyum.

 

"Ide yang bagus." Semuanya mendongak pada Jaebum yang kini menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. Tangannya terlipat. Matanya tajam dan berpikir keras.

 

"Terus mana koreografinya?" Tanya Youngjae dengan nada memohon.

 

"Ah!"

 

Mark dan Jackson memperlihatkan koreografi setengah jadinya itu. Walaupun ada ketika Jackson terus tertawa, diikuti oleh Mark sendiri, Jaebum memandanginya dengan serius. Seolah gerakan dance itu bisa digunakannya untuk lagunya bila akan dinyanyikan bersama, maupun hanya dengan dua orang. Jinyoung yang memandangi keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ada keinginan untuk mencoba dan menjadikannya sempurna. Youngjae berusaha mengikuti ketika Mark membantunya. Lelaki polos itu berusaha keras dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya seperti Jinyoung yang berusaha bernyanyi untuk Jaebum. 

 

Jinyoung meraih ponselnya, mengganti lagu yang sudah jadinya dengan lagu instrumental Jaebum yang lain. Nadanya yang terdengar mengalun lembut, namun memiliki beat yang menyenangkan, membuat Jinyoung menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan. Mark dan Jackson mengajari Jaebum dan Youngjae, yang berusaha keras namun berhasil di kuasai oleh Jaebum dengan baik. Mark dan Jackson memberinya jempol, ketika Jaebum berhasil dengan keringat mengalir. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Jinyoung telah berdiri. Ponsel dipegang tangannya dengan erat.

 

Mereka melihat Jinyoung mulai bergerak, ke daerah yang kosong. Dance itu seolah melanjutkan koreografi yang telah dibuat setengahnya oleh Mark. Jaebum membelalak lebar ketika Jinyoung pun mengalunkan kata-kata lagi, menyanyikannya dengan sembarang namun cocok dengan nadanya. Mereka terpana memandangi Jinyoung yang menari di bagian reff. Jinyoung mengulangnya lagi dari awal, mengingat gerakan yang dibuat Mark dan Jackson, menyempurnakannya dengan gerakan miliknya di bagian reff. Jaebum berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatap gerakan yang mulus dilakukan oleh Jinyoung.

 

 _Dia bilang tidak pernah menari maupun menyanyi. Namun bila Jinyoung mencoba, dia melakukannya dengan baik dan hasilnya bagus sekali._ Jaebum mengeryit ketika memandangi adik angkatnya yang berusaha keras dan seolah hasil dari usaha kerasnya itu berbuah hasil kini.

 

Jinyoung pun berhenti, terengah-engah, sebelum mendengar tepuk tangan dari seseorang. Jinyoung mendongak dan mendapati Youngjae melakukannya sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Jinyoung- _hyung_  hebat sekali!!"

 

"Woah!" Jinyoung terkejut ketika Youngjae berlari memeluknya. "A-ada apa?"

 

"Ada apa? Kau seolah menyempurnakan koreografi kami di lagu itu."

 

Jinyoung mengerjap. "Di lagu?" Jinyoung menoleh pada ponselnya. "Sejak kapan aku mengubah lagunya?" Jinyoung pun panik. Jaebum melangkah, membuat Jinyoung berhenti.

 

"Maukah kau menyanyikan ini denganku, Jinyoungie?"

 

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung mengerjap terkejut. "Eh?"

 

"Ini benar-benar cocok denganmu dan Jaebum- _hyung_!" Mark tersenyum.

 

"Aku setuju." Jackson mengangguk-angguk.

 

"Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku-lah yang lebih baik menyanyikan ini dengan Jaebum- _hyung_." Jinyoung menoleh pada Youngjae yang mengatakannya dengan senyuman polos. "Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi lebih banyak lagi, Jinyoung- _hyung_."

 

Jinyoung memasang ekspresi khawatir, sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan. Dirinya mengusap kepala Youngjae. "Rasanya aku nggak bisa menolaknya bila Youngjae yang minta."

 

"Asyik!"

 

"Kalau begitu kau akan melakukannya?" Jaebum ikut antusias. Jinyoung mendongak.

 

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak suka bernyanyi denganmu bukan, Jaebum- _hyung_?" Jinyoung tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak yakin dan tidak percaya diri. Itu saja."

 

"Aku suka hasil lagu  _Coming Home_!" Jinyoung terkejut ketika Jaebum mencengkram bahunya. "Dan aku percaya yang ini juga hasilnya akan sama bagusnya! Tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu!"

 

Jinyoung menganga ketika Jaebum mengatakannya dengan yakin dan mata berbinar. Dirinya menyadari bahwa sikap itu tidak seperti dirinya, Jaebum mundur sembari mengusap tengkuk lehernya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga akan sangat senang bila hasilnya bagus." Jaebum dan yang lainnya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya bersorak bahagia.

 

"Jaebum-ah, aku ingin coba lagu yang bisa kunyanyikan dan bukan nge-rapp seperti kata Jinyoungie!" Ucap Jackson dengan nada memohon.

 

"Akan kucoba, Jackson. Kalau begitu bantu aku membuatnya."

 

"Dengan senang hati!"

 

"Aku akan membantu dengan koreografinya." Ucap Mark di balik punggung Jackson.

 

"Mark- _hyung_  juga bantu membuat lagunya dong." Youngjae menarik sang hyung di lengannya. Mark hanya tertawa kecil.

 

"Terima kasih, Youngjae-ah."

 

"Jaebum- _hyung_ , untuk yang ini kau sudah punya judulnya?" Jaebum menoleh pada Jinyoung yang terlihat penasaran. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

 

"Judulnya  _Tomorrow, Today_."


	18. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan persetujuan dari Jinyoung agar bernyanyi bersama dengannya untuk beberapa lagu lagi pun, menginginkan suara baru, alias anggota baru. Jinyoung yang melihat kebingungan sang kakak angkat pun membantu dengan menyarankan perihal dua orang murid di kelas lain yang cukup populer dan menarik perhatian. Jaebum pun memikirkan hal itu baik-baik setelah makan siang dengan anggota grupnya yang lain.

Selain lagu _Coming Home_ dan _Tomorrow, Today_ , Jinyoung akhirnya setuju dalam membuat tiga lagu lainnya yang memiliki alunan nada yang mirip dengan dua lagu sebelumnya. Jaebum memberinya judul, _Find You, Icarus dan On & On_. Dengan penuh semangat dan pantang nyerah, Jaebum mengerjakan lagu itu dibantu ketiga teman anggota klubnya selain Jinyoung. Adik angkatnya membantu dalam membuat lirik dan beberapa nada yang akan dinyanyikan di dalamnya. Youngjae dan Mark membantu dalam membenarkan nada sekaligus koreografi. Jackson membantu menyanyikan bagaimana tinggi dan rendahnya suara yang akan dinyanyikan. Semuanya bekerja sama dalam membuat lagu. Walaupun lagu kali ini khusus untuk Jaebum dan Jinyoung, mereka tidak keberatan dan malah ikut bersemangat dalam membantunya.

 

Walau begitu, Jaebum tidak lupa pada mereka. Dirinya sudah mempersiapkan lagu-lagu yang cocok dinyanyikan mereka semua bila memungkinkan. Jaebum yang kini duduk memandangi lagu barunya selain lagu yang dinyanyikannya dengan Jaebum pun mengeryit. Matanya begitu serius sehingga Jinyoung yang datang pun tidak terasa olehnya. “Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?”

 

Jaebum mendongak dan mendapati Jinyoung membawakan makan siang hari itu dengan senyumannya seperti biasa. Setelah menyimpannya di meja, Jinyoung duduk di kursi dan mendekati Jaebum. Dirinya melihat sang kakak angkat mendesah pelan. “Kurasa aku butuh suara lagi.”

 

Jinyoung mengerjap kali ini. “Maksudmu anggota baru?” Jaebum mengangguk.

 

“Tentu saja suaramu sudah cukup dan aku masih membutuhkannya.” Jinyoung menoleh pada kertas yang dipegang Jaebum. “Namun aku ingin menambah dua orang lagi untuk lagu ini.”

 

“Kau sudah mempersiapkan yang baru?” Jaebum mengangguk.

 

“Sekaligus menyesuaikan suara serak basah Jackson yang kau bilang sebelumnya.” Jinyoung mengerjap sebelum tertawa.

 

“Suaranya terdengar begitu kok.” Jaebum mengangguk, dan Jinyoung mengerti bahwa lelaki itu setuju.

 

“Apa di kelasmu atau diangkatanmu ada orang yang cocok?”

 

“Mau perempuan apa laki-laki?” Jaebum mengangkat alis ketika Jinyoung terlihat mengerti maksud Jaebum. _Rasanya kalau dengan Jinyoung aku tak perlu banyak bicara_ …

 

“Kalau bisa laki-laki, kau tahu bagaimana perempuan bila disini.” Jinyoung mengangguk setelah memberi sedikit jeda. “Namun, tetap saja-“

 

“Bagaimana kalau yang jago dance dan juga aneh?” Jaebum menaikkan alis.

 

“Apaan dengan rekomendasimu itu?” Jinyoung tertawa.

 

“Mungkin bukan di kelasku. Namun, beberapa hari ini ada gossip bahwa ada dua anak cowok yang akrab, yang satunya tinggi sekali dan jago dance, dan yang satunya agak aneh dan terlihat bahwa dia tidak memiliki batas antara realita dan imajinasi. Lebih tepatnya selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan mengikuti _pace_ -nya sendiri.” Jinyoung melihat Jaebum memberinya ekspresi tidak percaya dan agak curiga.

 

“…Kau yakin mau membawa orang itu kemari?” Jinyoung tertawa lagi.

 

“Lucu sekali Jaebum- _hyung_ memperlihatkannya secara jujur begitu.” Jaebum hanya mengerjap bingung. “Yah, hyung kan bilang butuh suara lagi.” Jinyoung mulai membuka makan siang mereka. “Aku menyarankan dan mungkin mereka menarik.” Dirinya memberikan satu kotak pada Jaebum. “Aku tidak tahu sih apakah ini benar dan aku tidak terlalu suka soal gossip,” Dirinya melihat Jaebum mulai membuka kotak makan siang miliknya. “Namun, yang tinggi itu jago dance, dan selalu dianggap _dancing machine_.”

 

Jaebum mengangkat alisnya ketika sumpit berada di mulutnya. “ _Dancing machine_?” Suara sumpit terbelah pun terdengar. Jinyoung mengangguk.

 

“Setiap dia merasa nyaman, senang dan sebagainya, dia menggerakkan badannya untuk menyalurkan kebahagiaan itu, dia senang melakukannya mungkin? Atau sudah terbiasa?” Jinyoung membuka miliknya sendiri.

 

“Ataukah dia selalu ikut kursus dance?” Jinyoung mengedikkan bahunya.

 

“Mungkin saja. Gerakannya tidak jauh halusnya seperti Mark- _hyung_ dan Jackson. Kurasa begitu.”

 

“Kau sudah pernah melihatnya?” Jinyoung mengerjap.

 

“Saat itu aku tidak tahu apakah itu orang yang sering di gossipkan atau tidak, namun aku pernah melihat cowok tinggi menari dengan halus dan seolah mudah di lorong. Beberapa murid juga memperhatikannya sampai dia merasa malu dan berlalu masih dengan dance. Menarik sekali.” Jinyoung ikut memulai makan bagian miliknya. “Ah, aku juga membawakan untuk bagian yang lainnya bila mereka kemari ya.” Ucap Jinyoung menunjuk kantong yang dibawanya barusan.

 

Jaebum mengangguk. “Lalu bagaimana dengan yang aneh? Apa dia jago dance?”

 

“Entahlah. Kurasa bila dia belajar sepertiku pasti bisa.” Jinyoung menelan suapan pertamanya. “Badannya kecil dan seolah ramping, namun kurasa dia perlu mengisi kebutuhan perutnya untuk melakukan kegiatan dance yang cukup menguras tenaga.” Jinyoung pun melahap suapan kedua.

 

Jaebum mengerjap, mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Jinyoung padanya. Sembari meraih sesuap dari setiap makanan yang dirinya pegang kini. Alisnya mengeryit lagi.

 

“Maaf bila kata-kataku membuat nafsu makanmu berkurang, _hyung_.”

 

“Huh?” Jinyoung terkekeh.

 

“Pikirkan saja nanti dan sekarang nikmati makan siangmu. Aku jadi kangen _hyung_ yang suka makan besar itu.” Jaebum mengerjap melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Jinyoung, sebelum dirinya merasa malu akan ucapannya. Jaebum akhirnya melahap makanannya dan membuat Jinyoung senang. _Kata-kata Jinyoung soal keduanya akan kupikirkan nant_ i, itulah yang Jinyoung dapat dari ekspresi Jaebum ketika sibuk dengan makanannya. Dirinya tidak tahu, bahwa Jaebum bisa menyetujui ucapannya dengan mudah seperti itu.

 

“Ah, kalian sudah disini duluan ternyata.” Suara Jackson membuyarkan keheningan di antara Jaebum dan Jinyoung. “Apa nih? Kalian sedang berduaan?”

 

“Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?” Gerutu Jinyoung walau rona merah tak luput dari wajah putihnya. Jaebum hanya sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

 

“Habis kalian begitu dekat.” Tunjuk Jackson pada kursi yang mereka duduki dan lutut yang hampir menempel.

 

“Kita sedang membicarakan soal lagu.” Ucap Jaebum dengan entengnya.

 

“Dan aku memberi saran.” Tambah Jinyoung seolah Jaebum sedang membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang terdengar seperti salah paham.

 

Jackson terkekeh. “Kalian seperti pasangan yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain begitu.” Jaebum dan Jinyoung menatapnya kesal bersamaan. “Tuh kan.”

 

“Sudahlah Jackson.”

 

“Ah! Jinyoung- _hyung_ sudah membawakan kami makan siang ya!”

 

“Asyik!” Jackson melesat dan melupakan godaannya barusan. Youngjae menghampiri Jinyoung yang mengerjap bingung.

 

“Maaf, apa kau membeli sesuatu?”

 

“Ng,” Youngjae menggeleng pelan sebelum mengangkat kantong yang sama namun berukuran lebih kecil. “Aku bawakan makanan penutupnya.”

 

Jinyoung tersenyum. “Terima kasih, Youngjae.”

 

“Kau pintar sekali.” Youngjae tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Jaebum dan Jinyoung seolah memujinya. Youngjae seperti anak dari Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang kini duduk berdekatan dengannya.

 

“Jinyoungie, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka yang ini?” Jinyoung menoleh ketika Jackson memulai godaannya.

 

“Kau yang bilang untuk belikan yang itu bukan?” Ucap Jinyoung membalas godaan itu dengan ketus.

 

“Ah, ada bagianku dan Youngjae juga.”

 

“Terima kasih, Jinyoung- _hyung_!” Jinyoung tersenyum pada Mark dan Youngjae yang senang mendapat bagiannya.

 

“Youngjae-ah, aku mau _dessert_ -ku!” Jinyoung menoleh pada Jaebum ketika mendengar sang hyung berteriak memanggilnya.

 

“Sudah habis lagi.” Jaebum terkekeh.

 

“Kau tahu aku belum cukup dengan itu.” Jinyoung mendesah pelan.

 

“Memang.”

 

“Maaf, Jaebum- _hyung_! Aku hendak membelikanmu susu stroberi, namun sayang sudah habis.” Ucapan Youngjae membuat ekspresi senang di wajah Jaebum menghilang seketika. Semuanya terkekeh melihat Jaebum yang begitu dan kini memeluk kedua kakinya di atas kursi. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti anak kecil ketika merasa sedih dan kecewa. Youngjae panik dan bingung ketika melihatnya. “Maaf, biar aku-“

 

“Youngjae makan saja.”

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung tersenyum.

 

“Biar aku yang urus.” Youngjae memberikan ekspresi bahwa banyak tanda tanya di atas kepalanya, sebelum mengangguk menyetujui. Mark mengajaknya untuk makan bersama tak jauh dari kursi Jaebum dan Jinyoung duduk.

 

“Jinyoungie kau jahat.” Gerutu Jaebum ketika Jinyoung tersenyum.

 

“Terima kasih.” Jinyoung bangkit dan semakin membuat Jaebum kesal.

 

“Itu bukan pu-“ Ucapannya terhenti melihat sesuatu yang ada di atas telapak tangan Jinyoung yang terulur padanya.

 

“Sudah pasti kalau tidak ketinggalan pasti kehabisan. Untung aku berhasil, nih.” Jaebum meraihnya, susu kotak stroberi. “Kau tahu ini populer sekali, tidak hanya di kalangan perempuan namun juga laki-laki.”

 

“Ah!” Jinyoung menoleh ketika Youngjae melihatnya memberikan susu kotak stroberi pada Jaebum. “Jadi Jinyoung- _hyung_ sudah membelinya duluan…”

 

Jinyoung meraih kantong miliknya dan tersenyum. “Aku biasa membeli lebih, makanya tidak akan kehabisan.” Ucapnya dengan bangga.

 

“Jinyoung cekatan sekali.” Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum.

 

“Maaf, Jinyoungie, aku-“ Jinyoung menoleh pada Jaebum yang seolah bersalah.

 

“Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku tahu kau Cuma bercanda.” Jaebum mengerjap sebelum melihat adik angkatnya beralih ke Mark dan yang lainnya. “Apa saja yang kau beli, Youngjae?”

 

“Ah, aku…”

 

“Bagaimana bila Jinyoung sendiri yang lihat langsung? Youngjae sedang makan bukan.”

 

“Ah, kau benar. Maaf ya, Youngjae.”

 

“Ng,” Youngjae tersenyum ketika Jinyoung meraih kantong miliknya.

 

“Kau membelikanku buah pisang!” Ucap Jinyoung semangat.

 

“Aku sering melihat Jinyoung- _hyung_ memakannya, kurasa pasti hyung akan senang.”

 

Jinyoung membalas senyuman itu. “Terima kasih, _sunshine_. Aku memang suka buah pisang. Menyehatkan!” Youngjae mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

 

“Iya _hyung_.”

 

Mark tersenyum ketika melihat Jinyoung mengatakan hal itu seolah sudah hal wajar baginya. _Ternyata yang memanggilnya sunshine lagi tidak hanya Jaebum, melainkan Jinyoung. Entah siapa yang mengajarkannya, ataukah Jinyoung sendiri yang merasa bahwa Youngjae cocok sekali disebut begitu, ataukah dari namanya yang sesuai dengan sifatnya, tidak ada yang tahu_. Mark menoleh pada Jaebum. Dirinya melihat lelaki itu mulai menikmati susu stroberi pemberian Jinyoung dan kembali fokus pada kertas berisi lagu yang barunya. _Ternyata memang ada kecocokan yang aneh pada Jaebum dan Jinyoung, seolah keduanya adalah diri mereka yang satu lagi_. Mark mengerjap. _Apakah ini yang disebut belahan jiwa_?


	19. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum dan Jinyoung memperdengarkan lagu buatan Jaebum yang mereka nyanyikan bersama pada ayah Jaebum. Pujian pun terdengar darinya, dan membuat baik Jaebum maupun Jinyoung bahagia. 
> 
> "Aku merasa kau sangat cocok dengan Jinyoung menyanyikannya, seolah Jinyoung memang ada disini sekarang ini untuk melakukan sesuatu bersamamu, dan melewatinya bersamamu," ucapan sang ayah membuat Jaebum dan Jinyoung terkejut akan hal yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan bisa terjadi, hingga ke perihal soulmate. 
> 
> Jaebum dan Jinyoung memahami satu sama lain padahal mereka belum lama bertemu, apakah artinya itu? dan benarkah Soulmate itu ada?

Setelah lagu Coming Home jadi, Jaebum dan Jinyoung mengizinkan sang ayah mendengarkannya. Keduanya menelan ludah dengan gugup seolah sang ayah adalah juri yang menilai lagu buatan mereka, apakah enak didengar ataukah pantas untuk dipublikasikan. Setelah mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali dan senyuman terlukis di bibirnya, sang ayah menatap keduanya. “Bagus, bagus sekali.” Jinyoung menghela nafas lega dimana Jaebum mengepalkan tangannya dengan berserukan _yes_! Berkali-kali. “Kupikir ini lagu terbaik yang kudengar dari semua lagu yang kau buat, Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum mengerjap terkejut. “Benarkah?”

 

“Ah.” Sang ayah mengangguk. “Mungkin lebih tepat lagu yang kau nyanyikan bersama seseorang yang kau percaya.”

 

Jaebum menoleh pada Jinyoung yang berusaha keras menutup rasa malunya. Jinyoung merasa itu adalah pujian baginya.

 

“Aku tidak menyatakan bahwa lagu kau bernyanyi dengan Youngjae atau teman-temanmu di klub tidak bagus.” Ucap sang ayah mengembalikan ponsel milik Jinyoung. “Namun, aku merasa kau sangat cocok dengan Jinyoung menyanyikannya, seolah Jinyoung memang ada disini sekarang ini untuk melakukan sesuatu bersamamu, dan melewatinya bersamamu.” Jinyoung mengerjap. “Tentu saja, bersama teman-temanmu yang lain.” Jinyoung kelihatan merasa lega. “Kau dan Jinyoung memiliki sebuah kesepakatan dan satu pemahaman yang mungkin kalian berdua tidak sadari.” Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. “Maka itu kalian dianggap cocok untuk satu sama lain.” Sang ayah berdiri dan beranjak keluar rumah.

 

Jaebum dan Jinyoung pun hanya tersenyum pada satu sama lain. “Terima kasih.” Ucap Jinyoung, mewakili Jaebum yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa selain mengangguk setuju.

 

“Ah.” Keduanya mendongak bersamaan. “Aku selalu lihat ada hal yang kalian lakukan bersamaan tanpa kalian sadari.” Jaebum dan Jinyoung mengerjap bersamaan. “Seperti misalnya mengusap tengkuk leher,” sang ayah mempraktekannya. “Maupun menyilakan kaki kalian ke atas. Padahal kalian tidak janjian untuk melakukannya ataupun merencanakannya.” Sang ayah tersenyum. “Kebetulan sekali bukan?” Keduanya melihatnya kembali berjalan. “Kalau itu masih dianggap kebetulan, maka kita lihat ke depannya.”

 

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengedikkan bahu. Jinyoung tertawa ketika mereka setuju hal itu tanpa perlu mereka mengatakan sepatah kata. Jaebum pun mulai menyadari, bahwa Jinyoung seseorang yang akan dipertemukan oleh Tuhan suatu hari nanti dengannya.

 

Hal yang diucapkan ayah Jaebum pun dibuktikan oleh teman-temannya ketika di klub. “Hyung, apa Jaebum- _hyung_ selalu mengikuti gerakanmu?”

 

“Eh? Apa maksudmu?” Jinyoung mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Youngjae menunjuk Jaebum, dan kembali pada Jinyoung. Keduanya menyilakan kaki kanan yang sama kini.

 

“Aku melihat kalian berdua bersamaan melakukannya padahal duduk begitu jauh.” Jinyoung mengerjap lagi. “Kalian janjian?”

 

“…Tidak.” _Ucapan ayah Jaebum-hyung benar_. “Bila kau melihatku melakukan bersamaan dengan Jaebum- _hyung_ , apakah aku melihatnya hendak melakukan itu?”

 

Youngjae mengerjap berpikir. “Kau benar. Tadi aku memandangimu sebelum melirik pada Jaebum- _hyung_ , dan terkejut melihat kalian berdua duduk dengan posisi yang sama. Apakah Jaebum- _hyung_ …?” Jinyoung tertawa.

 

“Kalau begitu coba tanyakan apa dia mengikutiku atau tidak.”

 

“Jaebum- _hyung_!” Yang dipanggil menoleh.

 

“Apa?”

 

“Sebelum kau duduk begitu, kau sedang apa?” Jaebum mengeryit bingung.

 

“Kami mengobrol soal lagu baru!” Jackson menengahi. “Ada apa memangnya?” Jackson kini ikut penasaran.

 

“Apa Jaebum-hyung melihat ke arah Jinyoung-hyung?” Jaebum dan Jackson saling pandang sebelum menjawabnya.

 

“Aku melihatnya memandangi kertas ini!” Jaebum mengangguk menyetujuinya.

 

“Jaebum-hyung tidak curi pandang ke arah kami??” Youngjae sangat gigih.

 

“Kau pikir aku sedang menggoda Jinyoung?!” Ucap Jaebum dengan kesal dan membuat Jinyoung terkekeh.

 

“Ti-tidak, maaf.” Jinyoung menepuk lengan Youngjae yang dimarahi oleh Jaebum karena dia kesal dengan pertanyaan aneh Youngjae dengan senyuman kecil.

 

“Kau penasaran apa Jaebum mengikuti Jinyoung melakukan hal yang sama bukan?”

 

“Eh?” Semuanya menoleh pada Mark kini. Lelaki itu duduk di belakang Youngjae dan matanya bisa melihat langsung ke arah Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Youngjae mengerjap sebelum mengangguk ragu.

 

“Ada apa memangnya?” Jaebum kini penasaran.

 

“Kau dan Jinyoung melakukan gerakan yang sama di waktu yang sama tanpa melihat satu sama lain.” Jaebum dan Jinyoung terkejut. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain.

 

“…Mungkin saja itu kebetulan?” Dengan ragu Jinyoung mengatakannya, setelah setuju dengan Jaebum untuk memutuskan bahwa itu hanya kebetulan. Mark menatap keduanya bergantian.

 

“Kalian menyetujuinya tanpa perlu bicara kan?” Keduanya terkejut lagi. “Jaebum dan Jinyoung hanya memberi kontak mata pada satu sama lain, sebelum setuju untuk menganggapnya sebagai kebetulan.”

 

“Mark! Kau teliti sekali!” Mark hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jackson.

 

“Aku yakin kau juga menyadarinya sih.” Jackson mengangkat alisnya.

 

“Yah, kau benar.”

 

“Sejak kapan?” Tanya Youngjae kini jadi penasaran, dan rasa sedih dari amarah yang didapatnya dari Jaebum pun menghilang seketika.  

 

“Jaebum dan Jinyoung duduk dengan posisi yang sama, ah, bukan yang sekarang ya.” Ucap Jackson memulai. “Ketika Jinyoungie setuju untuk nyanyi bersama Jaebum, kalian berdua mengambil kertas berisi tulisan lirik lagu yang baru bersamaan sebelum membacanya.” Jaebum dan Jinyoung hanya bisa mengerjap. “Setelah masuk ke ruang klub bersamaan, kalian langsung duduk di sofa yang diduduki Mark bersamaan sebelum memulai rekaman.” Youngjae mengerjap takjub dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. “Yah, awalnya aku dan Mark menganggap itu hanya kebetulan. Namun, cukup sering bukan? Aku saja tidak sesering itu dengan Mark.”

 

Yang dimaksud mengangguk setuju. “Dan lagi, kalian bisa memutuskan sesuatu hanya dengan kontak mata tanpa perlu bicara.” Keduanya menoleh pada satu sama lain. “Nah, pemikiran kalian sama.”

 

Jaebum dan Jinyoung menatap Mark. “Yah, aku juga nggak tahu kenapa bisa sepemikiran dengan Jinyoung.” Yang dimaksud ikut mengangguk. Mark mengerti karena Jaebum mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa menyetujuinya dengan Jinyoung kali ini.

 

“Aku juga merasa bahwa Jaebum- _hyung_ mengerti maksudku, walau aku yakin dia juga mengerti maksud Youngjae, sebagai sesama adiknya,” Jinyoung melirik Youngjae. “Namun aku belum bicara apapun, Jaebum- _hyung_ langsung mengerti itu maksudku.”

 

“Terkadang dia nggak ngerti maksudku kok.” Gerutu Youngjae dimana Jaebum hanya tersenyum kecil, malu.

 

“Jadi _soulmate_ itu benar-benar ada ya?” Jaebum dan Jinyoung menoleh pada Jackson bersamaan. “Kau tahu? Yang disebut belahan jiwa, yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu berkata banyak dan hanya memberitahumu dengan gerakan. Tidak semua bisa mengerti kecuali orang yang benar-benar mengenalmu kan?” Jaebum dan Jinyoung menatap satu sama lain.

 

“Namun aku bertemu dengan Jaebum- _hyung_ tidak selama sebulan bukan?” Jaebum mengangguk setuju.

 

“Apakah memang semudah itu, soulmate bertemu satu sama lain?” Tanya Youngjae yang ikut penasaran. Mark dan Jackson mengedikkan bahu mereka, tidak bersamaan seperti Jaebum dan Jinyoung namun sama-sama melakukannya.

 

“Aku juga nggak tahu.” Ucap Mark. “Namun, bila sekali bertemu, kau seolah melakukan gerakan satu sama lain tanpa kau sadari, dan seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa kalian lakukan.” Jaebum dan Jinyoung mendesah pelan. “Sekaligus memiliki kesepakatan yang hanya kalian berdua sepakati.”

 

Jinyoung mengeryit. Dirinya tidak tahu menahu soal soulmate begitu pula kebetulan yang biasa dilakukannya dengan Jaebum. Dirinya sendiri tidak pernah melihat bahwa Jaebum melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, dan mungkin dia melihatnya dan tidak disadari olehnya. Ada saat Jinyoung melakukan sesuatu yang dirinya pikir pernah dilakukan Jaebum, namun tidak berpikir bahwa Jaebum juga melakukan hal yang pernah dilakukan Jinyoung.

 

 _Jadi aku bertemu dengan Jaebum-hyung karena aku adalah soulmate-nya_? Konyol sekali. Jinyoung membantah hal itu. _Sudah pasti hanya kebetulan_. Jinyoung pun meyakinkan dirinya. _Dan lagi bahaya sekali bila aku soulmate-nya_ , Jinyoung mendongak dan mendapati Jaebum yang sedang mengeluh pada Jackson yang memutuskan soal soulmate. _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia kena imbas dari trauma yang entah akan terjadi lagi padaku atau tidak_.

 

Kebetulan ini pun dibicarakan oleh teman sekelas Jinyoung dan Jaebum sendiri. “Jinyoung, aku sering melihatmu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jaebum- _hyung_ ya?”

 

“Eh?” Jinyoung mengerjap terkejut. “Masa sih?” Jinyoung berusaha tenang menghadapi satu lagi topik yang pernah dibahas oleh ayah Jaebum dan teman-teman satu klubnya.

 

“Ng! Aku pernah memintamu untuk memperlihatkan sedikit dance dari lagu kalian berdua bukan? Tidak sengaja aku melihat Jaebum-hyung melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.” Jinyoung mendesah lega.

 

“Kalau soal dance, tentu saja sama, itu karena hyung dan aku-“

 

“Tidak, bukan itu.” Jinyoung mengerjap. “Sebelum aku melihatmu memperlihatkan dance-nya, kau menyandar pada jendela yang terbuka di lorong kan?” Jinyoung mengangguk. “Tanpa sengaja aku melirik Jaebum- _hyung_ dan teman-temannya, yang sedang menyandar juga ketika aku melihatmu bersandar.” Jinyoung membelalakan matanya. “Aku tidak tahu apakah dia melihatmu melakukannya dan sengaja mengikuti gerakanmu, namun temanku bilang bahwa Jaebum sedang asyik ngobrol sebelum akhirnya menyandar pada jendela sepertimu, walau jendelanya tidak terbuka sih.”

 

Jinyoung mengeryit. _Kebetulan macam apa itu_? Mereka tidak dekat dan tidak sedang bertemu muka, namun Jaebum dan dirinya bisa melakukan hal yang sama bersamaan. Jinyoung yakin tidak hanya dirinya yang melakukan itu dengan siapapun, namun kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi padanya dan Jaebum?

 

“Kebetulan pastinya kan? Yang berada disana tidak hanya kita-“

 

“Lorong waktu itu tidak terlalu ramai, dan saat itu memang hanya ada kita dan teman-teman Jaebum- _hyung_.” Mata Jinyoung melebar lagi. “Makanya aku sadar bahwa itu bukan kebetulan.” Teman Jinyoung tersenyum. “Kalau banyak orang sudah pasti kuanggap kebetulan bukan? Ini jarang sekali lho. Apalagi kita tidak menyapa mereka dan aku yakin Jaebum- _hyung_ tak menyadari kau disini. Hanya kalian berdua yang bersandar ke jendela sebelum kembali ke kelas lho! Aku dengar temanku juga mengamati mereka ketika kembali, hanya Jaebum- _hyung_ dan kamu yang melakukannya.”

 

 _Ucapannya benar_ , gumam Jinyoung. Lorong tidak ramai dan hanya ada mereka. Jaebum dan Jinyoung tidak saling menyapa dan mungkin saja tidak tahu bahwa ada satu sama lain disana, namun mereka masih sempat melakukan hal yang sama bersamaan. Terlebih lagi, hanya mereka yang bersandar ke jendela sebelum kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

 

“…Kau benar.”

 

“Hebat sekali! Tapi mungkin saja memang kebetulan.” Tambahnya dengan ceria berusaha agar Jinyoung tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

 

“Yah, bukan hal yang harus ditakuti kok Jinyoung, tidak sedikit yang sepertimu disini.”

 

Dan tidak banyak pula, gumam Jinyoung dalam hatinya dengan tegang.

 

“Mungkin kau khawatir karena kau dan Jaebum-hyung tidak lama bertemu, apalagi karena kejadian waktu itu bukan?” Jinyoung mengeryit mengingatnya.

 

“Namun, memiliki seseorang yang mengerti dirimu sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu, bukankah itu hal yang hebat?” Jinyoung mendongak dan melihat temannya terkekeh.

 

“Selama ini kebanyakan kita harus memberitahu teman kita sendiri apa yang kita maksud bukan? Namun, bila seperti kau dan Jaebum- _hyung_ , yang saling pandang langsung mengerti satu sama lain, aku merasa itu cukup hebat. Walau agak mengerikan juga.”

 

“Yang mana sih?” Mereka pun tertawa.

 

“Itu artinya, kau tak perlu memberitahu maksudmu pun, dia akan tahu.” Jinyoung mendongak. “Bila kau merasa senang ataupun menderita, matanya seolah akan memberitahumu bahwa “kau akan baik-baik saja, aku disini, menangislah,” begitu.” Jinyoung melihat tatapan lembut di mata temannya itu. Jinyoung merasa bahwa Jaebum bisa saja mengatakan hal itu padanya.

 

“Heee, kau sedang ingin nangis ternyata?”

 

“Ini hanya contoh! Contoh!” Rona merah menghiasi pipi temannya. “Lagipula, kita tidak tahu maksud satu sama lain bila tidak diungkapkan bukan?”

 

“Eh?” Dia melihat temannya itu tersenyum sedih.

 

“Kau menderita dan memaksakan diri waktu itu pun, aku tidak tahu.” Jinyoung tersenyum.

 

“Kita kan baru saja bertemu, belum sempat jadi teman.” Teman Jinyoung itu mengangguk menyetujuinya.

 

“Namun, bukankah senang, bila ketika kau mengetahui seseorang yang dekat denganmu sedang bersedih, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya?” Jinyoung mengerjap. “Kau bisa tahu bahwa setidaknya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Berada disisinya, menyemangatinya, ataupun berbagi kesedihan itu.” Jinyoung mengeryit. “Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk teman dekatmu itu, sungguh menyakitkan kau tahu?”

 

Jinyoung teringat bagaimana Jaebum mengingatkannya untuk tidak menahan diri dan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Dirinya menceramahi Jinyoung yang hendak membantah hal itu.

 

“Ketika kau menerima trauma itu lagi, dan terus menerus tanpa seseorang bisa membantumu, bukankah itu menyakitkan?”

 

“Kau tiba-tiba dramatis begini nih,” ucap teman satunya berusaha menceriakan suasana. Jinyoung dan dirinya tersenyum kecil. “Kalau begitu, ayo berusaha untuk percaya pada satu sama lain.” Keduanya menoleh sembari mengerjap terkejut. “Bila kau sungguh-sungguh menganggap kami teman, maka berusahalah mengerti tentang kami tanpa kami perlu mengatakannya.” Dia menepuk pundaknya dan Jinyoung bersamaan.

 

“Ng, kau benar.” Jinyoung mengangguk setuju. Temannya yang tadi bersedih pun ikutan melakukannya.

 

“Tidak sebaiknya terpuruk ya.” Teman mereka itu mengangguk.

 

Jinyoung tersenyum. Ternyata selain teman-teman di klubnya, teman-teman di kelasnya pun ingin mengerti dirinya, dan ingin dimengerti olehnya. Bila mereka ingin terus menjadi teman satu sama lain. Mereka ingin menjaga hubungan itu dan menambah kepercayaan terhadap satu sama lain, agar bisa menolong dan membantu ketika sedang dalam kesusahan.

 

 _Kurasa percaya soal soulmate pun, tidak masalah_ , gumam Jinyoung dalam hati.

 

Jaebum menoleh pada kelas Jinyoung ketika dirinya, Mark dan Jackson berjalan di lorong menuju kelas. “Ada apa, Jaebum?”

 

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa.” Jaebum menyusul Mark dan Jackson setelah merasa bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja dan mengamati kelas Jinyoung sebentar. _Kelihatannya Jinyoung baik-baik saja sekarang_ , gumam Jaebum dalam hati.


	20. Duo Enerjik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum meminta agar anggota klubnya yang sekarang termasuk Jinyoung untuk datang ke ruang klub bersama setelah dirinya. Permintaannya itu terdengar seperti perintah mengingat Jaebum adalah leader klub itu dan memiliki sikap garang dan seram. 
> 
> Akhirnya dua anggota klub baru mereka pun datang, namun sayangnya, dengan sikap yang tidak semestinya dan tidak sopan. Mereka menerjang masuk dan menindih Jinyoung yang membuka pintu ruang klub untuk mereka. Yang dilakukan keduanya membuat Jinyoung jadi sulit bernafas dan hampir terenggut nyawanya.

Jaebum meminta Jinyoung dan yang lainnya untuk berkumpul di ruang klub setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir. Walau itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka, aneh sekali bila Jaebum meminta izin lebih dulu. “Ini mencurigakan sekali.”

 

“Hentikan berpikiran buruk Jackson.”

 

“Aku hanya menyelidiki! Me-nye-li-di-ki! Kau tahu kan biasanya Jaebum tak pernah minta izin yang seperti ini segala?” Mark memikirkan ucapan Jackson.

 

“Apakah ini kejutan?” Tanya Youngjae yang matanya berbinar bahagia.

 

“Mungkin saja.” Jinyoung pun ikut menyetujuinya.

 

“Apakah Jaebum- _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu pada Jinyoung- _hyung_?”

 

“Hm? Tidak…” Jinyoung menatap ke atas langit, langit yang masih terasa hangat dan panas sebelum akhirnya perlahan berubah menjadi warna jingga.

 

Sehari sebelumnya, Jinyoung yang berada di kamar Jaebum dan menikmati buku melihat Jaebum menatap dengan serius pada sesuatu yang ada di atas mejanya. Pertama kalinya Jaebum bersikap seperti itu dan seolah tidak menyadari kehadirannya disana. “Jaebum-hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya Jinyoung dengan agak ragu-ragu.

 

“Jinyoung.” Lelaki yang dipanggil bergidik. Dirinya tidak pernah mendengar Jaebum mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada berat dan tegas seperti yang baru saja didengarnya. Jinyoung yang berusaha tenang pun menelan ludah pelan-pelan.

 

“…Iya?” Jinyoung mengeryit ketika melihat Jaebum menatapnya tajam.

 

“Besok kuminta agar kalian berkumpul di ruang klub setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir.” Jinyoung mengerjap.

 

“Memangnya ada apa…?” Walau tahu Jaebum takkan memberinya jawaban, Jinyoung hanya ditatap mata hitam lekat yang sama dengannya itu tanpa henti. Keheningan yang diberikan Jaebum membuat Jinyoung menelan ludah sekali lagi. “Baik, Jaebum-hyung.” Jinyoung melihat sang kakak angkat mengangguk puas sebelum kembali pada kesibukannya. Jinyoung yang kebingungan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang Jaebum berikan padanya.

 

“Jadi Jaebum- _hyung_ tidak bicara denganmu setelah _hyung_ pergi dari kamarnya?!” Jinyoung hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Youngjae terlihat _shock_.

 

“ _Leader Im Jaebum_!” Jackson hanya meneriakkan namanya seolah itu adalah hal yang kecil.

 

“Tapi dia bicara biasa saja dengan kita lho di kelas.” Mark memberitahu seolah itu adalah informasi penting. Jinyoung mengeryit.

 

“Aku harap aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah.”

 

Keempatnya sampai di ruang klub seperti biasa. Mereka melihat Jaebum kini sibuk pada rekaman, mengotak-atik suara bantuan dan tambahan untuk lagu yang sedang digarapnya. Mereka tahu sedang dalam proses pembuatan lagu Jaebum dan Jinyoung, maka itu adik angkatnya beranjak dengan halus dan tanpa suara menuju sofa dan memfokuskan diri pada rekaman. Walau Jaebum tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka akan rekaman hari itu, Jinyoung tetap berusaha dan berlatih untuk lagu itu. Mark, Jackson dan Youngjae masih mematung di depan pintu. “Hm? Kenapa kalian hanya diam disana?”

 

Keheningan yang akhirnya hilang oleh suara biasa Jaebum dan ekspresi bingungnya membuat ketiganya mendesah lega. Mereka bersikap seperti biasa dan memulai kegiatan masing-masing. Jinyoung mengerti bahwa mungkin dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga Jaebum marah dan tidak mau bicara dengannya, namun Jinyoung berusaha berpikir positif dan fokus dalam pembuatan lagu yang sudah mereka sepakati.

 

Ketika hendak bernyanyi, Jinyoung merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Jinyoung yang meraihnya kebingungan sembari menaikkan alis. “Siapa yang meneleponmu, Jinyoungie?” Suara Mark membuat Jinyoung menoleh.

 

“Teman sekelasku. Aneh sekali dia langsung menelepon daripada mengirimku pesan.”

 

“Angkat saja.” Ucap Jackson ketika kini dia beranjak ke arah Jaebum duduk. Jinyoung yang setuju pun akhirnya berterima kasih dan beranjak ke pintu.

 

“Halo? Hei, bukankah biasanya kau me-“

 

“Hati-hati dia kesana! JINYOUNG!” Semua terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan di seberang. Semua yang ada di ruang klub menghentikan kegiatannya, sekaligus Jinyoung yang hendak membuka pintu.

 

“ _Dia_? Siapa yang kau maksud?”

 

“Dua anak yang digosipkan itu!” Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya.

 

“Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?”

 

“Mereka akan merebutmu dari sana dan membuatmu keluar dari klub!” Jinyoung hanya bisa mengeryit bingung.

 

“Apa sih maksud-“

 

Suara pintu klub dibuka paksa mengejutkan Jinyoung dan yang lainnya. Dua sosok dengan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka, yang satu tinggi dan yang satu terlihat tidak seperti orang Korea pun menerjang masuk dan menjatuhkan Jinyoung.

 

“JINYOUNG!!”

 

Mereka yang hendak melepaskan Jinyoung dari cengkraman dua murid yang datang menerjang itu pun memperlihatkan sosok Jinyoung yang kelelahan karena ditimpuk.

 

“Hei! Lepaskan Jinyoung!” ucap Mark dengan nada tinggi dan amarah yang sudah memuncak. Jackson membantunya melepaskan tangan murid yang terlihat panjang dan besar itu.

 

“Jadi inikah kekasih Jaebum-hyung itu?” Mereka berhenti.

 

“Ha?” Jackson yang mengeluarkan suara setelah keheningan dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

 

“Cowok imut dan menggemaskan, sekaligus lemah.” Kini salah seorang mendongak dan menatap keduanya yang berusaha menangkap Jinyoung.

 

Mark melebarkan matanya. “ _Bambam_?! Jangan bilang…” Mark menoleh dan melihat salah satunya, murid tinggi itu akhirnya mendongak. Senyuman lebar penuh kejahilan terlukis di wajah putihnya. “ _Yugyeom_ -ah! Ternyata kalian berdua!”

 

“Tolong minta mereka turun dariku sekarang juga…” ucap Jinyoung dari bawah tubuh mereka. “Aku tidak bisa bernafas…”

 

“Kalian turunlah!” Mendengar ucapan Mark, akhirnya dua cowok yang disebut sebagai Bambam dan Yugyeom pun melepas Jinyoung. Jackson membantu adik angkat Jaebum itu berdiri dan duduk di sofa. “Apa maksud kalian menerjang begitu?” Gerutu Mark marah pada keduanya. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

 

“…Aku tidak bilang dia kekasihku lho.” Mereka menoleh dan melihat Jaebum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mereka tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena tertutupi poninya.

 

“Jaebum?” Mark menaikkan alisnya bingung.

 

“Aku bilang dia adik angkatku, apa telinga kalian itu tidak bisa mendengar?!” Bambam dan Yugyeom terkekeh, ketika Jaebum mendengus kesal. Jaebum pun menghampiri Jinyoung. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Jinyoung?”

 

Jinyoung mendongak. Wajah putihnya jadi terdapat lebam sedikit akibat serangan dari Bambam dan Yugyeom. “Tidak apa-apa… namun aku tak tahu bahwa hyung sudah mengenal mereka…” Jinyoung pun terbatuk-batuk. Mungkin saja dari tekanan yang diberikan Yugyeom yang besar dan tinggi.

 

“Setelah mendengar tentang mereka darimu, aku langsung mencoba merekrut mereka.” Jaebum menoleh pada mereka. “Makanya aku minta kalian semua berkumpul disini untuk memberitahukan itu.” Jinyoung masih terbatuk-batuk.

 

“Tapi nggak perlu sampai memusuhi Jinyoung- _hyung_ begitu kan?” Jaebum mendongak menatap Youngjae yang memasang ekspresi khawatir. “Kasihan Jinyoung- _hyung_ tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu.” Jaebum kembali pada Jinyoung.

 

“Benarkah aku bersikap begitu? Maaf, Jinyoungie.” Lelaki yang dimaksud menggeleng pelan namun masih terbatuk. Jaebum pun berdiri. “Bambam, Yugyeom-ah,” Keduanya bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Jaebum. Jinyoung kembali mendengar nada suara yang sama yang pernah dilakukan Jaebum kemarin padanya. “Bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jinyoung karena ulah kalian barusan,” Jaebum memberi mereka tatapan tajam. “Kau tahu artinya kan?”

 

“Hii!”

 

“Maafkan kami, Jaebum- _hyung_ , Jinyoung- _hyung_!”

 

Mark dan Jackson menaikkan alis mereka. “Kenapa kau memanggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan _hyung_?”

 

“Eh? Habis Youngjae memanggilnya begitu.” Ucap Yugyeom sembari menoleh pada Youngjae yang masih memasang ekspresi khawatir.

 

“Bagiku Jinyoung adalah hyung! Dia juga bersikap baik hati dan mengurusiku seperti adiknya! Maka itu aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku! Lagipula Jinyoung-hyung menyenangkan!” Tambah Youngjae, yang tidak ingin Jinyoung mendapatkan kesan yang buruk darinya. Mark dan Jackson kembali pada Bambam dan Yugyeom.

 

“Kami mengikuti Youngjae. Karena setelah mengamati Jinyoung, kami memutuskan bahwa Jinyoung-hyung juga hyung kami.” Mark dan Jackson hanya mendesah pelan, bingung antara lega ataukah dengan pasrah menerimanya.

 

“Lalu kenapa Jinyoung masih batuk-batuk?” Jackson kini mulai kebingungan.

 

“Yugyeom-ah, coba panggilkan guru uks kemari.” Yang diminta mengangguk dan berlari menuju ruang uks.

 

“Maaf! Aku tidak tahu bahwa Yugyeom ternyata seberat itu.” Ucap Bambam sembari memasang ekspresi ketakutan dan panik.

 

“Kau tahu tidak sebaiknya melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang yang belum tentu mengenal kalian kan.” Ucap Mark memberikan nasihat. Sembari menahan tangis, Bambam mengangguk sekali.

 

Jaebum menoleh ketika merasa sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Jinyoung yang terlihat sesak itu menggenggam tangannya. Jaebum mengeryit dan membungkukkan dirinya. “Kau baik-baik saja? Tarik nafas, buang pelan-pelan.” Jinyoung mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi dari Jaebum. Keduanya sangat dekat kini, dan Jaebum mengusap tangan Jinyoung dengan lembut, menghangatkannya. Namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa sesak yang dirasakan Jinyoung.

 

Akhirnya guru uks datang. Ekspresinya bercampur kelelahan dan panik melihat Jinyoung yang sangat pucat. Ketika meminta Jaebum untuk beralih, tangan Jinyoung tak melepasnya. Seolah nyawanya bergantung pada Jaebum kini. “Tenang, tenanglah, Jinyoung. Ambil nafas, buang pelan-pelan.” Instruksi yang diberikan Jaebum diberikan lagi oleh sang guru, namun dengan jeda yang lebih yang memungkinkan agar udara masuk ke dalam paru-paru Jinyoung. Sembari meminta Yugyeom dan Bambam beralih dan tidak menutupi jalan masuk udara, Jinyoung akhirnya berhasil tenang dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Jaebum duduk disampingnya menemani lelaki itu hingga terbangun lagi.

 

Guru uks memarahi Yugyeom dan Bambam akibat perbuatan mereka. Dirinya menceritakan bahwa tubuh Jinyoung lemah karena biasa menerima trauma dan serangan kasar dari trauma tersebut, sehingga keduanya memasang ekspresi bersalah yang amat sangat. Permintaan maaf juga takkan mungkin cukup, gurunya berkesimpulan begitu. Keduanya hampir merenggut nyawa Jinyoung. Jaebum menatap tajam keduanya mendengar hal itu. Sudah pasti Jaebum dan kakak perempuan Jinyoung akan menjadi orang pertama yang sedih bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jinyoung. “Aku tidak merekrutmu untuk mengambil Jinyoung dariku. Justru kalian berdua-lah yang harusnya berterima kasih kuajak bergabung karena ucapan Jinyoung!”

 

“Ma-maafkan kami…” ucap keduanya sembari bersimpuh tepat di hadapan sang leader. Ketiga temannya tidak menghentikan sikap Jaebum karena mereka menyayangi Jinyoung. Bila Jinyoung yang belum lama masuk dalam lingkaran mereka terenggut sampai selamanya begitu, pastinya mereka akan membenci Bambam dan Yugyeom sampai selamanya pula.

 

Bambam dan Yugyeom merasakan tatapan lain dari yang diberikan Jaebum. “Aku takkan pernah memaafkan kalian bila berani merebut Jinyoung dariku.” Jaebum berbalik dan duduk di samping Jinyoung yang kini masih tertidur pulas. Keadaannya kini tidak semenderita tadi. Rona merah dan kehangatan sudah kembali di tubuh Jinyoung.

 

Jackson tersenyum kecil. “Ternyata memang Jaebum mengakui bahwa Jinyoung miliknya.” Mark mengeryit.

 

“Ngomong apa sih? Jinyoung kan adik Jaebum, tentu saja pasti akan khawatir dan melindunginya, dia lemah karena trauma itu, kau ingat?” Jackson mengangguk. “Bila aku punya adik seperti itu aku juga pasti tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani merebutnya dariku seperti itu.”

 

“Tentu saja itu sebagiannya.” Mark menaikkan alisnya bingung. “Namun kurasa Jaebum sudah memandang Jinyoung lebih dari seorang adik.” Mark melebarkan matanya kini. “Seperti ketika kita melihat Jaebum memandang Youngjae seperti apa.” Mark memikirkan ucapan itu. Dirinya menoleh pada Jaebum yang memasang ekspresi khawatir dan terus mengusap punggung tangan Jinyoung. Dirinya terlihat khawatir sekali melebihi Youngjae. Soal kebetulan yang terus terjadi di antara mereka berdua pun menjadi pertimbangan Mark. Jarang sekali ada dua orang yang melakukan kebetulan itu sesering yang dirinya lihat. Biasanya hanya 2-3 kali kebetulan itu terjadi. Namun sejauh yang Mark ingat, Jaebum dan Jinyoung melakukannya hampir lebih dari 10 kali. Itu bukan lagi kebetulan. _Apakah mereka berdua benar-benar belahan jiwa pada satu sama lain_?


	21. My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung yang mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan dari kedua anggota klub barunya itu pun harus beristirahat di rumah atas perintah Jaebum yang tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun. Saat itu menjadi ketika ayah Jaebum mengobrol dengan Jinyoung dan menerima kesepakatan anak muda itu untuk tinggal di rumah mereka bersama Jaebum. 
> 
> Disisi lain, Jaebum yang akhirnya pulang bersama dengan anggota klub lainnya yang datang berkunjung untuk menemui Jinyoung pun akhirnya menyadari perasaannya pada adik angkatnya itu berkat nasihat dari Mark. Walaupun malu dan enggan mengakuinya, Jaebum menyadari hal itu pula dalam hatinya.

Kejadian yang dialami Jinyoung kini menjadi trauma bagi Bambam dan Yugyeom. Jaebum tidak mengizinkan keduanya bertemu dan meminta maaf pada Jinyoung yang kini diberikan waktu istirahat 2-3 hari di rumah karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu setelah apa yang diterimanya. Walau Jinyoung mulai bosan, trauma yang pernah didapatnya dulu menjadikan tubuhnya melemah. Walaupun menyanyi dan menari tidak bermasalah untuk jantung dan paru-parunya, namun perbuatan Bambam dan Yugyeom mengurangi kemampuannya menguasai teknik pernafasan untuk bernyanyi. Jaebum sangat marah akan hal itu. Dirinya berpikir ulang untuk merekrut keduanya masuk ke dalam klub karena khawatir akan menyakiti Jinyoung lagi. Walaupun Youngjae bisa melihat bahwa Bambam dan Yugyeom sudah berjanji takkan melakukannya lagi.

 

Hari itu menjadi hari terakhir Jinyoung beristirahat di rumah dan baik ayah Jaebum maupun dokter sudah menyatakan bahwa Jinyoung sudah kembali sehat dan siap melakukan kegiatan di sekolahnya sebagai murid dan beraktivitas dengan Jaebum dan yang lainnya.

 

“Aku tidak tahu bahwa Jaebum jadi sangat protektif padamu.” Jinyoung bisa melihat ayah Jaebum tertawa kecil, sebagian dari orang yang menyayangi dan menjaga Jinyoung.

 

“Mungkin karena trauma dan apa yang terjadi pada saya di hari pertama saya sekolah,” Jinyoung mendesah kecil dengan senyuman, namun ayah Jaebum tidak melihatnya kecewa dan sedih. Trauma itu seolah sudah menjadi masa lalu bagi Jinyoung.

 

“Trauma ya,” Jinyoung mengerjap. “Aku pernah mendengarnya dari kakakmu soal ini.” Jinyoung mengerjap lagi.

 

Dirinya teringat, bahwa selain guru uks dan Jaebum, Jinyoung tidak pernah menceritakannya pada ayah Jaebum. Entah kenapa lelaki itu mengetahuinya dengan mudah tanpa Jinyoung perlu menceritakannya. _Apakah kemampuan yang dimiliki Jaebum-hyung menurun dari ayahnya_? Jinyoung menggumam pelan memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

 

Jinyoung mengangguk. “Maafkan saya yang tak pernah menceritakannya.”

 

“Ah, tidak, bukan masalah. Lagipula itu keputusanmu untuk menceritakannya atau tidak.” Jinyoung mengerjap ketika melihat ayah Jaebum berusaha menenangkan Jinyoung yang merasa bersalah tidak mengatakan apapun. “Kau pun belum memutuskan untuk tinggal disini lebih lama lagi atau tidak, dan kurasa masih menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan dan kami sendiri,” Jinyoung mengeryit, entah bagaimana ayah Jaebum bisa membaca pikirannya, sebelum mengangguk kecil. “Kau bisa menceritakannya setelah kau sudah yakin untuk tinggal bersama kami dan mempercayai kami sepenuhnya, kau tahu, aku senang sekali bila kau disini.” Jinyoung mengerjap terkejut. “Jaebum pun perlahan, mulai berubah.”

 

“Berubah? Jaebum- _hyung_?” Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Jaebum berusaha berubah, atau lebih tepatnya sang ayah yang melihat pertumbuhan anak semata wayangnya itu.

 

“Dulu, ayah itu memang cukup pendiam dan selalu sibuk dengan apa yang menjadi _passion_ -nya.” Jinyoung bisa melihat sang ayah tertawa kecil.

 

 _Passion ya_? Jinyoung mengerjap. _Maksudnya kesukaan Jaebum-hyung, yaitu musik_? Jinyoung teringat bagaimana Jaebum yang sudah begitu serius bila sudah menyangkut musik dan lagu, dirinya bisa lupa beragam hal dan bagaimana bertumpuk kertas bertuliskan kata-kata berserakan di ruang klub mereka.

 

“Itu bukan hal buruk, semuanya juga tahu. Malah bagus, dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang bisa diteruskan dan dijalani sesuai keinginan, dan mungkin saja menghasilkan uang untuk melanjutkannya. Tidak sedikit yang tidak memiliki mimpi yang ingin dicapai, seperti Jaebum.” Sang ayah menoleh pada Jinyoung yang mendengarkan dengan seksama. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk paham.

 

 _Mimpi, aku juga ingin memilikinya_. Jinyoung mengerjap lagi. _Ah, aku juga menemukannya bukan? Kemarin di toko musik_? Sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jinyoung.

 

“Jaebum memang anak yang seperti itu sejak kecil. Dia yang tak punya adik ataupun kakak, membuat semuanya yang ada disini menjadi miliknya. Namun dia tidak manja, itulah yang membuatku sangat bersyukur.” Jinyoung melihat sang ayah memasang ekspresi lega yang lembut.

 

Jinyoung mencengkram selimutnya. “…Bagaimana dengan, ibu Jaebum- _hyung_?”

 

Sang ayah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Bi-bila anda berkenan menceritakannya pada saya! I-itu saja…” Jinyoung menundukkan kepala, merasa malu dan tidak enak melangkah keluar dari batas yang sudah keduanya buat. Jinyoung masih orang asing dan belum memutuskan untuk tinggal disana lebih lama atau tidak. Namun rasa penasarannya terhadap sang kakak angkat, membuat Jinyoung sendiri merasakan perubahan yang banyak dalam dirinya. Jaebum seolah mengajarinya bagaimana caranya untuk hidup.

 

Sang ayah tersenyum. “Tidak masalah.” Jinyoung mendongak perlahan. “Aku tahu kau mempercayaiku sama seperti kau mempercayai Jaebum dan teman-temannya. Kami ingin agar kau juga mempercayai kami.” Jinyoung tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana lagi terhadap keluarga Jaebum. Hingga kini, keluarganya-lah yang menganggapnya penting dan istimewa. Seolah keberadaan dirinya hanya satu-satunya dan tak tergantikan oleh siapapun. Jinyoung merasa lega sekaligus senang sampai ingin menangis saat itu juga rasanya. Jinyoung mengangguk mantap. “Dia sudah pergi mendahului kami, ketika Jaebum berada di kelas 3 SMP.”

 

Jinyoung membelalakan matanya terkejut. Dirinya mendongak dan mendapati sang ayah memasang ekspresi sedih. Jinyoung menyesal harus mengingatkan sang ayah pada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingat olehnya dan Jaebum. “…Maaf.”

 

Jinyoung bisa melihat ayah Jaebum tertawa kecil. “Sudah kubilang tidak masalah.” Jinyoung mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang ayah. “Yah, aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis, mungkin belum.” Jinyoung bisa melihatnya bangkit berdiri. “Siapa tahu, karena alasan tertentu, dan kuharap yang membahagiakan, dia menangis lagi di depanmu.” Jinyoung membelalak terkejut. Sang ayah tersenyum melihat reaksi Jinyoung. “Kami sudah mempercayaimu, Jinyoung. Kami juga berharap agar kakakmu bisa bekerja sebaik mungkin tanpa perlu memaksakan dirinya. Dan, bisa tinggal bersama kami, agar kau bisa mengurusnya dengan baik.”

 

Jinyoung mengerjap sebelum tertawa kecil. Sang ayah sedang bercanda, walau mengandung sedikit harapan. Karena orang tua Jinyoung sudah meninggal, dirinya merasa bahwa Jinyoung dan kakaknya sudah diterima oleh sang ayah dan Jaebum sendiri. Sudah pasti rumah ini, yang dianggapnya sepi, akan menjadi sangat ramai dengan ditambah teman-teman Jaebum dan Jinyoung di sekolah _. Aku, ingin mencobanya. Aku ingin berharap, bisa memenuhi permintaan itu_.

 

Jinyoung mendongak, dengan penuh kepastian. Sang ayah meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. “Izinkan saya memenuhi keinginan itu.” Terkejut, ayah Jaebum menoleh. Jinyoung tersenyum. “Saya juga ingin tinggal disini, dan berharap bisa membuat keadaan yang anda rasa sepi itu menjadi ramai dan hangat.” Jinyoung mencengkram selimutnya lagi. “Walau mungkin, baik aku dan kakakku, akan merepotkan kalian, membuat kalian marah dan kesal, dan bisa saja membuat kami diusir…”

 

“Akan kupastikan itu tak terjadi, Jinyoungie.” Anak itu mendongak dan mendapati senyuman kelegaan di wajah sang ayah. “Selamat datang, Jinyoung. Ayo kita raih kebahagiaan itu bersama-sama.” Air mata menggenang seketika itu juga di mata Jinyoung, sebelum Jinyoung tersenyum. Air mata itu mengalir, Jinyoung biarkan, karena itu merupakan air mata penuh kebahagiaan.

 

“Terima kasih, aku pulang!” Jinyoung tersenyum gigi dan tidak ada lagi yang diharapkan oleh sang ayah selain itu dari Jinyoung, adik angkat Jinyoung yang kini akan berstatus keluarga mereka sebentar lagi bersama sang kakak.

 

Setelah sang ayah menerima keputusan Jinyoung untuk menetap di kediamannya dan Jaebum, dirinya menelepon kakak perempuan Jinyoung untuk mengabarkan hal itu. Tentu saja, dirinya akan meminta Jinyoung untuk mengabari sang kakak nanti. Dirinya melihat Jaebum datang beramai-ramai dengan teman-temannya.

 

“Selamat datang, Jaebum.”

 

“Aku pulang.” Jaebum mengangguk pada sang ayah sembari membalas sapaan sang ayah.

 

“Selamat siang!” Mereka berlima bersorak bersamaan pada ayah Jaebum yang disapa dengan senyuman lebar.

 

“Kamar Jinyoung di sebelah kamar Jaebum.” Ucapnya sembari menunjuk sebelum kembali ke ponselnya.

 

“Ayah menelepon seseorang?” Tanya Jaebum dengan menaikkan alisnya. Sang ayah mengangguk.

 

“Teman lama. Kau bersantailah dengan mereka di kamar Jinyoung.”

 

Jaebum yang agak ragu dengan jawaban itu mengangguk. “Terima kasih.”

 

“Jinyoung sudah bangun sedari tadi, dia bosan.” Tambah sang ayah sebelum akhirnya telepon yang sedang dilakukannya tersambung.

 

Jaebum membuka pintu kamar Jinyoung, mendapati adik angkat lelakinya itu sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan beberapa buku yang Jaebum pinjamkan padanya sebagai pengganti kebosanannya menjalani istirahat di rumah. Dirinya hanya memakai kaos hitam yang diselimuti sweater putih yang merupakan kesukaannya. Anak itu mendongak dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

 

“Jaebum- _hyung_! Kau sudah pulang?”

 

“Ah, aku pulang, Jinyoungie.”

 

“Selamat datang.” Jaebum tersenyum. Entah mengapa rasanya hangat disambut dan melihat seseorang tersenyum padamu akan kehadiranmu di sekitarnya.

 

“Jinyoungie!! Kau tidak rindu padaku??” Jinyoung mengerjap terkejut ketika melihat Jackson memaksa masuk ke kamar Jinyoung dengan mendorong Jaebum di depannya.

 

“Yah!” gerutu Jaebum ketika Jackson berhasil masuk dan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan.

 

“Jinyoung- _hyung_! Aku datang membawakan pisang kesukaanmu lho!” ucap Youngjae sembari mengangkat sebuah kantong kecil ke atas, memperlihatkannya pada Jinyoung.

 

“Youngjae-ah! Aku senang mendengarnya!” Anak polos itu langsung menghampiri Jinyoung dan adik lelaki Jaebum mengusap kepalanya. “Kau bisa saja sih,”

 

“Hehe! Habis aku senang sekali melihat Jinyoung- _hyung_ ketika memakan buah ini! Terlihat sangat menggemaskan!” Jinyoung tersenyum.

 

“Kau juga menggemaskan kok, Youngjae-ah.”

 

Jaebum mendesah pelan melihat kedekatan Jinyoung dan Youngjae, seperti seorang kakak dan adiknya yang sangat dekat dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

 

“Youngjae jadi lebih menempel padanya daripada denganmu ya, Jaebum.”

 

“Aku senang kok.” Mark mengerjap melihat Jaebum tidak lagi merona merah dan seolah merasa lega. “Aku senang adik angkatku merasa nyaman disini.”

 

Mark mengerjap lagi. _Apakah Jaebum sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Youngjae_? Mark menoleh pada Jinyoung yang kini sudah dipeluk Jackson dan tertawa karenanya. Youngjae menggerutu karena dirinya ingin memeluk Jinyoung namun dihalangi oleh Jackson. _Apakah kini Jaebum, menyukai Jinyoung dibandingkan Youngja_ e?

 

“Jaebum.”

 

“Hm?” Jaebum menoleh pada Mark yang memanggil tanpa menatap wajahnya.

 

“Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Youngjae lagi?” Jaebum mengerjap bingung sebelum menjawab.

 

“Aku menyukainya kok.” Mark menoleh kini. “Sama seperti aku menyukai Jinyoung.”

 

Mark mengeryit kesal. “Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku.”

 

Jaebum mengerjap melihat Mark kesal, sebelum akhirnya paham maksud teman lelakinya yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jaebum mendesah pelan.

 

“Aku sendiri tak paham, Mark.” Lelaki itu menaikkan alis. “Aku masih menyukainya, menyayanginya, sama seperti aku menyukai dan menyayangi kalian semua dan Jinyoung.” Jaebum mengeryit. “Namun bila dengan Jinyoung, ada hal yang tidak biasa kulakukan dengan Youngjae.”

 

Mark menepuk pundak Jaebum. “Jelaskan. Aku tak menyalahkanmu maupun siapapun. “Aku hanya heran mengapa kau yang segitu berusaha kerasnya demi Youngjae dulu, kini terlihat tidak lagi seperti itu.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Jaebum. “Seolah ada yang mengalihkan perhatianmu darinya melebihi yang biasanya.”

 

Jaebum mengerjap. “Kau berpikir bahwa perhatianku mulai tertuju pada Jinyoung?” Mark mengangguk mantap.

 

“Itu bukan hal buruk maupun hal yang harus kau sembunyikan.” Mark menjelaskan. “Aku hanya berharap kau tak melupakan perasaan yang kau rasakan untuk Youngjae maupun perhatian yang kau pernah berikan padanya.”

 

Jaebum mendesah pelan. “Tentu saja tidak, Mark. Tenanglah.” Mark menoleh pada Jaebum yang seolah memberinya ekspresi tidak perlu khawatir. “Aku tak pernah melupakannya, dan itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan yang pernah kurasakan terhadap seseorang.” Mark mengangguk. “Namun, setiap kali aku melihat Jinyoung, ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasakan beragam hal dengannya.”

 

“Beragam hal?” Tanya Mark sembari mengerjap. Jaebum mengangguk.

 

“Kau tahu, bila bersama Youngjae, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia dan senang. Sifatnya yang polos dan penurut sekaligus menyenangkan itu membuat hatiku nyaman dan hangat setiap harinya. Aku akan berusaha keras menjaga hal itu tetap pada dirinya dan tidak menghilang sama sekali.” Mark mengangguk. “Ketika aku bersama Jinyoung, ada kalanya dimana aku merasa sedih sekaligus sakit. Ketika melihatnya memandang sesuatu dengan tatapan sedih, aku merasa ingin mengembalikan senyuman dan tawa yang seharusnya dia pasang seperti yang Youngjae lakukan. Aku tak ingin melihat kesedihan itu di wajah Jinyoung.”

 

Keduanya melihat Jackson dan Youngjae sibuk memperebutkan apa yang dibawa Youngjae untuk Jinyoung. Adik angkat Jaebum itu hanya tertawa melihat mereka yang sibuk itu.

 

“Aku merasa bahwa Jinyoung yang tersenyum dan tertawa itu, pasti sangat cocok pada dirinya dibandingkan harus merasa sedih dan memasang ekspresi yang tidak semua orang ingin lihat.” Jaebum mengeryit. “Setidaknya aku berpikir, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan senyuman itu di wajah Jinyoung? Tak bisa melakukan itu membuat dadaku sakit.”

 

Mark mengerjap. “Kau tak pernah merasa ingin melakukan hal itu pada Youngjae?”

 

“Tentu saja pernah, pada kalian juga.” Jaebum tertawa kecil. “Tapi, bila soal Jinyoung, rasanya akan sulit sekali. Aku harus berjuang lebih keras dibandingkan aku melakukannya untuk Youngjae.” Jaebum mengeryit lagi. “Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya, dan dia bisa melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya selama ini.”

 

Mark memasang ekspresi menyadari satu hal. “Berubah.” Jaebum mengangguk. “Kau ingin memberikan Jinyoung tempat untuk bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, sekaligus mengubah dirinya yang ingin dia ubah sebaik mungkin.” Jaebum mengangguk lagi.

 

“Aku ingin agar aku-lah yang menjadi tempat dia bisa melakukan semua itu. Tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, bersedih, dan sebagainya.” Jaebum mencengkram dadanya. “Aku ingin dia mempercayaiku untuk melakukan itu semua.”

 

Mark membelalakan matanya. Pertama kalinya dia melihat Jaebum berlari sekencang itu demi seseorang. Pertama kalinya dia melihat Jaebum merasa terpuruk dan kecewa akan apa yang dilakukannya pada seseorang. Pertama kalinya dia melihat Jaebum dengan mudahnya berkomunikasi dengan seseorang, padahal dengan mereka yang temannya aja sulit sekali. Pertama kalinya dia melihat Jaebum, ingin berusaha lebih untuk seseorang dan seolah membahagiakannya. Mark tersenyum lebar. _Kau mencintainya ya, Jaebum_?

 

Mark menepuk bahu Jaebum. “Mark?”

 

“Kau mencintai Jinyoung ya, Jaebum-ah?”

 

Jaebum yang mengerjap mendengarnya langsung merona merah semerah tomat. “A-apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?!”

 

Semuanya menoleh mendengar Jaebum memerah dan berteriak pada Mark yang terkekeh.

 

“Sudahlah akui saja, Jaebum. Setelah semua yang kau ucapkan itu aku hanya bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu lho.” Tambah Mark masih dengan tawa.

 

“Ap-?! Jangan menertawakanku Mark!” Jaebum melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Mark. “Aku hanya menjawab apa yang kau tanyakan padaku bukan?!”

 

“Ada apa sih?” Jackson menaikkan alis heran ketika Jaebum menggerutu dengan wajah merona merah dan Mark masih tertawa.

 

“Aku akan membantumu sepenuh tenaga kok, tenang saja.”

 

“Siapa yang bilang aku butuh bantuanmu?! Dan aku tidak mengatakan itu sama sekali!!”

 

“Hee? Jadi kau masih padanya, Jaebum-ah?” Jaebum yang menggerutu kesal pun berteriak.

 

“HENTIKAN!!”

 

Ayah Jaebum yang selesai berbicara dengan kakak perempuan Jinyoung lewat telepon hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendesah pelan. “Pertama kalinya kau berisik seperti ini, Jaebum.” Sang ayah memejamkan matanya. “Apakah karena kehadiran Jinyoung, kau jadi seperti ini?” Ayah Jaebum berharap bahwa keseharian mereka yang terkadang terasa sepi pun, jadi ramai berkat kehadiran Jinyoung.


	22. Harapan untuk Hari Esok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah Jaebum yakin akan perasaannya sendiri, dan perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Jinyoung, ayah Jaebum meminta agar dirinya dan Jinyoung makan malam bersama dengannya untuk membicarakan hal penting. 
> 
> Jinyoung sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah Jaebum dan ayahnya, dan ayahnya pun sudah sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Bagaimanakah keputusan Jaebum mendengar hal itu?

Jaebum menggerutu kesal ketika Mark menyadarkan dirinya bahwa kini dirinya jatuh cinta pada Jinyoung, adik angkatnya sendiri. Perasaan yang dirinya pikir akan dimilikinya terhadap Youngjae, kini berubah arah menjadi terhadap Jinyoung. Semenjak hari pertama dirinya melihat Jinyoung, Jaebum sudah ingin melindungi dan menjaganya dari semua hal yang membuat sang adik sedih. Jaebum ingin melihat senyuman dan tawa di wajah Jinyoung, dan bukan kesedihan juga luka-luka yang tak pantas berada di wajah putih dan tampannya itu. Orang yang dirinya pikir hanya akan menjadi orang lain di rumahnya bersama sang ayah, kini berhasil menempati ruang di hatinya yang dirinya pikir hanya akan dimiliki Youngjae.

 

Jaebum menyayangi Youngjae seperti dirinya menyayangi Jinyoung. Namun kini tidak lebih dari adik kesayangan yang sangat polos dan menyenangkan, juga menyukai lagu-lagu buatannya. Tidak seperti dulu, rasanya aneh dan membingungkan bila merasakan hal itu terhadap orang lain dengan mudah dalam kurun waktu yang sebentar. Jaebum menyayangi Jinyoung layaknya Youngjae, namun kini ada perasaan dirinya ingin sekali melindungi dan menjaga Jinyoung, menyatakan bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan itu dan hanya dia yang boleh melakukannya. Dia-lah yang harus menjadi orang pertama yang tahu kabar Jinyoung, apa yang Jinyoung lakukan, maupun orang pertama yang dilihatnya. Jaebum tiba-tiba merasa egois akan adik angkat lelakinya yang satu itu. Pertama kalinya Jaebum merasakan hal itu terhadap seseorang, seperti perasaan suka terhadap seorang gadis.

 

 _Sejak kapan aku merasa begini terhadap Jinyoung_? Jaebum menutup wajahnya. _Aku memang hendak mengurus dan menjaganya seperti yang ayah minta, dan aku juga berniat melakukan itu_. Jaebum mendongak dan mendapati kini Mark dan Jackson yang menempel pada Jinyoung dan membuat adik lelakinya tertawa. Bambam dan Yugyeom pun ikutan, dengan memberikan lelucon pada Jinyoung yang terkadang membuatnya tertawa dan ada pula yang tidak. _Jadi perasaanku pada Youngjae berubah dan kini jadi pada Jinyoung? Aku tidak percaya itu bisa terjadi dalam waktu sesingkat ini!_

 

Jinyoung mengerjap bingung melihat Jaebum menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh selidik. “Jaebum- _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?”

 

“Eh?” Semua menoleh pada sang leader yang kebingungan sendiri.

 

“Kau memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik begitu. Ada sesuatu di wajahku?” Tanya Jinyoung sembari menyentuh wajah putih tampannya itu.

 

“Eh? Tidak…” Jaebum mengerjap sembari menjawabnya.

 

Mark tersenyum lebar. “Dia sedang galau Jinyoung, tidak perlu khawatir.”

 

“Galau? Tentang apa?” Jaebum mengerjap mendapati Jinyoung mengeryit khawatir padanya. Sesuatu berdegup kencang di tubuhnya, membuat Jaebum merasakan pertama kalinya dadanya berdegup untuk seseorang.

 

“Bukan… apa-apa…” Jaebum mengerjap bingung. _Kenapa aku jadi malu ketika Jinyoung mengkhawatirkanku_? Jaebum semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

 

“Mark, kau tahu sesuatu?” Jackson yang kesal pun akhirnya bertanya pada Mark yang memasang ekspresi penuh rahasia itu.

 

Mark menoleh pada Jackson dan menyunggingkan senyum jahil. “Hal yang pasti akan jadi berita besar bagimu.”

 

“Apa?! Katakan itu sekarang!” Mata Jackson bersinar bahagia mendengar hal itu dari Mark.

 

“Mark.” Jaebum meraih pundak Mark dan membuat lelaki itu terkekeh walau cengkramannya cukup kencang. Nada bicaranya menekan dan mengerikan terdengar. “Kalau kau berani menceritakannya pada Jackson sebelum aku yakin soal itu, aku takkan memaafkanmu.”

 

“Aku tahu, aku tahu.” Mark menepuk tangan Jaebum yang mencengkram erat pundaknya yang kecil. Tawa Mark tidak luput dari wajah tampan bak pangerannya itu.

 

“Eeehhh?? Jaebum pelit ah!”

 

“Berisik.” Gerutunya dan melepas cengkraman tangannya dari pundak Mark. Tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketika Jaebum memaksakan hal itu.

 

Jinyoung mengerjap terkejut. _Kenapa Jaebum-hyung terlihat begitu ketakutan_? Jinyoung kembali melihat Jaebum mengeryit khawatir dan berpikir keras akan sesuatu.

 

Jinyoung pun meraih tangan Jaebum. “Jangan memaksakan diri ya, Jaebum- _hyung_.” Mata sang kakak angkat melebar terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung padanya.

 

Mark hanya tersenyum lebar bahagia dimana Jackson menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak bahagia. Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedekatan Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang merupakan kesayangannya.

 

Jaebum yang tadinya malu dan khawatir akan sesuatu pun, seolah semuanya dihapus oleh kekhawatiran Jinyoung padanya. Sentuhannya yang lembut dan tatapan khawatir terhadapnya membuat kehangatan menjalari tubuh hingga hatinya. “Ah, tentu, Jinyoungie.”

 

Jinyoung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

 

Suara pintu diketuk pun membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan. Muncul-lah ayah Jaebum membuka pintu itu dengan tangannya di kenop pintu.

 

“Jaebum, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan saat makan malam nanti. Pastikan kau membawa Jinyoung serta.” Jinyoung dan Jaebum mengerjap bersamaan, sebelum mengangguk.

 

“Ah, tentu.” Sang ayah mengangguk sebelum pergi pamit keluar dan tidak lagi mengganggu.

 

Kebingungan akan maksud sang ayah, Bambam dan Yugyeom pun memecahkan suasana itu dengan memberikan kabar perihal sekolah yang tidak diketahui oleh Jinyoung. Sebagai sesama anak kelas satu, Bambam, Yugyeom dan Youngjae sangat akrab dan tiada hentinya menceritakan hal-hal menarik di sekolah pada Jinyoung, yang terlihat lebih tua dan dewasa dari mereka. Jinyoung hanya bisa tertawa ketika teman-temannya sibuk menceritakan perihal itu dimana Jaebum dan Mark memperhatikan mereka seperti orang tua yang memperhatikan anaknya bermain.

 

Waktu makan malam pun datang. Jaebum mengajak Jinyoung yang sudah sembuh total untuk makan bersama. Jinyoung melihat betapa Jaebum menjaganya seolah Jinyoung bisa jatuh kapan saja.

 

“ _Hyung_ berlebihan ah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa.”

 

“Kau yakin? Jangan bohong.”

 

“Aku yakin.” Jinyoung tertawa mendengar Jaebum yang khawatir berlebihan itu seolah menganggapnya anak kecil. “Terlalu lama untukku beristirahat, aku ingin segera menyanyi dan bermain lagi dengan yang lainnya.”

 

Jaebum mendesah pelan. “Begitu, syukurlah.”

 

“Ah, ajarkan aku juga koreografi yang kalian buat bersama-sama.” Jaebum menyentuh pundak Jinyoung.

 

“Iya, iya, sekarang ayo makan.” Jinyoung tersenyum lebar.

 

Keduanya melihat ayah Jaebum sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam dan meminta keduanya duduk. Jaebum mengerjap bingung.

 

“Lho? Apakah ayah yang hari ini menyiapkan makan malam?”

 

“Sudahlah, ayo duduk.” Jaebum mengerjap sebelum mengangguk.

 

Jinyoung kebingungan ketika merasakan sebuah ketegangan disana, yang seolah dibuat oleh ayah Jaebum.

 

“Sebelumnya Jaebum, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal.” Jaebum mengerjap ketika dirinya hendak meraih sumpit. Anak lelakinya berhenti dan membiarkan sang ayah melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. “Aku bilang pada hari pertama kau diperkenalkan dengan Jinyoung, bahwa dia hanya dititipkan sementara disini?”

 

Jaebum merasa tubuhnya menegang. Dia tidak ingin Jinyoung pergi, dan ingin melindunginya sebisa yang dirinya bisa lakukan. Jinyoung mengerjap pada penjelasan sang ayah.

 

“Iya, kau bilang.” Sang ayah mengangguk.

 

“Aku dan yang lain sudah menemukan keluarga yang mau mengurus Jinyoung.” Sang ayah menoleh pada Jinyoung yang mengeryit, mengetahui arah pembicaraan sang ayah. “Ayah bilang sementara, dan ini menjadi keputusanmu dan Jinyoung.” Jaebum mengerjap sebelum menoleh pada Jinyoung. “Ayah sudah bertanya pada Jinyoung dan kakak perempuannya, apakah mereka mau menetap disini dan tidak lagi mencari keluarga yang hendak menerima mereka. Ayah sendiri yakin kau dan yang teman-temanmu menerima baik Jinyoung.”

 

Jaebum mengangguk mantap, tidak ingin berbelit-belit dan ingin agar sang ayah segera menyampaikan maksudnya.

 

“Ayah belum memberitahu Jinyoung keluarga yang mana saja yang mau menerimanya, dan baru pada kakaknya.” Jinyoung mengerjap dan mengangguk.

 

“Terima kasih.” Sang ayah mengangguk.

 

“Namun kakak perempuannya bilang, yang penting adalah Jinyoung. Dimana Jinyoung ingin menetap dan merasa nyaman, sekaligus diterima di keluarga siapa.” Jaebum mengangguk. “Tentu saja aku ingin dia berada disini, senang sekali melihat Jinyoung setiap pagi ke sekolah denganmu, Jaebum. Namun melihat reaksi dan kesan pertamamu ketika melihat Jinyoung, sepertinya kau enggan bila Jinyoung berada disini.”

 

“Aku tidak bilang begitu!” Jaebum berdiri dan hampir menggebrak meja. Jinyoung terkejut melihat sang kakak angkat berkata begitu pada ayahnya sendiri. Sang ayah menggerakkan tangannya memintanya duduk dan tenang. “Maaf.”

 

“Kesan pertama akan berubah seiring waktu kau bersama dengan orang itu, benar bukan?” Jaebum mengeryit sebelum mengangguk membenarkan. “Ayah ingin Jinyoung disini, dan Jinyoung pun ingin disini.” Jaebum membelalakan matanya terkejut dan menoleh pada adik lelaki yang tampan itu.

 

Jinyoung tertawa kecil. “Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan hyung dan ayah hyung.”

 

Sang ayah tersenyum. “Aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan, Jinyoung.”

 

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Jinyoung. “Terima kasih banyak.”

 

Sang ayah menoleh pada Jaebum. “Nah, Jaebum, kini ayah bertanya, apakah kau ingin Jinyoung dan kakaknya disini?” Jaebum mengerjap. “Kau belum bertemu dengannya, namun kupastikan dia berkunjung sebelum pindah dari tempatnya tinggal sementara kini. Kalian pasti cepat akrab, mengingat kau dan Jinyoung juga akrab.” Jinyoung tersenyum. “Jinyoung ingin tinggal disini bersama kita. Namun ayah tak memaksakan bila kau menolak Jinyoung disini, mengingat kesan pertamamu.” Sang ayah menekankan pertanyaannya yang terakhir. “Apakah kesanmu pada Jinyoung berubah?”

 

Seolah tak tahan lagi ketika semua keputusan berada di tangannya, Jaebum pun memejamkan matanya. “Tentu saja berubah bukan!” Mereka terkejut. “Memang aku menolak untuk menerima orang lain di keluarga kita, namun melihat Jinyoung, aku langsung berubah pikiran! Aku tidak berpikir lagi bahwa aku tidak ingin Jinyoung di keluarga kita! Tanpa kau minta dan ayah suruh pun, aku tetap ingin Jinyoung disini! Aku ingin Jinyoung disisiku!”

 

Jinyoung membelalakan matanya. Dirinya tidak pernah mendengar orang lain menginginkan dirinya disisinya. Selain kakak perempuannya. Dan kini dia, memiliki ayah Jaebum dan Jaebum yang menginginkannya disamping mereka, di sekitar mereka.

 

“Tidak hanya aku, Youngjae, Mark, Jackson, Yugyeom dan Bambam, mereka sudah menyukai Jinyoung seperti aku menyukainya. Aku takkan memaafkan siapapun yang berani mengambil Jinyoung dariku dan mereka!”

 

Sang ayah yang terkejut hanya bisa tertawa. “Begitu? Syukurlah.”

 

Jinyoung menepuk pundak Jaebum. “ _Hyung_ , tidak perlu seperti itu, tenanglah.”

 

Jaebum terengah-engah dan mengambil nafas. “Maaf, ayah, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan. “Tidak apa-apa, aku senang sekali mendengarnya.”

 

Senyuman Jinyoung membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Jaebum. Dirinya malu mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi dan seolah berteriak. Namun, semua yang ingin dikatakannya perihal Jinyoung, seolah dihentikan dan mereka berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak ingin Jinyoung disana, di rumahnya. Jaebum tidak ingin Jinyoung pergi, setelah apa yang dirasakannya kini terhadap adik lelakinya itu juga hal-hal yang dilewatinya bersama. Itu sama saja merenggut kebahagiaan yang ingin dimiliki Jaebum.

 

Jaebum meraih tangan yang menepuk pundaknya itu. “Aku takkan memaafkan siapapun yang berani membuat Jinyoung sedih sekaligus melukainya dan merebutnya dariku. Meskipun itu ayah sekalipun.”

 

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Jinyoung, ketika dirinya terkejut kakak angkatnya menyatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi serius. Jinyoung tidak tahu harus merasakan apa, semuanya bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Namun yang pasti, Jinyoung merasa hangat dan senang.

 

“Terima kasih, Jaebum- _hyung_.”

 

Jaebum dan Jinyoung memberikan kabar bahagia itu pada teman-teman satu klubnya.

 

“Jadi Jinyoung- _hyung_ gakkan pergi kemana-mana lagi dan menetap di tempat Jaebum- _hyung_?”

 

Jinyoung mengangguk. “Kumohon bantuannya ya, Youngjae-ah.”

 

“Asyik!” Youngjae memeluk erat Jinyoung, lelaki yang seangkatan dengannya namun lebih dewasa darinya. Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk punggung Youngjae sembari membalas pelukannya.

 

Mark menoleh pada Jaebum. “Apakah awalnya Jinyoung hendak berpindah keluarga sebelum menetap?”

 

Jaebum mengangguk. “Hingga kini, Jinyoung merasa dia merepotkan keluarga yang dirinya tinggali sementara karena trauma dan apa yang selalu diterimanya di sekolah.”

 

“Ah, kejadian hari itu.” Jaebum mengangguk.

 

“Jinyoung betah bersama kita, apalagi dengan kalian yang sudah menyukainya begitu.”

 

“Siapa yang tidak suka anak jujur dan baik hati sepertinya? Kau sendiri juga begitu.”

 

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Jaebum ketika Mark mengingatkannya akan perasaan Jaebum pada Jinyoung.

 

“Berisik, hentikan itu.” Mark mengangguk dan mendesah pelan.

 

“Bila keluarganya tidak betah dan Jinyoung masih merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan mereka, keluarga itu akan mencarikannya keluarga yang menerimanya lagi. Biasanya bersifat sementara.” Mark mengeryit.

 

“Sedih sekali mendengarnya.” Jaebum mengangguk.

 

“Maka itu aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya.” Mark menoleh pada Jaebum. “Sehingga Jinyoung tak perlu merasakan kesedihan lagi maupun perasaan merepotkan orang lain hingga harus pergi dan meninggalkan kenangan yang ingin dibuatnya.” Mark menatap Jaebum yang mengatakannya dengan ekspresi serius. Mark pun tersenyum.

 

“Jadi kau sudah memutuskan apa itu?”

 

Jaebum mengangguk. “Ah.” Jaebum melihat Jinyoung yang tersenyum kini. “Aku mencintai dan menyayanginya. Aku ingin dia disisiku dan disampingku selamanya.”

 

Mark membelalakan matanya mendengar Jaebum mengatakannya dengan mudah. Mark pun menepuk punggung Jaebum, mengejutkan sang leader.

 

“Aku akan membantumu.”

 

Jaebum tersenyum. “Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh bantuanmu bukan.”

 

Keduanya dipanggil Jinyoung untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka membuat musik. Jaebum pun memutuskan untuk mengirim lagu-lagunya ke sebuah agensi hiburan ternama bersama-sama dengan keenam teman satu klubnya itu berkat saran Jinyoung. Mereka tidak ingin hanya mereka saja yang menikmati lagu-lagu berisi pesan itu, melainkan dengan dunia.

 

Agensi yang menerima mereka bertujuh pun memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk debut bersama dibawah label agensi dengan lagu-lagu buatan mereka dan juga pimpinan agensi sendiri, dengan nama _GOT7_.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku berusaha keras membuat cerita ini berbeda dengan ff sebelumnya yang perihal reader/OC bersama Jinyoungie dan Hyunjin-ah. Aku mendapat ide dikarenakan rasa suka dan cintaku pada GOT7, terutama JJProject! Aku berharap bisa memperlihatkan sifat-sifat mereka seperti cerita kalian yang selalu menggugah dan luar biasa menarik! Terima kasih telah membuat cerita mereka dengan begitu luar biasa! *membungkuk hormat


End file.
